Prove Me Wrong
by abeastofprey
Summary: L x Raito. L is having second thoughts about his current theory.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

* * *

Sighing, Raito's eyes unfocused for the third time that day. He fidgeted in his seat in growing frustration – he'd never been forced to stay still for this long. He quickly stopped the embarrassing tantrum once he realized what he was doing, shifting restlessly once more to rid himself of the need to move and stretch. As soon as he settled again, the chain connecting him to Ryuuzaki stopped chiming musically. He gave the chain an emotionless glance as it fell silent. Looking around the bare room, he again found himself wishing the others hadn't taken the day off as instructed by the raccoon-eyed detective. Not that Raito could blame them – a break would be really nice, and you'd be a fool to pass up the opportunity, but there was no one to talk to now. Raito dejectedly pushed around a small pile of almonds before him. He would talk to Ryuuzaki, but when the detective was concentrating, Raito couldn't expect more than monosyllabic grunts as reply. 

Raito ran his tongue over his left canine tooth in thought. 'Would another call from Misa be all that bad? Probably… All she has planned for her day out is shopping, and if I have to hear about one more pleated skirt, I'll scream.' Resting his chin in his palm, he closed his eyes to block out the glow of the monitor screens. 'I'd appreciate Matsuda's company over hers. At least he has interesting things to say.' Raito peeked at the screen, disappointed when he found it just as he'd left it. He closed his eyes again. 'I wonder what Matsuda's doing with his break… Maybe he's at the arcade. I'd like to go.' The brunette considered asking Ryuuzaki for a break. He frowned; Ryuuzaki _never_ took breaks. 'I wish something exciting would happen…' He smiled at the memory of his fistfight with the boy sitting quietly to his left and he started to crave another.

Glancing over at Ryuuzaki, Raito groaned internally. The boy was staring at a list of data intently, his box of pocky forgotten. If Ryuuzaki was distracted enough to ignore treats, he definitely wouldn't give in to Raito's wishes. Turning back to his own screens, Raito shut his eyes again. Staring at the endless reports of criminal deaths that could _possibly_ be related to Kira was making him unbelievably depressed. It was quite a feat, as Raito couldn't remember the last time he'd been depressed. Had he ever? Raito popped an almond in his mouth. 'If there ever was a time I've been depressed, it surely would have involved a poor school grade, only because it would have caused Mother and Father disappointment.' Raito looked to the ceiling thoughtfully. 'Do they really mind my grades that much?' Frowning, he concluded, 'They're accustomed to good marks, I'm sure. I mustn't fail.' Raito ate another almond.

The continued slack in the chain connecting the two alerted Ryuuzaki to Raito's third lapse in concentration. Raito had also eaten two almonds within three seconds of each other, further proving he wasn't paying enough attention to the data before him. "Raito-kun, do you have breathing problems?" Ryuuzaki asked. His tone implied curiosity, but he wasn't even looking at the brunette. Instead, his eyes were fixed on the computer screens before him.

Grateful for an excuse to further ignore his given task, Raito turned to Ryuuzaki. "No, not really. I occasionally have trouble inhaling if I don't rest enough. Why do you ask?"

Ryuuzaki made a thoughtful noise. He continued to watch the lines of data scroll by on his screen.

Shrugging when he wasn't answered, Raito looked to his own screens again. He had only two monitors whereas Ryuuzaki had three. He wasn't sure if he should take offense. Did Ryuuzaki feel he had to work harder because he didn't take breaks as often, or was he subtly claiming he was better? No matter, Raito didn't care much either way. Maybe he _wasn't_ resting enough. Usually he would try to prove himself better than Ryuuzaki at this point. For some reason it seemed sickeningly childish now.

"You seem to like almonds, Raito-kun."

"Hm?" Raito gave the detective his attention again. "Yeah. They're good. Antioxidants and all that…"

"And their other benefits…?"

"Heart benefits, I suppose. But there isn't a medical history in my family that I have to worry about."

Ryuuzaki's shoulders slumped.

'Was that the wrong response?' Raito thought, watching his companion's odd behavior. Well, odd_er_ behavior.

"Are you tired, Raito-kun?"

Raito blinked. "No. Are you? You're asking odd questions and acting stra-'

"If I'm the cause of any discomfort to you, Raito-kun, please inform me," Ryuuzaki turned to face Raito, gaze soft and eyebrows knit together in either guilt or concern.

It took the brunette a moment to recover from the other's expression. Usually the detective had a cool, collected mask in place. Seeing this secret Ryuuzaki struck something in Raito. "Really, Ryuuzaki, I'm fine. Thank you," it was nearly a whisper.

Smiling sheepishly, Ryuuzaki nodded. "Yes, however… If you experience breathing problems after lack of proper sleep, and you currently are eating almonds, which assist lung function, then-"

"Are you suggesting that your sleep habits are affecting me?"

Ryuuzaki said nothing, averting his eyes.

Raito laughed unexpectedly, and Ryuuzaki gave a small start. "You overanalyze, Ryuuzaki. I just like almonds." As if to prove his point, Raito ate another.

"Still, I know your current situation must be quite a change from the routine you're used to. And even though it's only been a few nights, I'm sure it's enough of a shock to your body. If there is ever a need for adjustment, please don't hesitate to ask."

Ryuuzaki was genuinely concerned. "Thank you, Ryuuzaki."

Nodding, Ryuuzaki turned back to his screen. Soon after they had been bound together, Ryuuzaki noticed a significant change in the brunette's behavior. Or had the change truly occurred the seventh day of Raito's imprisonment? Either way, the change was simultaneously unsettling and uplifting. His evidence against Raito seemed unfounded, now. The percent of Raito being Kira had dropped to ninety-three, and was quickly decreasing. It would be wonderful to keep this soft, uncalculating Raito, rather than the defensive, suspicious Raito-Kira he was used to. However, if Raito _weren't_ Kira…then all those hours spent deducing…would have been for nothing. To prove L wrong was nearly unheard of. If L proved _himself_ wrong, would the universe end?

Ryuuzaki sighed silently. 'Even if the universe were to end, at least I'd have a true friend to experience it with…'

A slight tug on the chain informed the detective that Raito had returned to work. He stole a quick glance at Raito. The boy was speedily typing, pulling up new windows and comparing data flawlessly. Ryuuzaki smiled softly, 'Yes, it would be nice if I was wrong, just this once.'

* * *

Around 2h, Raito's posture had changed drastically. He was slouched forward, face close to the screen, as if to force his eyes and mind to focus on the work before him. On occasion, he would blink rapidly in an attempt to keep sleep at bay. After Raito's third stifled yawn, Ryuuzaki stood up from his seat. Having failed to gain Raito's attention, he shook his handcuffed wrist. 

At the sound of the chain, Raito blinked once, as if waking up. He lifted his head jerkily, squinting against the harsh light of the monitor. He looked over to Ryuuzaki's seat, and finding it empty, lifted an eyebrow in confusion. He blinked a few times, looking the chair up and down quickly, illogically thinking that the blind spots before his retinas were to blame. However, if that were truly the case, there was need for alarm.

"Let's go to sleep, Raito-kun," Ryuuzaki said gently, hoping to diminish the brunette's panicky behavior.

Turning around to face Ryuuzaki, Raito gave a small smile. "I was wondering how you could have gotten away while still handcuffed to me…"

"Yes, among the many ways sleep-deprivation is affecting you, common sense is one of them."

Raito had not heard the jab, as he was instead focused on the pocky stick that was balanced between Ryuuzaki's lips, moving with every word. He wasn't sure why the found it so fascinating. Puzzling over the possible reasons only caused Raito's hazy mind to become hazier.

'Where's my comeback,' Ryuuzaki thought in mild disappointment. He saw the boy's lack of response as an even greater reason to get him to sleep. He pulled Raito's chair away from the computer screens, Raito a passive passenger. He urged the brunette to his feet with a simple, "C'mon."

Ryuuzaki's strides were casual, while Raito's were shuffled and unsure as they made their way toward their current bedroom. Ryuuzaki censured himself, or more correctly, his previous inconsiderate behavior. He looked guiltily to the brunette, who was rubbing at an eye sleepily. 'I should have seen sooner; Raito won't be able to adjust immediately to my poor sleeping and eating habits.' He bit his lip when Raito stumbled. He wrapped an arm around the brunette to steady him; Raito clung on tightly.

"Sorry," Raito laughed in embarrassment.

Ryuuzaki nodded in response. He realized he still hadn't removed his hand and quickly did so. 'Raito shouldn't have to adapt to me at all,' he thought as they continued. 'If he is willing to give up his privacy due to the chain, then I should be willing to sacrifice routine.' In truth, Ryuuzaki usually got three consecutive hours of sleep. He found sleep to be a waste of time. He enjoyed it, of course. His dreams could be quite pleasant. But, given the choice, he'd rather work; most of the cases he took on were by choice, and those cases were the most intriguing, the most challenging. Why waste time with sleep? At any rate, Ryuuzaki wasn't tired in the least, but he was ready to pretend so as to quell Raito's inevitable guilt.

Upon reaching the room, Ryuuzaki flicked the air conditioner on in a swift motion. He opted to leave the lights off for now, as the moon offered enough light to make out the shape of the beds. He followed the brunette into the dark, and realized Raito was mumbling quietly.

"What, Raito-kun?" Ryuuzaki looked at his companion in the moonlit room. For a moment, his hand hesitated to turn on the lamp over the nightstand. Every strand of hair on Raito's head seemed to shimmer, and Ryuuzaki couldn't look away.

"Said I'm sorry… We should still be working…" Raito hung his head, and the moonlight continued to highlight his hair lovingly. He reached up rub his shoulder.

Ryuuzaki had long since finished his last stick of pocky, so he pretended to yawn. "No, really, we put in a long day today…" He reluctantly turned on the lamp. He artificial glow failed to grace Raito's features as beautifully as the moonlight had. He found himself still staring, and he looked away quickly.

Raito nodded, choosing to ignore the fake yawn. He sat down on his bed and tried to take his shirt off. He tugged ineffectively at the article of clothing, arms clumsy with the beginnings of sleep.

Deft hands reached down to assist Raito. Ryuuzaki moved closer when Raito didn't protest the help. The brunette willingly lifted his arms as the shirt was gently pulled over his head. While Ryuuzaki slid the discarded shirt to his side of the handcuffs, Raito began work on his jeans. Pulling his own shirt off to let it bunch up against Raito's, Ryuuzaki smiled as Raito leaned against his hip. The brunette's pants were undone, but still wrapped around his waist. Ryuuzaki couldn't stop himself from reaching down with his unburdened hand to run his fingers through Raito's hair. He blushed lightly when Raito hummed contently with closed eyes.

Ryuuzaki decided he definitely liked his softer Raito. If Kira's powers really could be passed on, and if Raito truly had no memory of being Kira…then perhaps Ryuuzaki could save him from punishment. He frowned. He knew that would be the wrong decision to make – if Raito had committed murders, then justice would see to it that he was punished appropriately. Still…

When the other's thin fingers stopped gliding through Raito's hair, Raito was disappointed. He'd never felt so at ease before, and to have it taken away so abruptly almost had him begging for it again. There were so many facades he could drop in Ryuuzaki's presence. He didn't have to be the focused student, or the role model, or the perfect son, or the flawless brother. All he had to be was himself. He desperately wanted those fingers to continue, but knew the only reason they had stopped in the first place was because Ryuuzaki was considering the case again. "What are you thinking about, Ryuuzaki?"

Ryuuzaki shrugged, removing his hand. "Nothing of importance."

"Yeah, right. Everything you muse over is important, and it all ultimately-" Raito interrupted himself by yawning. "Ultimately leads to me being Kira," he finished tiredly, rubbing at his eyes again. His arm fell heavily to the mattress and his body quickly followed. He made a small noise as Ryuuzaki removed his jeans, and a light blush tinted his cheeks as his baby blue boxers were exposed. When the jeans were off, he gave a quiet thanks and nuzzled his pillow before his breathing began to slow.

Ryuuzaki smiled down at the boy, and took a seat near his waist. He swiftly produced the handcuff key as if by magic, shaking the shirts free from the metal around his wrist.

At the dip in his mattress, Raito blinked a few times before looking up to Ryuuzaki. The raven-haired detective quickly unlocked his handcuff and allowed the bundled shirts to drop to the floor. He bound himself again, and said quietly, "If it makes you happy, Raito-kun, my suspicions of you now being Kira are at ninety-three percent."

For a moment, Raito gave no show of having heard Ryuuzaki. Eventually he smiled. 'Wasn't it at ninety-eight a while back?' He asked, "Really?" When he got a small nod in response, his smile refused to leave his lips.

After Raito had closed his eyes again, Ryuuzaki wasted a few minutes staring across the sixty-centimeter gap at his own bed. He stood to slip out of his jeans, revealing black boxers, and took a step toward the unoccupied bed. He hesitated. Glancing over his shoulder, Ryuuzaki blushed and turned off the nightstand's light. Cautiously, he maneuvered himself around Raito's sleeping form. When he was sure he hadn't disturbed his friend, Ryuuzaki settled into the bed, pulling the sheets over them both. "I hope you continue to prove me wrong," came a barely audible whisper in the darkened room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

* * *

Raito woke just before 6h, as he was accustomed to. He was confused when he didn't hear Ryuuzaki's laptop running. Usually the raccoon-eyed detective was up before him, diligently working. Lifting his head, Raito found Ryuuzaki's bed completely empty. 'Okay, Raito, so think this one through rationally.' Raito tore his gaze away from the perplexing bed and lifted his wrist to his face. The silver handcuff winked at him in the morning light. He quickly followed the delicate chain with his eyes to come upon a sleeping Ryuuzaki. Raito blinked. 'What the hell? Why is he in my bed?' Raito stared silently; confused more than upset. Letting the chain settle noiselessly to the mattress, so as not to wake Ryuuzaki, Raito shifted to face him. Taking in the other's peaceful features, he smiled. 'I wonder if this means anything. Does he want to be more than friends?' Raito blushed at the thought, and found himself unexpectedly elated. 'Or did he just not find his own bed appealing? How lazy would he have to be to avoid the two steps required to reach his own bed?' Raito bit his lower lip and gathered enough courage to run his fingers through the other's hair. He was hoping it would be soft, but was pleasantly surprised when the felt something akin to kitten fur.

"Raito-kun…" Ryuuzaki slurred, voice heavy with sleep.

Raito froze. 'Have I been caught?'

Ryuuzaki stirred, moving slightly closer to Raito. He gave a small sigh, but remained asleep.

Raito let go of the breath he'd been holding. As risky as it was, Raito stilled his shaky hand and continued to pet Ryuuzaki for a moment longer. After his small adrenalin rush passed, Raito began to sulk. 'What if he isn't interested in me, but in Kira? Did he sleep next to me because the thought of sleeping next to a killer is thrilling?' The thought disgusted Raito. 'I'm not Kira. I can't be.' Raito withdrew his hand. 'There's no way I could murder someone. I couldn't. Why would he find that appealing in me, anyway?' Raito felt ill. Just the _thought_ of killing had his stomach twisting. Raito shook his head, as much as his pillow would allow, to get rid of the images. He grit his teeth and shut his eyes tightly. 'This whole Kira thing is just another façade. This is the only one I don't want to present by choice. Ryuuzaki _wants_ me to be Kira, so I _am _Kira. The talk about wavering suspicions last night was obviously shit.' Raito suddenly felt exhausted. 'I'm so _sick_ of this. I want to be rid of it.' He looked to Ryuuzaki. "I wouldn't mind being something more to you…if it meant you liked _me_ and not the thought of me being Kira…" he mumbled, lying heavily against the sheets. He closed his eyes.

Ryuuzaki wasn't sure how long the brunette had been awake before him, and he was very surprised to find he had slept so long. However, rather than open his eyes immediately upon waking, Ryuuzaki had gladly faked sleep if it meant Raito would continue to offer gentle attention. If he hadn't woken himself up by saying the other's name, Ryuuzaki would have missed all of it. He waited quite a while after Raito's hand disappeared, debating on whether or not to "wake up." He listened to his interest's unexpected words before he snuck a peek. His heart skipped a beat as a lonely tear traveled down Raito's cheek to hit his pillow.

"I'm not Kira… I'm not Kira…" Raito repeated quietly to himself, the words beginning to run together wearily. Raito stiffened when he felt arms wrap around him.

"Raito-kun, please don't cry."

Raito bit his lip and tried to turn his face away. Ryuuzaki let him, but kept him in his arms.

The detective ran his hand across Raito's back soothingly, and placed a chaste kiss against his temple. He watched in silence as the brunette tried to will his tears away, eyes shut tight. 'Surely this can't be an act. The cunning Raito Yagami would not show vulnerability if he were Kira, would he? No, Kira is far too proud for that. If Kira were to pull a trick, it wouldn't involve tears. Well, perhaps if they were _my _tears… This is the true Raito, frustrated and helpless. And even if I'm _dead_ wrong…' Ryuuzaki slipped his fingers into the brunette's hair. "Raito-kun."

Raito had no intention of speaking, afraid his voice would be embarrassingly choked. He knew Ryuuzaki's constant suspicions and accusations were getting to him, but he wasn't aware of how much until now. 'Hell, I haven't cried since I was a damn kid. This is embarrassing.' He kept his face turned away from Ryuuzaki, the other's kindness eventually calming him. His tears were silent and few, but as much as he wanted them to stop, they wouldn't.

Ryuuzaki pulled the other closer to him, and Raito gave a sniffle in response. Curling his shoulders in a protective fashion around Raito, he rested his chin atop his distressed friend's head. "Raito-kun," he repeated quietly.

Raito buried his face against Ryuuzaki's neck. He'd stopped crying, but he still felt miserable. He wondered quietly what it would feel like to scrub away all the fake layers of himself; to start new, and get rid of the heavy feeling he was burdened with. 'Ryuuzaki must have a wonderful life,' he decided. 'No one can expect much from him, because he's just a name. If you don't know someone, there's no way to attach personal disappointment to their failed attempts. And when he succeeds, he's the one who's pleased most.'

"I don't think you're Kira, either, Raito-kun. Something's changed you back to Raito."

Those words bit, _hard_, and Raito glared. "So you truly believe I'm Kira…" Raito's words were muffled against Ryuuzaki's neck.

Ryuuzaki's toes curled and he pressed his lips tightly together in a smile as he fought the urge to laugh. A laugh would definitely be taken the wrong way at this point. He struggled to will the tickle away. "I believe you were once. All evidence points to it, Raito-kun. It's hard to deny." He hoped he wasn't further depressing the brunette. Being truthful was all he could think to do.

Raito sighed. He said nothing.

Kissing the top of the brunette's head and squeezing him affectionately, Ryuuzaki took a steadying breath. "Raito-kun, I love you for you… I can only hope you're not acting, because at the risk of you being Kira…" He lifted his hand to Raito's hair and ran his fingers through it again. "It matters not. I'd throw away my life for your companionship…" Ryuuzaki laughed, "Raito-kun, you're the only one that causes me to make illogical decisions."

Wrapping his arms tightly around Ryuuzaki, Raito whispered, "You love me?"

"That's not all you heard, was it?" Raito asked jokingly. "Yes. I do. I have since we first met. At first I figured you were at the center of all my thoughts because I was simply curious of your character. I now know better."

'He loves me? He has a fucked up way of showing it. Although, being chained together for so long…I admit our friendship has jumped a few levels due to constant contact. I've never really been in a relationship for myself, and he's more appealing than the others in numerous ways.' Raito inhaled Ryuuzaki's soft scent, deciding he'd definitely like more than a simple friendship. He put aside the previous pain Ryuuzaki had brought him and cleansed his mind. He kissed Ryuuzaki's neck in silence, to which he received a kiss to his head.

After a few moments, Ryuuzaki felt Raito's hold on him fall slack. "Raito-kun?"

"Mm?" came Raito's sleepily hummed reply.

"Are you falling asleep?"

"Mm-hm…"

"You can't. The others will return soon."

Raito shrugged. He smiled against Ryuuzaki's skin when he felt the other laugh.

Ryuuzaki slipped easily out of Raito's arms and stood beside the bed patiently.

Pouting at the sudden lack of warmth, Raito blindly reached for the covers.

"Raito-kun," Ryuuzaki said, smiling. Lifting his right hand to suspend Raito's left, he pulled the sheets out of the stubborn boy's grasp.

Raito made a disapproving noise and grudgingly got out of bed. He followed Ryuuzaki to the dresser and uncaringly pulled out the clothes he'd be wearing that day.

As they entered the bathroom, Raito paused. 'Now what?' The first day they had been chained together, they had opted to only wash their hair, having been unsure around each other. The day after, they had showered, alone, and as far apart as the chain and shower curtain would allow. Pretending to not know you were being watched while you washed yourself was something Raito quickly learned to do. He idly wondered if Ryuuzaki had been watching back then for other reasons than to "catch Kira." Raito liked showering first because he liked the water hot to make up for loss of his warm bed. Then Ryuuzaki would shower; his water temperature cooler to supposedly wake him up – perhaps a naturopathic approach – as well as cancel out the warm steam produced by Raito's shower. Now what would happen to their system? 'Am I over-thinking? Maybe things will stay the same.'

"Raito-kun?"

Raito blinked out of his thoughts to find a very naked Ryuuzaki standing before him, leaning forward inquisitively, the tip of his index finger between his lips.

'Or maybe things will change. _A lot_.' Blushing deeply, Raito set his clothes on the counter top next to Ryuuzaki's before letting his boxers fall to the tiled floor. He let his sleep-mussed bangs hide his face as he reached to start the water.

Ryuuzaki smiled as he moved behind Raito. It was so easy to make the brunette blush. He wrapped his arms around the boy's muscled waist and rested his chin on Raito's tense shoulder. They both watched in comfortable silence as the water began to produce steam. Ryuuzaki felt Raito begin to relax, and he kissed the juncture between neck and shoulder as encouragement.

When Raito was satisfied with the water's temperature, he pulled the curtain back far enough for both of them, and led Ryuuzaki in by the hand.

Once under the spray, Ryuuzaki began washing his hair. Raito felt reassured by the simple decisions Ryuuzaki was making for him. He started to wash his hair as well. The two didn't have much moving room, so when they had to switch places to share the water's spray, they'd brush against each other. Whenever they did, they'd catch the other's gaze and their blushes would darken. When Raito leaned back to rinse his hair, he closed his eyes. He suddenly felt lips on his own, and he gave a small gasp. Ryuuzaki took the opportunity to slip just the tip of his tongue in. Shyly, Raito brushed his tongue against Ryuuzaki's.

Ryuuzaki was glad Raito was responding. He was afraid he was being reckless; moving too fast, but so long as Raito didn't protest, he'd continue to his heart's content.

Raito felt incredibly warm. He momentarily considered adjusting the water to cool himself down, but realized it would mean pulling away from Ryuuzaki's entrancing lips. Usually Raito had to initiate kisses. Being led like this was pleasant. He'd fix the water later.

Ryuuzaki slowly broke the kiss, but his lips didn't leave Raito. He kissed along Raito's jaw to his neck, where he lapped at his collarbone. His fingers were weaved through Raito's soaked hair, gently massaging at the base of his hairline.

Raito hummed appreciatively, pressing closer to Ryuuzaki. He dropped his hands to the detective's hips and mused, 'He's so thin. How does he do it? With all the inactivity and sugar intake-' Raito's thoughts were cut short as Ryuuzaki gave a timid thrust forward. He moaned as his growing need met Ryuuzaki's.

"Ryuuzaki…" Raito reached between them, taking both of them into his unchained hand and stroking them to hardness.

Ryuuzaki whimpered. He rested his forehead against Raito's chest, thrusting into the brunette's hand shamelessly. He dipped his head to lightly take Raito's nipple between his teeth. He could feel the moan in the brunette's chest before he heard it. He licked at the hard nub for a second before turning his attention to the other. He reached for the soap beyond Raito, careful not to disrupt the brunette's wonderful hand. He clumsily soaped up his hand, nearly dropping the bar a total of three times. He found it hard to concentrate on the task as Raito decided to switch to an over-hand position, mercilessly teasing the head of Ryuuzaki's cock with his thumb while still stroking both of them. "Raito," he whimpered, moaning as he tried to still his hips. His thrusting was throwing the boy's rhythm off. He discarded the soap, his lubricated hand rushing to their arousals.

"Gods, Ryuuzaki," Raito growled, tipping his head back into the shower's spray at the new sensation assaulted him. Ryuuzaki's hand seemed to be _made_ of soap. Even as they were losing friction, the pleasure continued to increase, as illogical as that was. He groaned as Ryuuzaki copied his hand's movements perfectly. He couldn't keep from thrusting, and gave up on the new grip in favor of the more comfortable one. Ryuuzaki mirrored him swiftly, and they pumped against each other in the tunnel of their laced fingers. Nudging Ryuuzaki with his cheek, Raito captured the detective's lips in another kiss.

Ryuuzaki moaned into the brunette's mouth as Raito bit his lip lightly. He desperately wanted to see Raito when the boy came, but his eyes were having trouble focusing. He shut them as another wave of pleasure hit after Raito gave his straining length a firm twist. Ryuuzaki shuddered, moaning as he reached completion. He swallowed Raito's moan as the brunette's warm seed splashed against him. They both thrust against each other lethargically, riding out their orgasms. Ryuuzaki rested his head on Raito's shoulder as he caught his breath.

Raito buried his face in Ryuuzaki's damp hair, eyes closed as he savored his body's tingles. He lazily began to wash Ryuuzaki's shoulders. Ryuuzaki kissed him sweetly before returning the favor. Raito caringly mapped out Ryuuzaki's body with his hands, memorizing areas that caused reactions. As he began to wash the boy's neck, Ryuuzaki melted against him. Raito smiled and pulled away a fraction to look at Ryuuzaki's content expression. The boy's eyes were closed and his lips were curled upward in a soft smile. Raito pressed forward again. 'My little kitten,' he thought happily while he kissed Ryuuzaki teasingly, pulling away just as the boy began to return the kiss. He wordlessly gave Ryuuzaki permission to outline his body as well, smiling when tentative fingertips traced down his ribs. He shivered and pulled Ryuuzaki's hand up again.

Ryuuzaki repeated the action, smiling when he was gifted the same response. He blinked curiously as his journey brought him to the brunette's sides, just above his hips; Raito shifted abruptly at his touch. 'Raito's ticklish,' he grinned and attacked the brunette, pulling the laughing boy closer once he'd had his fun. He smiled against Raito's neck, arms wrapped around him possessively. As they finished bathing each other, Ryuuzaki reached around Raito to increase the level of cold water.

Raito jumped at the sudden change, catching himself before he squeaked embarrassingly. "Hey, you idiot! You're going to throw us into shock!"

Grinning, Ryuuzaki slid past the glaring brunette, kissing him quickly to watch the frown disappear. He rinsed and shut off the water.

As they stepped out, Ryuuzaki violently received a towel to the face. He removed the fluffy inconvenience only to catch a glimpse of Raito's laughing eyes before another towel was thrown at his face. 'Shit. How many towels could there possibly be?' He decided to let the towel hang over his head to avoid catching another with his face, rolling his eyes as Raito's muffled laughter reached him. He blinked as the makeshift veil was lifted to reveal the grinning brunette. Ryuuzaki fought the smile tugging at his lips and lost horribly. Raito's smile softened and he leaned forward to kiss Ryuuzaki.

"I hate cold showers."

"I can see that."

The veil was dropped back in place unceremoniously as Raito grabbed another towel to dry himself off. Ryuuzaki rubbed his hair dry wildly, chain rattling noisily. He tossed the towel aside and quietly stepped behind Raito, who was currently busy drying his hair. He pressed against the brunette, his wet chest ruining Raito's dry back. He took the boy's lax cock into his hand and started stroking firmly. He grinned when Raito gasped beneath the towel, and swung his free arm under Raito when the boy's knees buckled.

"Ryuuzaki, I…nngh…gods…" Raito's stomach clenched pleasurably as his erection turned. He pulled the heavy towel from his face, having enough trouble breathing as it was. He looked down to watch Ryuuzaki's hand, and moaned as the hand supporting him teased his nipple. "Wh-"

"I'm apologizing for the water," came a husky whisper to the unfinished question.

Raito shivered as Ryuuzaki's warm breath swept over his ear.

"That's why you threw the towels," Ryuuzaki murmured.

Raito couldn't tell if it was a question or a statement. He nodded his head, unsure if Ryuuzaki expected a response at all. He groaned as Ryuuzaki slowed his movements to a torturous pace. He rested his head on the shoulder supporting him, exposing his neck. He couldn't help but thrust forward when Ryuuzaki licked a line up his throat. "Aaah, faster…" Raito thrust forward again, hoping to persuade the other.

The detective quickly complied, sealing his lips over the other's neck to feel the moans emitting from it. He slid down Raito's trembling form and stopped pumping to move in front of the brunette. He waited.

Raito was confused by the missing heat against his back, and whined at the lost of Ryuuzaki's hand. When his foggy mind realized there was a complete lack of contact, he opened his eyes and looked down when he felt a hand placed gently against his hip. He found Ryuuzaki kneeling before him, glazed eyes gazing up beneath dark eyelashes. His breath caught as he watched Ryuuzaki lean forward, lips parted.

Ryuuzaki ran his tongue roughly over the head of Raito's length, watching Raito's eyes become impossibly dilated. He rolled the stolen drop of pre-come over his tongue before taking the first seven centimeters into his mouth, palming the rest. He suckled gently, tongue constantly running along the flesh in his mouth; he hoped to please this way as much as he could. Ryuuzaki had never done this before, and was afraid to try to take the entire length his first time.

Raito groaned throatily, head tossed back. He had never experienced this before, feeling awkward even thinking about asking for it in the past. He slid his shaking fingers through Ryuuzaki's hair, forcing himself to keep his grasp light. He bit his lip – he was determined to keep his hips from thrusting into that heavenly wet heat. He shuddered as Ryuuzaki moaned around him, vibrations twisting up his arousal. He panted, focusing desperately to keep his hips still.

Ryuuzaki couldn't get enough of the brunette's reactions. His own arousal throbbed between his legs and he moaned. Realizing Raito wouldn't be gagging him with any unwanted bucking, he willingly removed the hand that had been pushing lightly against the brunette's hips. Unable to wrap it around his other hand over Raito's sex without making things difficult, he chose instead to cup it around the whimpering boy's tight sac. He moaned again, listening to Raito's harsh panting and incoherent mumblings.

Muscles tight with the effort to keep still, Raito's head dropped forward. He opened his eyes to meet Ryuuzaki's heated gaze. When the detective had his attention, he doubled his efforts, squeezing the warm flesh in his cupped hand rhythmically before pressing this thumb firmly against the brunette's perineum. He laved the pulsing length in his mouth, lightly dragging his teeth over it and he pulled away, only to sweep back down again, all while stroking tightly. He moaned consciously for the first time, to send vibrations along Raito's sex.

Raito's belly coiled almost painfully, he gasped, and having failed to bring in enough air, gasped again. He shivered as another set of vibrations traveled up from Ryuuzaki's throat. He tried to pull away, tugging lightly on Ryuuzaki's hair to free himself. He couldn't voice a warning, and didn't know if Ryuuzaki wanted him coming in his mouth.

Ryuuzaki felt the brunette's attempts to remove his mouth and smiled inwardly at the considerate gesture. He pulled in more of the boy in response, massaging the velvety skin of his perineum to stimulate the hidden bundle deep within.

Raito whimpered, body tensing as he climaxed. It felt unbelievable, and even as he was losing himself, Ryuuzaki continued to pleasure him. He tried in vain to get his lungs working, mouth open in a silent scream. It felt endless, and he hoped it would be.

Ryuuzaki felt his own orgasm rush upon him as he felt Raito tense. He was utterly surprised, having not touched himself the entire time. He groaned as he felt his slick splatter against his own stomach, and greedily swallowed what Raito offered. The taste wasn't all that unpleasant, but not sweet enough to truly be enjoyed. He kept working his tongue around Raito, set on milking him dry. It almost became cat-like as his own mindless pleasure took from him all thought. He let Raito slip from his wet lips when the boy shuddered a final time, too exhausted to keep himself upright. He caught the brunette before he hit the floor, their chests pressed together tightly. They sat for a moment, sated, unsteady breaths slowing to a normal rate.

"Thought…I was going to die…" Raito finally mumbled, words strung together slowly. He moved, or tried to, knowing his slumped weight couldn't be comfortable for the thinner boy. He slipped on something with more substance than sweat when he tried to find purchase on Ryuuzaki's hip and looked down in confusion. "You came?"

Breath still a little shaky, Ryuuzaki nodded against Raito's shoulder. He let Raito slip his hand beneath his jaw and smiled when he was kissed sweetly.

"You're unbelievable," he said, licking at the detectives swollen lips. "Was that the first time you've come without being touched?" Another nod. Raito smiled, kissing him again. "This time, you won't be able to stop me from touching you." Ryuuzaki shivered in his arms and Raito slipped his hand through his hair to bring him closer. He nipped lightly at Ryuuzaki's throat.

Ryuuzaki doubted he could go again, but his sensitive body was apparently considering the idea. Before Raito could continue, a quiet beep resounded in the room, announcing the approach of people from the ground floor. He should have insisted on more than one day for the others to take as break.

In the silence after the small notification, Ryuuzaki sighed. "They're back. They should be up in about five minutes."

"I don't want to stop."

"Neither do I."

"We should hide!"

"What?" he asked in disbelief, a smile tugging at his lips.

"I don't know. That was strange."

"Yes, very illogical," Ryuuzaki agreed, grinning.

* * *

Raito glanced up from his warm udon to shake his head at Ryuuzaki. The other boy was eating sugar cookies and coffee so laden down with sugar cubes it must have been far past its supersaturation point.

"Have some udon."

"I don't care for it."

"Your diet can't consist solely of sugar."

Ryuuzaki paused as if to consider the possibility. He opened his mouth to respond but Raito cut him off.

"Really, you should have some udon."

Pouring a second cup of coffee, Ryuuzaki eyed Raito's udon. He grabbed a handful of sugar cubes and dropped them carelessly into his glass. He lifted the glass to his lips and took a sip without taking his eyes off of the brunette's bowl.

"Guh…" Raito stuck his tongue out in disgust as he watched Ryuuzaki.

Looking over the rim of his cup to Raito, Ryuuzaki smiled. "Is that an invitation, Raito-kun?"

Blushing, Raito looked down to his food. "C'mon, Ryuuzaki, it's not healthy… You might as well be drinking syrup."

"I've tried it. It's not as satisfying."

Raito looked up in disbelief, but couldn't tell if Ryuuzaki was joking or not. "Anyway, you'll eat some udon if you love me."

Ryuuzaki's jaw dropped, and Raito couldn't help but laugh.

"How much must I eat?" Ryuuzaki asked, grimly reaching for Raito's bowl.

"Just a little."

Ryuuzaki slurped a single noodle and made to push the bowl back.

"More than that."

"Raito-kun…"

"Please?"

Sighing, Ryuuzaki ate a bit more, looking pitiful. When he assumed he had done well enough, he looked up to Raito for confirmation to find the brunette leaning over the table.

Raito smiled and kissed Ryuuzaki gently, cupping the detective's face to hold him close. "Thanks."

Ryuuzaki took his time opening his eyes. When he did, he smiled slyly. "If I eat more, do I get something else?"

Raito smiled and put a finger to his chin, looking skyward to mimic thought. As he opened his mouth, the door opened noisily.

Raito's father stepped in. "Good morning, Ryuuzaki."

Ryuuzaki turned in his seat to address him, "Yagami-san, good morning."

Soichiro smiled and turned to his son. "Raito, your mother made you this." He placed a small cake before the boys. "She misses you and hopes to see you soon."

"Thanks, Dad. Thank her for me. I'm sure we'll solve this case soon, and we'll be able to spend time together again."

Soichiro nodded before walking toward Mogi and Matsuda, who had just entered.

Raito looked over to Ryuuzaki, the sugar-addict was staring a hole in the cake. Swiping his finger through the delicate frosting, Raito grinned, noting how Ryuuzaki's eyes followed his movements. He pressed his finger to Ryuuzaki's mouth and blushed when the other took the digit in.

'It's going to be very difficult to focus on Yotsuba today.'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

* * *

Today's goal was to verify the findings on Yotsuba. It would be very "unfortunate," according to Ryuuzaki, if the investigation team ran in headfirst without strong evidence. Mogi and Yagami had been out since dawn performing background checks on the eight members of Yotsuba. It was an uncertain lead, but if anything strange could be found, perhaps Kira's identity could be determined. Matsuda was pacing before the spread of computer monitors, glancing at Raito and Ryuuzaki occasionally, in hopes that he'd be given a task. The man hadn't left the building since they had successfully faked his death. Ryuuzaki assumed it was out of fear of being seen and recognized, but said nothing in respect. The alert detective was currently busy keeping communication lines open between himself, Watari, Aber, and Weddie. Raito had spent the entire morning gathering online and hard copies of information on the eight men from Yotsuba. Even this was pushing their luck, as any of these "facts" could be false. Raito pinched the bridge of his nose for a few seconds to ward off the headache he knew he'd be experiencing soon, and began with Arayoshi Hatori.

Ryuuzaki chugged down his third can of soda; oblivious to the glare Raito was giving him.

Raito opened the secure ftp system that linked the computers, typed quickly, and sent a file to Ryuuzaki's desktop. He didn't have to tell Ryuuzaki, knowing the detective was observant enough to catch the change immediately.

Ryuuzaki set down his can nosily, nearly knocking over the two he had balanced on their rims. They swayed gently in the air current produced by an overhead fan, and he watched in amusement. He considered drinking the remaining liquid within them, but would miss their entertaining movements. Maybe he could get water to replace the soda so that the containers would still balance on their edges. Or maybe he'd drink only one… He reached for the chosen can when a flicker caught his attention. His eyes darted to his leftmost screen. There was a new file where there had been nothing a second before. It was titled 'READ ME.' Curious, he opened the document.

_Great, now we're going to have to make a trip to the bathroom. Would you mind slowing down?_

Ryuuzaki rolled his eyes, grabbing another can, leaving the two tilted cans to their lazy dancing. He opened the file in edit mode and typed back.

_I could always go in these cans if it pleases you, Princess._

'Princess?!' Raito glared at the line before him. 'That bastard.' Ever since he had woken up with Ryuuzaki in his bed, the two had been very gentle with each other physically. It was enjoyable, and quite a change from their previous elbowing and shoving, but as if to make up for it, the detective insisted on making unnecessary digs at the brunette. None too harsh, mind, but definitely annoying enough to get under the skin. 'Fine,' Raito smirked mischievously.

That'd be fine. And while we're talking, I've been wondering about something. Are you into bondage, Ryuuzaki?

Ryuuzaki choked on a gulp of soda, shutting his eyes at the sudden sting in his nose. The can slipped from his hand and he blindly fumbled for it before it could make a mess of the pricey technology surrounding him.

Matsuda stopped his pacing beside the glowing monitors. "Ryuuzaki? Are you alright?"

Clearing his throat uselessly, Ryuuzaki dabbed at his nose with the side of his index finger. He nodded without opening his eyes, knowing the tears in them wouldn't let him see anything. "I choked. I'm fine." When he finally opened his eyes, he looked immediately at Raito. The brunette was facing his own cluttered screen, staring in fake concentration; the corners of his lips were curled upward slightly in the ghost of a smirk.

"Are you sure, Ryuuzaki? You look really flushed. Should I get you anything?"

As this, Raito bit his lip in what Ryuuzaki assumed was an attempt to keep from laughing.

"No, Matsuda. I'm fine. Thank you."

"Oh, ok." When Ryuuzaki resumed typing, Matsuda tirelessly returned to his pacing.

_I hate you so much._

When Raito read the line, he let out an amused huff of air, still struggling with his laughter.

_A thing for bondage would certainly explain the handcuffs._

Raito shook the chain while Ryuuzaki read.

_I hate you so much._

_I don't think I'd mind bondage. It could be fun._

Matsuda sighed loudly for what seemed the thirtieth time.

"Really, Matsuda, wouldn't you rather watch tv?" Raito asked, looking up from his screen after sending the file back.

Matsuda frowned. "I… Well, I want to be useful."

"Wearing the floor smooth isn't required to solve this particular case," Ryuuzaki said cynically, prepared for Raito to defend the meek man. It was a respectable aspect of Raito's nature. It was very attractive.

"Neither is chewing holes in our thumbs."

Without saying a word, Ryuuzaki pulled his raw thumb from his mouth, formed a solid fist, and roughly punched Raito in the shoulder.

Raito's heart raced in excitement. They hadn't fought in so long, and he was getting restless. He just barely caught himself before he flat-out fought Ryuuzaki. Instead, he dramatically feigned shock and shoved Ryuuzaki off his swivel chair. It was incredibly easy, considering the cat-like detective was in his usual sitting position.

As he fell, Ryuuzaki kicked upwards, managing to tilt Raito's chair just enough to tip him out of it. Raito flailed at the unexpected attack, knocking his hard copies all over the floor. "Shit!" 'I just organized those!'

Matsuda gasped as both boys and chairs hit the tiled floor violently. He jumped back to avoid Raito's wild movements. When they had composed themselves, Ryuuzaki started laughing at Raito's scattered papers, having seen the boy meticulously order them only moments before. Raito glared and swung his arm widely to wrap the chain around it twice before wrenching Ryuuzaki toward him. He grinned as the raccoon-eyed boy was forced too quickly to his feet.

Stumbling toward the brunette, Ryuuzaki growled through a grin. He saw Raito's legs tense up to kick him over his head and he readied himself for it. Before the strike connected with his chest, Ryuuzaki exhaled so as to not lose his breath unintentionally. As he completed the arc of trajectory, he firmly grabbed Raito's forearms to bring him along.

They tucked into one another tightly, rolling several times. Eyes closed after watching the first few seconds of confusing blurs, Raito braced himself to stop their momentum. He smiled as Ryuuzaki planted a tiny kiss on his jaw. The brunette held securely to the warm body against his as his shoes made contact with the floor.

When they came to a stop, Raito leapt away from Ryuuzaki. When he was jerked to the side by Ryuuzaki's abuse of the chain, he crashed into one of the toppled chairs. He grit his teeth and hissed at the sudden stab of pain in his side.

"Raito!" Matsuda tensed, instantly reaching forward, but hesitating to help. Last time the two had been fighting, he was told to keep out of it.

Raito looked over to Ryuuzaki, intent on flipping him off or throwing his shoe – he hadn't decided which yet - to find the other beginning to crawl toward him; features displaying concern. Raito rejected his previous plans and instead stuck his tongue out at the handsome detective to assure him he was fine.

Ryuuzaki's expression changed minutely. He gave a lopsided smirk, but his eyebrows were still dipped worriedly.

To further prove his good health, Raito pushed off the chair to tackle Ryuuzaki. They tumbled again, with less force. When they came to a stop, Raito was straddling the other's waist. He grinned down predatorily, hands planted firmly on Ryuuzaki's chest. "Gotcha," he whispered. He contently mulled over the many things he could do with his catch; all of which were making his head dizzy. His expression changed drastically when he was flipped over. He looked up in surprise before closing his eyes and parting his lips fractionally as Ryuuzaki settled over him.

Ryuuzaki pressed the brunette into the floor, smiled, and untangled Raito's arm smoothly while leaning down to kiss him. When Matsuda gasped, Ryuuzaki felt the lips against his curve into a small smile. Ryuuzaki attempted to lift himself up, but Raito whined softly before pulling him close again.

"You two…" Matsuda began, stopping in confusion.

Raito found Ryuuzaki's weight satisfying. He looped his arms around him as Ryuuzaki rested his head over his heart. "Us…?" he asked, staring half-lidded at the ceiling, inhaling deeply to take in Ryuuzaki's scent.

Giving in to Raito, Ryuuzaki relaxed. He placed his ear to the brunette's heart to listen to its steady beat. He closed his eyes, his palms located comfortably against Raito's ribs. He stroked lightly with his thumb where the chair had violently met his love's skin.

"When… But…" Matsuda felt he was seeing something far more intimate and meaningful than the lousy date Raito and Misa had been on earlier, when Ryuuzaki had tagged along. He blushed at the scene before him. 'Wait, they were fighting then, too. Do they like that sort of thi-oh no!' "What about Misa?!" Matsuda cried, cringing at the level of his own voice.

Raito's brows furrowed guiltily. His gaze drifted over to the stairway that led to Misa's private floor. He lifted his hand to Ryuuzaki's head, fingers slipping easily into the soft hair. He murmured, "That's one-sided…"

Having failed to hear Raito, Matsuda exclaimed, "Raito, she loves you!"

"I can't return love I don't feel, Matsuda," Raito said a little louder. He felt his tension ease away as Ryuuzaki's hold on him tightened, the wonderful massage against his side never ceasing.

Ryuuzaki began to lazily draw spiral patterns over the chest he was lying on. He smirked when he felt Raito wriggling at the ticklish sensation. When the brunette grasped Ryuuzaki's hand to stop him, Ryuuzaki kissed his knuckles.

Closing his eyes to focus on Ryuuzaki, Raito heard only a little of what Matsuda was saying. Something about true love and understanding. 'Whose understanding?' Raito let go of that thought when a more favorable one struck him: when his chest rose, Ryuuzaki's would fall. One's breathing never obstructed the other's. He focused on their rhythm, smiling softly at how easy it was to keep.

'Matsuda obviously approves of us,' Ryuuzaki thought after the man had stopped going on about taking chances for the one you love. 'Misa will surely put up a fight, however…' In the silence that followed, he took note of a gradual change in Raito's heartbeat. 'Slower,' he thought, before giving Raito's hand a gentle squeeze, lips still lightly pressed to the boy's knuckles. "Raito-kun?"

Raito wasn't conscious long enough to reply. He managed to squeeze back weakly before he slipped below awareness.

"What's wrong?" Matsuda asked worriedly, stepping near the two.

"He's fallen asleep."

"What? That's odd…"

"Not really," Ryuuzaki said, kissing the relaxed hand in his. "My sleep schedule has had a strong, negative impact on him. For a student who is used to sleeping eight hours, if not more, my hours simply don't suffice." He opened his eyes to take in a lightly blushing Matsuda. "Would you kindly clear the sofa for him?"

Matsuda simply nodded, quickly turning to see to the task.

Carefully lifting himself off Raito, Ryuuzaki slipped his hands under the sleeping boy's neck and upper torso to pull him into a slouched position. He secured one hand under the other's knees, scooped him into his arms, and stood with only a little difficulty. He walked toward the sofa, carrying Raito bridal style, mindful of the chain connecting them. Matsuda smiled and stepped aside.

Ryuuzaki stared at the sofa. He looked down to Raito in silent thought. He sat down and leaned against the armrest before carefully fixing Raito over himself. When Raito's back was flush against his chest, Ryuuzaki relaxed. Raito mumbled in a hushed voice and Ryuuzaki took his hand again.

"What was that?" Matsuda questioned, looking at Raito.

"My name," Ryuuzaki said quietly in hopes of not waking the brunette.

Matsuda took a seat on the sofa flanking the occupied one. He looked on enviously. 'I wish Sayu-chan and I could have that…' "So are we taking a break?"

Ryuuzaki smiled and nodded before hiding his face in Raito's hair.

* * *

After an hour of some unimportant program, Ryuuzaki sighed and moved under Raito, wincing as the brunette's shoes scraped painfully against his bare feet for the third time. He skillfully toed the shoes off, barely moving Raito at all. They hit the floor with two dull thuds. He smirked at the thought of undressing Raito completely. He was sure the brunette wouldn't appreciate the playful action. How embarrassed would Raito be? 'He _does_ need to be repaid for embarrassing me earlier…' he thought, justifying the plan. Ryuuzaki began laughing, nuzzling the brunette happily.

Matsuda looked over at the pair to find Ryuuzaki staring at the wall, laughing at the white paint. He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. By now, he was used to the eccentric's sporadic giggle fits. 'Must be all the sugar…' Matsuda got to his feet and Ryuuzaki quickly glanced over in question.

"I'm hungry," Matsuda explained.

"Will you bring me some fruit drops? Or chocolate?" Ryuuzaki asked hopefully.

Matsuda smiled, "Sure."

Ryuuzaki grinned at the thought of the treats. Listening to Raito's calm breathing for an hour was making him drowsy. If he could just get some sugar in his system… "Damn, should have asked for soda, too…" He looked toward the kitchen, calculating the chance of Raito waking were he to raise his voice in request for soda. He ran his fingers though his lover's hair as he thought. 'He's been asleep for an hour. He slept for four point two hours last night, although, with all the _activities_ we've been participating in as of late…' Ryuuzaki blushed. 'However, he would surely feel the reverberation as well as hear it. Thirty-eight percent.' If it had been well under double digits, he would have risked it. Ryuuzaki pouted. When he felt Raito shift, his hand automatically dropped to their sides to guard Raito from a fall.

Matsuda soon returned, a tin of sweet drops in one hand, and a pack of chocolates and a liter of soda in the other.

Ryuuzaki beamed up at the man. "Matsuda, you wonderful mind-reader."

He smiled as he handed over Ryuuzaki's treats. He cleared his throat before nervously asking, "Hey, Ryuuzaki? How…did you land Raito?"

He paused before replying, "My methods are very unorthodox, Matsuda. I don't recommend them." He took a long sip of soda.

"Oh. Yeah, of course…" Matsuda trailed off.

"It is Sayu?"

Stunned, Matsuda simply stared at Ryuuzaki. 'How…?'

"I would suggest spending time with her. In a group at first, so that she isn't troubled. Let her get to know you." He slipped a fruit drop in his mouth. "Then, gradually minimize the people invited to your outings until it's just the two of you. Keep things simple, Matsuda," he finished, a soft clicking sound between words from the sweet.

Matsuda nodded slowly. He reached for his coat on his abandoned seat and looked to Ryuuzaki for permission. When he received a nod, he smiled gratefully.

"Simple," Ryuuzaki said, popping another fruit drop in his mouth.

"Simple," Matsuda echoed, heading for the door.

It was 11h. Sayu wouldn't mind an early lunch with the friendly Matsuda. Ryuuzaki wished him luck.

After the door shut, Ryuuzaki turned his attention to the television. He cursed as he realized the remote was not within his reach. He stared dully at the programming lineup before looking down at Raito. He kissed his head, closing his eyes. He sighed at Raito's soft scent, pulling him closer. He set the tin and chocolates on Raito's chest lightly before taking his hand in his. He loosely laced their fingers, and stared at their hands. He wasn't sure how much time had passed as he committed the image to memory, but he was beginning to feel his eyelids growing heavy, despite his sugar consumption. 'Have fifteen minutes not passed yet?' He assumed he had swallowed enough of the liquid caffeine to eliminate the unwanted attempt at sleep. Then again, he hadn't rested properly beforehand. Ever since he had bound himself to Raito, his sleep schedule had been shot to hell. It seemed Raito could sleep at any time in any place. Raito's fingers squeezing his gained his attention. Raito shifted slightly, inhaling deeply as he woke. Ryuuzaki adjusted with Raito, having been still for quite some time for the brunette's sake.

"Why is there junk all over me?"

The corners of Ryuuzaki's lips curved upwards. He kissed Raito's head before saying, "You make a better table than you do a blanket."

Raito grabbed the offending objects in one hand to set them on the floor. Turning to face Ryuuzaki, he pulled their hands to his collarbone. "That's because you're not using me correctly." He winked and kissed Ryuuzaki lightly.

"Oh? Well, we're moving fast, aren't we? You sure you don't want to wake up a bit first?"

Raito shrugged and leaned forward to sweep his tongue over Ryuuzaki's lips. "You always taste sweet. I wonder if you melt?" He began a trail of delicate kisses down the detective's neck, licking and biting lightly. He felt more than heard Ryuuzaki's soft panting. He looked up to find his eyes closed, lips parted invitingly.

When Ryuuzaki felt Raito's lips on his again, a quiet moan escaped him. Ryuuzaki pulled away, tilting his head slightly to breathe. "Wait, wait."

"What?" Raito kissed Ryuuzaki's flushed cheek.

"I have to use the bathroom."

Raito sighed.

* * *

When they got back to their monitors, Ryuuzaki's first action was to kneel to the floor in order to gather Raito's papers. He stood with the papers stacked sloppily in his arms and looked at Raito, blushing lightly. "Sorry."

Raito kissed Ryuuzaki's forehead, taking the hard copies from him. "Don't worry about it." They began working; not a moment after, Raito received the 'READ ME' file again.

_Really?_

_Yeah, don't worry about it._ Raito replied, slightly confused. It really wasn't a big deal; he hadn't even started working with the hard copies yet, so it wasn't like the incident had interrupted progress.

_No, I mean...about…_

Raito glanced out of his peripheral to see Ryuuzaki blushing darkly, trying to work with a program, but failing miserably.

_What? Bondage? Yeah, really._

There was a long pause before he got the file back.

_Ok._

Raito smirked.

_You're too cute._

Raito watched as Ryuuzaki read the line of text. A smile slowly spread across the detective's lips.

Ryuuzaki cautiously looked at Raito out of the corner of his eyes. He blushed when he found Raito staring. He struggled to get rid of the blush. When did their roles reverse? Before, it was Raito who had to fight back blushes. He'd have to find a way to turn things around. They held each other's gaze for a moment before a clipped beep snapped them back to reality. Raito blinked in confusion. Ryuuzaki calmly opened the lines between them and Watari.

"L."

"Yes, Watari?"

"Aber wishes to speak with you."

"Ok. Please connect us."

Raito turned to his own screen. He started organizing his papers again, listening to the conversation between L and Coil. He glanced at Ryuuzaki as the raccoon-eyed boy took in Aber's gathered information. Raito smirked suddenly, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He glanced around for any witnesses, wondering for a second where Matsuda had disappeared to, but decided to figure it out later. He pushed off the table to roll over to Ryuuzaki, who was still distracted.

Ryuuzaki gasped as his shirt collar was pulled past his shoulder, and bit his lip to refrain from making any more embarrassing noises as Raito nipped at the exposed flesh.

"Hey, you alright?" Aber asked, concerned by the sudden gasp.

"Yes, fine. Please continue," Ryuuzaki struggled with every word.

"No prob. So, as I was saying, Kida doesn't seem to…"

Raito ignored Aber's droning voice. He shifted in his chair to lean over Ryuuzaki, following the protruding collarbone with his tongue. The discussion of bondage came to mind, and he gently pulled Ryuuzaki's hands down.

Ryuuzaki was having a very hard time focusing on the conversation. Aber had managed to contact one of the Yotsuba eight. This was really important, and he'd be damned it he'd let Raito distract him. He had his thumb firmly between his teeth, the only thing keeping him centered. He bit his lip in mild panic when Raito took his thumb from him. 'No! Shit! Concentrate, damn it!' He glared at the screen before him, repeating mentally every word Aber said. His body apparently didn't realize the dilemma, and continued to respond fully to Raito's heated touch. When his arms were pinned firmly behind him, wrapped around the back of the chair and pressed into it by Raito's knee, he knew he was beaten.

Raito smirked at his accomplishment. He pulled the white shirt away from the pale flesh before him, and slipped his hand through the collar to tease a nipple to hardness. He moaned quietly in the other's ear, knowing it always had interesting affects.

'Damn, damn, damn,' Ryuuzaki struggled briefly, but found his arms secure. He leaned back into the brunette to unfold his legs.

Concerned over his own safety, Raito pulled back slightly and eyed Ryuuzaki's strong legs. He'd hate to be struck in the head, and although he knew it would be a difficult attack from Ryuuzaki's position, he didn't doubt the boy's abilities.

Ryuuzaki slammed his heels against the keyboard with a little more force than he intended to. He managed to hit within the general area he had wanted with his left, but had to try again with his right.

Raito wasn't sure if he should be concerned, or laughing. He watched curiously as Ryuuzaki struggled with the keyboard, and when a small red light blinked to life next to the screen Aber was linked to, he grinned; Ryuuzaki was recording Aber's side of the conversation. 'Well, if _that's_ not permission to continue,' Raito thought, smiling as he kissed Ryuuzaki's shoulder. He shifted slightly, using the edge of his chair to take the place of his knee against Ryuuzaki's arms. Leaning forward, Raito captured Ryuuzaki's lips and massaged the noticeable bulge in the boy's jeans, careful to use enough pressure to tease, but not enough to bring relief.

Ryuuzaki whimpered into Raito's mouth, thrusting upwards. He groaned when Raito applied more pressure, but growled when he realized it was just enough to keep his hips still.

Raito pulled away, and kissed down the delicate throat offered to him. He moaned deeply, smirking against the flesh under his lips when he felt a replying moan.

"Er, L? Are you alright?"

Ryuuzaki gazed at the ceiling dazedly. His breath hitched as Raito squeezed him through his restrictive jeans. When the brunette's body completely left his, he blinked in confusion.

"L? You there?"

'Shit!' "Yes, yes."

"Is everything ok? I've been calling your name for a bit now."

Ryuuzaki sat straight, arms finally free. He bit his lip in embarrassment, face flushed with more than arousal. "I'm sorry. My mind is elsewhere." He turned to glare half-heartedly at Raito. The brunette smirked.

"Don't worry about it. I understand."

'I'm sure you don't.'

Raito snickered.

"Anyway, I should go. I'll keep you updated."

"Yes, thank you."

As soon as the computer's screen flashed back to the desktop, Ryuuzaki unlocked the recording application and turned to the brunette behind him. He opened his mouth, but was cut off before he made a sound.

"L, Weddie is waiting to be connected."

'Of course she is.' "Thank you, Watari."

The desktop disappeared quickly, and Raito took back his spot beside the frustrated detective.

"L? I've got some good news."

"Oh?" Ryuuzaki asked as he pulled himself closer to the desk, hoping to keep himself focused this time. Raito suddenly appeared between him and the monitor, and he squeaked as he was roughly grabbed again. He struggled to reach the keyboard to initiate the recording program, arms woven between Raito's. Once he had, he relaxed in the chair and submitted to the brunette's advances.

"Yeah. It doesn't seem like I'll have much trouble with the security system. They…"

Raito pulled Ryuuzaki against him, positioning himself between the strong legs in his grasp, and thrust suggestively. He licked at the boy's parted lips before panting exaggeratedly in his ear.

Ryuuzaki groaned, biting lightly into Raito's neck to keep from getting too loud. Squirming, he realized Raito was moving with greater purpose than just teasing. He faintly heard Weddie's concerned voice over his strong heartbeat.

Raito stopped, hoping Ryuuzaki would reply before things got bad; he didn't want Weddie to think Ryuuzaki was lying on the floor, suffering from a diabetic seizure. He brushed Ryuuzaki's stray bangs out of his face, and smiled softly as the glassy obsidian eyes focused on him.

"L, answer me."

"Yes, Weddie?" Ryuuzaki asked, staring happily into Raito's eyes. He tilted his chin upwards to kiss the boy sweetly. He started to lose himself again.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Sorry?" He struggled to focus.

"I think you need to take a break. Are you seriously thinking so hard you can't hear me?"

"Oh, you're thinking _hard_, aren't you?" Raito whispered huskily, thrusting again to emphasize the word 'hard'.

Ryuuzaki swallowed a moan. "It's a difficult case," he said tersely, hoping to either get Weddie to continue or hang up.

"I guess so. Well, make sure to get some rest. I'll let you know if I run into any trouble. Otherwise, I'll try to do as much as I can alone."

"Thank you."

"Sure," she said sweetly before the line fell dead.

Ryuuzaki waited a moment, expecting to hear Watari announce another impending conversation. He was grateful when all that greeted him was his own strained breathing.

Raito stretched and straightened himself out, caringly smoothing wrinkles out of his shirt. He shut off the recorder as Ryuuzaki had. "Well, let's get to work."

Ryuuzaki looked up to the brunette and made a small noise of shock in the back of his throat as Raito turned back to his chair. He mourned at the loss of pleasure, but set to calming himself. He drew his legs to his chest and rested his head on his knees. He heard Raito step next to him, and he muttered, "Tease." His breathing had almost evened when he felt a warm hand cupping his stubbornly hard sex. He gasped.

"I know. But it makes it better," Raito said as he gently pulled Ryuuzaki's legs away from his goal. He kneeled and draped the shuddering thighs over his shoulders before he unzipped Ryuuzaki's jeans. He looked up into Ryuuzaki's needy eyes and smiled before he asked, "What do you want, pet?" The raven-haired boy groaned deeply, and Raito could feel him swell under his touch.

"You."

"Do you want to come?" Raito teased, pulling Ryuuzaki's boxers away from his flesh only to let the band snap back into place. He ran his tongue over the visible flesh just above the cloth.

"Yes, please," he panted. "Please, make me come."

"How could I deny someone so _sweet_?" Raito finally freed Ryuuzaki's proud erection and dipped forward to take the tip between his lips. He grabbed Ryuuzaki's wrists and pressed them tightly against the exposed hips to keep him powerless and from thrusting. He wasted no time pleasuring the whimpering detective.

Ryuuzaki's moans fell from his lips steadily. He let his head fall back against his chair, focusing on the pleasure Raito's mouth brought. His breath caught in his throat as Raito's teeth grazed over his length. The brunette seemed determined to suck his soul from him, and he gasped as he was taken deeper with every swallow. He whimpered as Raito pulled away, and tried to immerse himself in that mindless pleasure again, pushing uselessly at the brunette's firm grip on his wrists and hips before he started begging shamelessly.

"Please, please don't stop, Raito." He whimpered, struggling again, "Master, please…so close…" He moaned as he felt Raito's hot breath over his member again and nodded lazily. "So good…please."

Raito groaned, his erection throbbing at Ryuuzaki's pleas. He waited a moment longer to catch his breath. Once satisfied with his working lungs, he took Ryuuzaki deeply, rubbing small circles into the thin wrists with his thumbs to steady himself until he felt the tip of the hard flesh hit the back of his throat. He pressed his tongue to the underside of Ryuuzaki's arousal, and swallowed; throat tightening. If he could have, he would have smiled at hearing the sharp whine Ryuuzaki let loose.

Ryuuzaki cried out, eyes rolling back. He shut his eyes tightly and struggled to inhale. He had never felt so much pleasure. Raito's throat tightened erratically around his full length, and he could feel himself harden further. He groaned. It was too much and not enough at the same time. He tried to thrust into the tight heat incasing his pulsing member and sobbed as Raito hummed around him.

Raito hummed forcefully, and assumed it sounded horrible. He wondered if Ryuuzaki would appreciate an attempt at a song, but figured his pet probably couldn't hear anything anyway. He had to stop his thoughts as a laugh threatened to cut off his already blocked air path. He watched as Ryuuzaki dug dangerously into his own hips, and he quickly laced their fingers to keep him from doing any damage to himself. He continued to hum as he worked his tongue again. He pulled away slightly just before Ryuuzaki lost himself.

Ryuuzaki arched away from the chair, and held tightly to Raito's hands as he exploded into the brunette's warm mouth. He let out a strangled groan as Raito extended his orgasm, sucking and swallowing rhythmically. He whimpered, opening his eyes to find his sight circled in black. He tried to pull away from Raito. When Raito's hold on him tightened, on both his hands and his lips, Ryuuzaki gasped. "M-Master…please…" That heavenly mouth had his whole body trembling, and it didn't look like Raito was going to stop tormenting the raw nerves. He didn't know how much he could take.

Once Raito finished everything Ryuuzaki had to give, he started humming again. He chose to go with an old childhood lullaby, too distracted to think of anything better. His teeth pressed lightly against the hardening member as he grinned.

"Raito," Ryuuzaki moaned. His overworked lungs were starting to rebel and he struggled to again pull away before he blacked out. He could feel his erection returning and his gut clenched. He doubled over in the shock of pleasure, and successfully pulled out from between Raito's lips. He relaxed for a moment, knees still over Raito's shoulders, near both their heads.

Raito straightened slightly, bumping his forehead lightly against Ryuuzaki's. He waited patiently for the shuddering other to open his eyes. When Ryuuzaki made it clear he wasn't going to move, Raito maneuvered out from under Ryuuzaki's legs and reached for him, wrapping his arms around him while pushing at the chair with his legs. The raven-haired boy draped over Raito like silk, hands clutching heavily at his shoulders. Raito could feel warm puffs of air against his neck as Ryuuzaki tried to calm down, and he reached up to run his fingers through his hair. "Are you alright, kitten?" he asked in concern. When Ryuuzaki kissed his jaw, he relaxed and started playing with the soft, fur-like hair at the base of the boy's skull.

"S'good…" Ryuuzaki finally managed. He shifted against the brunette and moaned weakly, "I can still feel it."

Raito smiled and kissed the boy's temple gently, smoothing back the dark hair. He reached between them and tucked Ryuuzaki's sex back into his jeans, biting his lip as Ryuuzaki thrust against him. He ignored his own need and lightly kissed Ryuuzaki's forehead. "Just relax." He tried to keep his touch light, afraid of arousing Ryuuzaki a second time like he was attempting a second ago. He had no idea he could turn Ryuuzaki into such a mess; it was frightening and amazing all at once. He held Ryuuzaki, almost afraid to let him go. He'd never gone this far with anyone before, and every time one of them reached that final peak of pleasure, it was indescribable. Although he knew he had Ryuuzaki's heart, he was almost terrified to find Ryuuzaki now had his. He moaned softly as his kitten moved against him again.

Ryuuzaki worked at the button on Raito's jeans with tingling fingers. His entire being felt warm, and he feared he'd fall asleep. He blinked sleepily at his uncooperative fingers, and was confused when Raito's hands fell lightly over his. He expected to be helped, or have his hands removed, but Raito simply held his hands. He looked up, and as he did, the brunette lifted their hands to his lips, and lightly kissed Ryuuzaki's fingers. He blushed.

Raito smiled and pulled Ryuuzaki closer to him. His lips easily found the other's, and they shared a warm kiss. Raito leaned back, careful to move slowly enough to reassure Ryuuzaki it was intended. Once his back was flush with the tiles below him, he broke the kiss to look up at Ryuuzaki.

"That was nice," Ryuuzaki said, licking his lips after the loving kiss.

Raito smiled. "Yes," he replied quietly.

"I love you."

"I do, too."

"You love yourself?"

Raito rolled his eyes, but knew Ryuuzaki understood him by the unguarded smile the raven-haired boy wore. 'Maybe he's scared, too…' He reached down to his tight jeans and smiled slyly, "I'm about to, right now."

* * *

"Ryuuzaki! Quit being cheap!"

"I'm not being anything."

"Stop using that same attack!"

"It's efficient."

"It's a pain in the ass!"

Ryuuzaki smirked as he hit the same sequence of buttons again.

"Damn it, Ryuuzaki!"

"You're really bad at this, Raito-kun…"

It was 22h. Mogi and Yagami had returned a few hours ago. Mogi had retired to his room immediately, but Yagami had stayed up to eat. Ryuuzaki had made a lot of progress with the information gathered by the two, along with the help of Aber and Weddie. That evidence had to be replayed, much to the detective's displeasure. He was still embarrassed by his slip of will while talking to his 'colleagues,' and could only imagine how detached he had sounded. During the conversations, both Aber and Weddie had voiced their worry over Ryuuzaki's health, and asked him several times to rest. He couldn't defend himself, as badly as he wanted to, by calling back and explaining why he had been distracted. Worse of all, Raito had started teasing him all over again during the playbacks, but had refused to let him come, which led to even _more_ playbacks, and by the time Ryuuzaki had gotten the information he needed, he had been so hard it hurt. Ryuuzaki's current revenge involved kicking the brunette's ass at the fighting game they were playing. His thoughts wandered back to the way Raito had been teasing him and he bit his lip to keep from asking the brunette to start again.

Raito noticed that Ryuuzaki's calculating quirks were almost constant tonight. With his hands wrapped around the controller, the raven-haired boy had to do with worrying his lip with his teeth rather than chewing on his thumb. His eyes would dull at times, as if he retreated further from his body to analyze things. And the most annoying: Ryuuzaki would pop his right shoulder, rather loudly. He didn't seem to be aware of the action, as he didn't have to make much of an effort to do it. He'd roll his shoulders and the unsettling noise would follow. _Every time. _Raito was beginning to think the other did it on purpose. At any rate, he was sure that none of these quirks were linked to thoughts concerning his own findings; although he had uncovered a few notable facts surrounding the Yotsuba eight, they weren't strongly connected to the case, and weren't worth review. Raito swallowed as he felt another sulky pout directed at him. He'd been avoiding the looks all day. Maybe he had teased a little too much during the playbacks… Not a problem: he could make it up to Ryuuzaki. His competitive side convinced him to make up for it now.

Raito suddenly leaned over Ryuuzaki, kissing him passionately. He pulled the boy's tongue into his mouth and sucked before releasing to explore. He kept his eyes on the screen, commanding his fighter to attack Ryuuzaki's currently idle one. When the K.O. text shot up to the foreground, he released Ryuuzaki's lips. Ryuuzaki panted, face flushed. He had an uncharacteristically sloppy smile on his face, eyes unfocused.

"Yeah! Finally!" Raito beamed, jumping to his feet and pumping his fist into the air. He dropped his controller to the floor and turned to brag to his lover when he caught sight of his dad.

Soichiro looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Well, he looked like any animal in the aforementioned situation. Maybe a mongoose. Raito dreaded his father's reaction. He knew his father and mother had been discussing the possibility of grandchildren, and they were both looking forward to it. Now that Raito was convinced Ryuuzaki was his one-and-only, there wouldn't be anyone else in his life. He'd hate to disappoint them. To Raito's surprise, his father smiled warmly before saying, "You boys have fun. I'm going to sleep."

Raito nodded, blushing deeply. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Well, he doesn't seem too upset about losing out on grandchildren…" Raito said quietly, staring after his father's retreating form.

"What?"

"My dad, he was just here."

"What?"

"Stop saying 'what.'"

"Wha-"

Raito kissed Ryuuzaki quickly to stop him. He laughed when he felt Ryuuzaki's weak attempt to keep him in place. "Did I kiss you senseless?"

"Raito-kun," he whined simply, tugging at his teasing lover.

Kissing Ryuuzaki again to please him, Raito settled lightly across him. He snaked his arm under Ryuuzaki's shirt to tweak a nipple, reveling in the gasp and moan it caused.

"Rai-Raito…"

Raito moved down Ryuuzaki's jaw, kissing sweetly before moving on. He pulled Ryuuzaki's shirt up to attack the other nub with his mouth. He allowed Ryuuzaki to arch his back, curving along with him to continue pleasuring. He gave the nipple a final lick before pulling back. He pressed his palms against the thin stomach to lower Ryuuzaki to the sofa again.

Ryuuzaki panted, allowing Raito to guide his bare back down to the cushions. He looked up at Raito with glazed eyes. He groaned, and tilted his head back as Raito ground their jean-clad arousals together roughly. Raito smiled down at his kitten. He leaned forward to tangle his fingers in the other's hair before sealing parted lips with his own. He swallowed a string of moans as he moved against Ryuuzaki again. He sat up, grabbing the hem of his lover's shirt and pulled it over the detective's head. As the cloth neared his wrists, he stopped, effectively binding Ryuuzaki's arms.

Ryuuzaki's muddled mind tried to understand the action. He struggled briefly to free his wrapped arms before his hips were grabbed firmly. He was pulled downward so that his bound arms were resting comfortably against the sofa. "Raito-kun?"

Raito kissed a trail up Ryuuzaki's sternum. "Just improvising on the bondage, kitten…" He began thrusting against his captive in a slow rhythm.

Panting too much to reply, Ryuuzaki surrendered to the incomparable pleasure. He whimpered as Raito's teeth scraped lightly over his nipple. "R-R-" Raito dragged his nails lightly down his sides and he shuddered.

"Ryuuzaki," Raito murmured against his chest, speeding up his tempo. He stretched over Ryuuzaki to lick at his neck languidly; too lost in passion to do much else.

Ryuuzaki made small noises as the sensations doubled. 'Can't… Too much…'

"Love you so much…"

"Raito," he groaned huskily as he found release.

Raito watched Ryuuzaki come undone for as long as he could before his eyes shut tight in pleasure. He breathed out his pet's name, holding tightly to the panting mess below him as stars flashed before his eyes.

When he could finally breathe again, Raito stopped his thrusting and collapsed atop his lover. He smiled contently, eyes closed. He felt Ryuuzaki sigh. It took him a moment to gather enough strength to sit, grab the bottom of Ryuuzaki's long-sleeved shirt, and pull it down over the sweat-slicked chest. After his treasure was hidden from sight, he lay down again.

Ryuuzaki slowly wrapped his arms around Raito. He hummed as skilled hands began to massage his shoulders and upper arms methodically, although lazily. As they slowed, Ryuuzaki felt himself falling asleep. He planted a small kiss to Raito's head before he was out.


	4. Chapter 4 Version 1

Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Note: The story will now be divided into two versions. Although it is recommended that you read both versions, you can of course stick with the version of your choice.

* * *

BEGIN VER 1

* * *

Raito was sleeping restlessly. The sheets were tangled around his legs, and he had long ago thrown his pillow to the floor. He shook his head and grit his teeth as he lapsed back into the same memory that had been plaguing him all night.

_Raito sat next to Ryuuzaki before their lit monitors, his left hand held immobile by Ryuuzaki's right. He checked over the collected data on Higuchi for the fourth time, having nearly memorized it all. The rest of the investigation team was spread throughout the building, each with a hard copy of the same document. Ryuuzaki had insisted that they all become "familiar" with Higuchi's traits before they made a move. Just one more brick added to the wall of excuses, oh wait, "_precautions_" Ryuuzaki had steadily been constructing. No one else seemed to see this obstructive wall, and Raito was frustrated by it._

_Ryuuzaki's fingers were laced with his, the detective's fingertips drumming over Raito's knuckles in a peculiar manner – as if tapping keys on a piano. Raito was tempted to ask if Ryuuzaki knew how to play the instrument, but assumed the only reason Ryuuzaki was currently engaged in the action was because he was thinking deeply, so rather than interrupt, he'd wait to ask later._

_With one page to go, Raito's concentration was broken by Ryuuzaki gagging to his left. He quickly glanced over as Ryuuzaki choked again. The sugar-addict was staring at his left hand in confusion, blood staining his fingertips and white sleeve. Raito panicked, tearing his hand from Ryuuzaki's to stand. Ryuuzaki gasped, bloodied hand forgotten as he reached frantically with his other for Raito's again._

_Raito ignored him for the moment, searching the desk for a blade of some sort; irrationally thinking Ryuuzaki had intentionally hurt himself. He was scared beyond words at the thought. "What have you done?" he asked harshly, throwing papers out of his way in his search. Quickly deciding the weapon was of no concern compared to Ryuuzaki's immediate health, Raito spun around to Ryuuzaki to assess the damage. When he caught sight of the boy's trembling lips, marked red just as his fingers, he quickly understood and sighed in relief – Ryuuzaki wasn't trying to kill himself; he was apparently trying to _eat_ his hand. He sat down heavily, taking Ryuuzaki's now-hesitant right hand into his, handcuffs clinking against each other. He smiled at Ryuuzaki, heart still pounding. "You scared the hell out of me."_

The brunette growled angrily as he woke again. He was sick of hearing himself in the memory, and even sicker of the terrified feeling he kept reliving at the sight of Ryuuzaki's blood. Raito hoped he'd fall asleep before he had time to freeze-frame the image in his mind again.

He tried to find a more comfortable position, and grew frustrated when he couldn't move at all. Drowsily, he tried to slip out of the sheets. He pouted after his effort produced nothing. He blinked a few times in the darkened room before he tried moving again. With the glow of the moon to light his problem, Raito saw not a blanket keeping him in place, but Ryuuzaki. Raito's chest constricted at the sight of his lover. He stilled to stare at the boy. Ryuuzaki's arms were wrapped tightly around Raito's back, and the sleeping boy's leg was thrown over the brunette's hip.

"Ryuuzaki," Raito whispered contently. He'd rather have this than face the previous day's horror again.

The raven-haired boy's head was ducked neatly beneath Raito's chin, and he was mumbling quietly. Raito strained to hear the whispered words.

"Please…stay… Raito, stay…"

Raito sighed. This was the third consecutive night. He glanced at the clock to his left; the blaring digital green read 3:08. Ryuuzaki had probably just fallen asleep, and Raito's nightmares would have kept the boy up even later. He closed his eyes and held a kiss to Ryuuzaki's head while he ran his fingers through the dark hair. He felt Ryuuzaki slowly relax under his touch, and he continued to sooth him. Ryuuzaki's mutterings trailed off, and Raito sat up just far enough to pull the detective's arms out from behind him.

Finally free from the boy's tight hold, Raito's back rested comfortably against the forgiving mattress. He brought Ryuuzaki's pale arms to his face and frowned. The white bandages on Ryuuzaki's left hand were bright in the moonlit room. Raito carefully straightened the soft wrappings before beginning to massage Ryuuzaki's arms as fairly as he could, concentrating delicately on the angry red mark left by the boy's handcuff. His lover whimpered quietly as feeling returned, and Raito kissed the wrist he was working on, quieting him. When Raito was done, he set Ryuuzaki's arms near their sides. He slid his hand down Ryuuzaki's bare form to rest on his hip, and placed his other hand behind his love's neck, massaging just below his ears to trail down to his shoulders before starting over. His fingertips brushed against the handcuff key perched above Ryuuzaki's ear, and for the fifth time since Ryuuzaki bound them, Raito ignored its hiding spot.

"I'm not leaving, Ryuuzaki," Raito whispered gently, fixing the sheets over them.

They had gathered all the information they needed to finally catch Kira, the esteemed Kyosuke Higuchi. The discovery was a little disturbing, but Higuchi definitely looked the part. Oddly enough, it seemed Ryuuzaki regretted uncovering Kira's identity. The rest of the investigation team was ecstatic, and wanted to hurry along with the arrest. However, Ryuuzaki had planted unnecessary fears in their heads, and progress had slowed again. Everyone was watching their step, and double guessing themselves, which made the fairly unorganized team a complete disaster. Without Ryuuzaki actively leading, there wasn't much to be done, and Raito didn't believe it was up to him to take on the eccentric boy's role.

With Ryuuzaki sleeping peacefully, Raito allowed himself to relax again. He was hoping consciousness would easily fade away, so he groaned irritably when he felt Ryuuzaki trying to wriggle his arms underneath him again. "Ryuuzaki," Ryuuzaki froze, "don't."

Ryuuzaki laid completely still, breath uneven. He fought the urge to continue, as his desire to please Raito was stronger.

"Are you awake?"

Ryuuzaki nodded.

"Ryuuzaki," Raito rubbed circles up and down Ryuuzaki's back with the heel of his palm, hoping to ease the tense muscles, "why do you think I'm going to leave you?" He had wanted to ask the first time he heard Ryuuzaki's sleepy request, but had refrained, afraid to embarrass the boy. But this was the third night Ryuuzaki asked, and as it was an unconscious plea, it could only be a deep concern Ryuuzaki had.

Ryuuzaki didn't reply.

Raito desperately wanted the answer, but felt ordering a response was a bad way to get it. So he waited. After a lengthy silence, he asked, "Kitten?" He relaxed when he felt Ryuuzaki's lips curve upwards against his chest. He continued, "I'm not going to leave you. I never will. I promise."

"Promise?" came the sleepy whisper.

"Promise."

Ryuuzaki tilted his head to look at the brunette, making use of what little light the moon offered. He lifted his uninjured hand, hooked his pinky, and waited.

Laughing, Raito linked pinkies with Ryuuzaki to seal the promise. He propped himself up on his elbow, careful of Ryuuzaki's position, and gave him a tender kiss. When he pulled back, he smiled, "I love you."

"I love you."

"I'll never leave."

The reassuring words had the opposite affect Raito wanted. Ryuuzaki's eyes dulled for a moment, barely reflecting the moon's light, before closing. Ryuuzaki released Raito's hand and made to get away, paused, shifted again to move away, and finally turned back, wrapping his arms tightly around Raito. He took in a shaky breath before he murmured, "Please…"

Raito looked at him in concern. "_Nothing_ could take me from you." He kissed him again, lowering them back to the mattress. Ryuuzaki was kind enough to remove his arms from Raito's back, but still clung to him once they were settled. Still determined, he said, "What has you so worried?"

Ryuuzaki closed his eyes and tucked his head beneath Raito's again. "If… Well, when… There's…." He paused and tried to organize his thoughts. He bit his lip. He didn't want to admit there was a ninety plus percent chance that things were going to go wrong when they finally captured Higuchi. He didn't want to accuse Raito of being Kira, or being Kira in the past, knowing how much it hurt the brunette. He didn't want to bring any of it up, but Raito was concerned, and Ryuuzaki hoped to destroy the issue if it was the cause of the brunette's nightmares.

The detective sighed. He didn't want this responsibility anymore. Everyone was counting on him, and he was letting them down by impeding progress. For the majority of his life, people moved only on his command. It was tiring to take so many people into consideration, predict movements of suspects, and modify theories as new information was found, all while mapping out possible courses of any given case. He wanted to pass the problem onto someone else, but that wasn't fair – he was the one to tackle the Kira case, so he had to see it though. If he could give control to Raito, he would, but Raito couldn't see the entire problem, so that was pointless. Lost on where to begin, or what to say, Ryuuzaki started to bring his left hand up to his mouth while he thought.

Sensing Ryuuzaki's distress, Raito waited until the detective predictably brought his hand to his mouth. He grasped it before it reached its destination and brought it to his lips instead. He kissed Ryuuzaki's palm lovingly, his other arm draped across Ryuuzaki's back. Words only seemed to trouble Ryuuzaki recently, so Raito didn't say anything. He strategically listed possible explanations for Ryuuzaki's worry, returning to the same conclusion: Raito is Kira. Or as Raito believed was closer to the truth, Raito could _become_ Kira. "Are you afraid," he began quietly, "that I'll become Kira, once we stop Higuchi?"

Ryuuzaki tried to pull his hand free. Raito held firm, bringing it back to his lips to kiss along the bandaged fingers. He refused to let Ryuuzaki teeth at it any more; yesterday was the first, and _last_, time he bit his fingertips bloody. The image tried to surface again and Raito shut his eyes tightly. He wouldn't let Ryuuzaki destroy himself over a worry such as this, and he made the promise with his entire soul as he once again kissed each wrapped digit. "Well?" he asked softly, after all Ryuuzaki had offered was silence.

"Yes," he choked. "If Kira's power truly can be passed on…o-or…or regained…" He tried again to free his hand. "If you leave, and Kira takes your place… I don't… You… I can't…"

Raito's heart skipped painfully at the scared, lost-child tone Ryuuzaki's voice held. He opened his eyes and struggled to keep Ryuuzaki's hand in his as the boy tried to free it with more effort.

"_Please_," Ryuuzaki breathed.

Raito let go of Ryuuzaki's hand for an instant to flip them over so that he was propped up over the pale boy. He smiled softly at Ryuuzaki before taking his hand in his again. He leaned down to kiss him, tucking the blankets against Ryuuzaki's side. Raito gently threaded his fingers though Ryuuzaki's hair, and kissed small trails along his neck and shoulders. He kept Ryuuzaki's wounded hand in his, squeezing gently when the pale boy cuddled against him. Afraid of saying the wrong thing, Raito remained silent.

Raito was still very new to everything Ryuuzaki was asking out of this relationship, but he could understand that Ryuuzaki definitely liked to feel protected and enjoyed giving up control. Raito found that interesting, as Ryuuzaki seemed to have a natural gift for directing people; why would he want to get rid of it so often?

Ryuuzaki relaxed under the brunette's warm care. He began panting lightly as Raito's kisses centered more on his sensitive neck. "Raito…" Ryuuzaki gave a needy whine and pulled the brunette to him. He thrust and moaned at the contact against his arousal.

Raito smiled gently and shifted off Ryuuzaki to reach between them for the boy's length. He pumped Ryuuzaki slowly to feel him writhe, pressing closer to kiss his neck again. He teased the head of Ryuuzaki's cock, smiling when he felt the boy moan quietly. He hummed back, kissing him gently.

"Nightstand…"

"What?" Raito pulled back to blink at Ryuuzaki.

Ryuuzaki opened his eyes. He smiled at the brunette's confused expression. "The nightstand. There's a bottle of oil…"

Raito blushed and nodded, leaving the warm boy to reach the nightstand. He returned with his prize, rolling his eyes as he watched Ryuuzaki fighting back laughter. "What?" he asked in embarrassment.

"Cute," Ryuuzaki replied simply, sitting up to kiss Raito. He stretched to kiss his flushed cheeks, smiling. He brought their cuffed hands together and unlocked the chain, dropping the collected metal to the floor.

He paused at the meaningful action, looking to their bare wrists for a second. He kissed Ryuuzaki's wrist sweetly before he pressed his lips to Ryuuzaki's again, guiding him back to the mattress. When the boy ran his hands through Raito's hair, the brunette gently took the injured hand he'd forgotten.

Although he was becoming a little more accustomed to giving commands, Raito never demanded anything of his lover unless it was for his love's sake. He loosened the bandages slightly and whispered, "Keep this above your head."

Ryuuzaki nodded and left his hand where Raito placed it. He flexed his fingers, playing with the loose wraps. He watched the brunette uncap the small bottle and grinned as another blush slowly bloomed over the boy's cheeks. Ryuuzaki spread his legs, giving into the temptation to stroke himself. "Raito…"

Glancing away from the bottle, Raito smiled at Ryuuzaki. He slipped a pillow under Ryuuzaki and slicked his fingers with the oil before slicking Ryuuzaki's opening. He bowed over Ryuuzaki and kissed him. "Tell me if it hurts." Ryuuzaki nodded his understanding and Raito poured more oil into his hand before slipping a finger in.

Ryuuzaki withdrew his hand to focus on the new sensation alone. He let Raito take his idle hand, smiling when the brunette placed it near his bandaged one. He mewled as Raito took him into his mouth unexpectedly.

Raito worked his tongue over the wriggling boy's length, smiling as he continued to pull noises from him. He hummed lightly as he slipped in another digit.

Ryuuzaki gasped and fisted the sheets near his head, whimpering after another set of vibrations faded. He moaned as Raito found his prostate. "Raito…" he groaned again, burying his face against his right arm.

Raito gave the boy's arousal a long lick as he pulled back. He set to stroking the sensitive bundle, watching the boy's face for any discomfort while cautiously slipping in a third finger. "Ok?"

Ryuuzaki pushed back against the brunette, moaning quietly. He panted warmly against his arm, licking dazedly as his own skin.

Raito smiled and leaned down to steal a kiss from the boy. "Good?" He wrapped his hand around the boy's cock and pumped firmly.

"So good," Ryuuzaki slurred in agreement. He thrust into Raito's hand, quickly offering his neck as Raito began to teeth at it lightly.

Raito moved down the boy's chest, pausing to kiss over Ryuuzaki's rapidly beating heart. He lapped tenderly at a nipple, content with the sugar-addict's long moan.

"Wait. Raito, stop."

Raito stopped immediately, glancing to Ryuuzaki in concern. "Are you ok? What's wrong?" He stretched over the boy when he didn't receive a reply. "Ryuuzaki?"

Opening lust-darkened eyes, Ryuuzaki gazed at the brunette. He inhaled through parted lips before he breathlessly said, "I'm close."

Raito relaxed. He smiled, and returned to his same pace, spreading his fingers rhythmically inside the boy. He kissed him briefly. "Come for me," he whispered.

Ryuuzaki shivered, breathless as he came into the boy's hand. He whimpered and bit his lip, arching further into the brunette's ceaseless ministrations.

The brunette continued to stroke Ryuuzaki steadily, intent on milking him completely. He gradually slowed his movements within the boy's passage, watching Ryuuzaki fall limply to the bed, sheets finally free from his hands.

Ryuuzaki panted between whimpers. His mind started to clear during the relief in pleasure, but it quickly began to fog over again as the brunette started to clean him.

Raito laved the spent boy with his tongue, attentive to his sensitive length. He poured more oil into his hand and slipped his fingers back into Ryuuzaki. He eased up whenever the boy would moan weakly, turning his attention then to himself; oiling his length liberally. Panting, he glanced to Ryuuzaki to find him nuzzling the sheets lethargically, a strip of medical cloth between his teeth. Raito laughed, distracted by the pleasure he was causing himself. "Don't eat that." He pulled Ryuuzaki's hand away from his mouth, freeing the cloth. He kissed the wrappings softly, smiling when Ryuuzaki moved to replace his hand with his lips. Raito began teasing the boy's inner walls again, swallowing the detective's moans. He drew his hand back to himself to tip the bottle again, coating his fingers as they slid out, then moving to again slick his length.

"Please…"

"Hm?" Raito closed his eyes, relaxing as Ryuuzaki ran his fingers through his hair. He moaned quietly, kissing along Ryuuzaki's chest as he stroked himself.

"Please," he repeated breathily. "Too much…"

Raito moved to pull away and Ryuuzaki grabbed him, brushing their arousals together. Raito moaned deeply.

"More, Raito."

"Which is it," Raito moaned, thrusting against him again. He bit his lip to stop himself from repeating the action. "What do you mean?"

Ryuuzaki pulled Raito's hand out of him, shivering. He turned to lie on his hips before sitting up on his hands and knees. He positioned the brunette and pulled him forward and in.

Raito gasped. Moaning, he gripped the boy's hips and drove forward smoothly. He lost his breath as the tight heat encased him. His head snapped up as he heard Ryuuzaki scream and he cursed himself.

Ryuuzaki cried out as pleasure surged through him. He tried to catch his breath, moving back against Raito for more even as his body trembled from the first thrust.

"Ryuuzaki," Raito panted, stilling his hips. "I'm sorry." He stretched forward to kiss his shoulder lightly. "I'm so sorry, Ryuuzaki."

Moaning, Ryuuzaki turned his head and kissed Raito warmly. "What…?" He licked his lips, licking Raito's in the process. He moved against him again, whimpering. "Please…"

"Did I hurt you?"

He whined when Raito refused to move. He focused on the brunette again and after Raito repeated the concerned question, he shook his head. "You were thorough." His head dipped forward and he moved back against him again, moaning. "Please." he pressed his lips to Raito's, moaning into his mouth when Raito rolled his hips to rub against his prostate.

Relieved, Raito kept a rhythm of small rolls with his hips as a continued apology, stretching to ease the kiss for the pale boy. He reached for Ryuuzaki's injured hand, afraid of further loosening the strips.

Mumbling apologies, Ryuuzaki stopped working his hand into the sheets, relaxing it under the brunette's warm palm. He gasped when Raito pulled out to easily thrust back in.

Groans spilled from Raito's lips. He moved urgently within Ryuuzaki, trembling as his orgasm rushed closer. He reached for the bottle of oil again, losing his rhythm for a second as he focused on uncapping it. He dripped the remaining amount down Ryuuzaki's length. He shuddered and planted his hand securely over the boy's wrapped one again, mumbling, "Ryuuzaki…"

Ryuuzaki reached to fist himself, unsure if that's what the brunette wanted. He was far too gone to mind either way. He groaned, spreading the oil along his cock, lasting only a few strong strokes before he came again. He cried out, arching against the brunette.

Raito moaned, looping his free arm under Ryuuzaki to keep him from falling. His lips parted soundlessly and he tensed as he emptied into Ryuuzaki's mercilessly tight channel. He held their position for a moment, listening to the tiny noises Ryuuzaki was making while the boy recovered. He finally slipped free and eased them back to the mattress, shaking as pleasurable tremors traveled his body.

Ryuuzaki moved to his side, pulling Raito to him tightly, still fuzzy with pleasure. He bumped his forehead against Raito's and couldn't find the strength to move away. "Stay…"

Smiling, Raito tilted his chin upward to kiss Ryuuzaki.

Ryuuzaki smiled back. He lightly dragged his fingers in vertical lines down Raito's sides, knowing he liked the sensation.

Raito responded with a quiet, appreciative hum. He then reached up and brushed Ryuuzaki's bangs away from his eyes. He kissed him again, and whispered against his lips, "Love you."

Ryuuzaki closed the gap again, tentatively licking at the brunette's lips. He pressed closer when he was allowed entrance, drowning in Raito.

Raito risked whispering, "I won't let Kira get you. I'm stronger than him."

Ryuuzaki tightened his hold on the brunette as his acknowledgement. His concerns slowly bled away and he lost himself to sleep, listening as his love continued to whisper promises.

* * *

BANG BANG

Ryuuzaki woke with a start; clutching at Raito hard enough to leave bruises. He was still in the same position he fell asleep, and he pulled the brunette closer.

"Raito? I haven't seen you forever! Let's eat!" came Misa's muffled voice from the other side of the door.

Raito pulled himself away from Ryuuzaki, attempting to get more air into his constricted lungs. Ryuuzaki turned away from the sharp sunlight as Raito moved, but wouldn't ease his panicky hold. Raito spoke reassuringly to his lover, and held him close, sighing when he was allowed a small reprieve. He could only imagine what the loud knocking had sounded like to the stressed boy - probably gunshots.

"Raito?" Misa sounded angry now. "I know you're in there!"

"Sorry, Misa. Yes, let's eat." Raito quickly added, "I want to shower first."

"Okay," she said sweetly before he heard her skip off.

If his rushed breathing was anything to go by, Ryuuzaki was still shaken. Raito hugged him tightly, "Shh, you're okay. We're okay."

Ryuuzaki nodded against Raito's chest, but didn't relax much.

Raito frowned at Ryuuzaki. He moved to kiss Ryuuzaki and didn't stop until the boy melted against him. Raito pressed his lips at random on Ryuuzaki's skin, occasionally stealing a kiss from the boy. He pulled him closer, so that their chests were flush against each other. His breathing set the pace, and Ryuuzaki's gradually slowed to match it.

Ryuuzaki gave a small hum after they broke apart for the third time. Raito's thin fingers were at his neck again, massaging. The content detective was finding it hard to stay awake. He tried to breathe in more deeply to supply oxygen to his hazy mind, and realized a little too late that the deep breaths were only aiding in relaxing him.

Raito brushed his lips against Ryuuzaki's a fourth time and he smiled at how drowsily the other responded. He moved to give Ryuuzaki space but was immediately held in place. Ryuuzaki's bandages felt foreign against his bare side, and Raito asked, "Does it still hurt?"

Ryuuzaki opened his eyes and blinked sleepily, confused by the question. When Raito placed a hand over his bandaged one, he focused on the injury he'd been ignoring and noted that it still stung. However, he could endure the sensation, and wondered which answer he should give. Raito insisted that he always be honest with him, no mater what. So after a moment, he nodded in the affirmative.

Upon receiving the answer, Raito brought their hands to their faces. Ryuuzaki watched as Raito removed the white strips carefully, his expression hard to read. When his injury was finally visible, Raito's expression was clearly sadness.

Ryuuzaki glanced away from Raito to look at his hand and wasn't surprised by the sight. His fingers were dyed red in several of the deeper lacerations, but Ryuuzaki had done far worse to himself in the past; nervous thoughts and too much caffeine never worked in his favor. He wanted to tell the brunette that, but figured it would only make matters worse. Yesterday, when Raito had asked what he'd done to himself, the words were cold, and on some level, Ryuuzaki couldn't help but feel he had failed his lover. He hadn't meant to, really. The thought of Raito hating him scared him more than the thought of Raito being Kira.

"We should clean this up again. We'll leave the bandages off, though." Ryuuzaki heard Raito mutter. The words were quiet enough to leave him wondering whether the brunette was talking to him, or thinking aloud.

"C'mon, let's wash up before meeting with Misa."

Ryuuzaki buried himself further into Raito and the blankets.

"Enough time's gone by for one of us to have already showered…if we were still showering alone," Raito said, minding Ryuuzaki's hand as the detective nuzzled him. "If we wait beyond the second assumed showering time, Misa will be back."

Ryuuzaki didn't move.

Raito fell silent. A few seconds later, Ryuuzaki kissed Raito's collarbone lightly, as if begging forgiveness. Raito smiled and stretched over the edge of the bed, sure to keep Ryuuzaki balanced. He grabbed the handcuffs and bound himself again before looping Ryuuzaki's wrist in the second cuff. They both gasped quietly as the cool metal fell between their chests.

Ryuuzaki kissed Raito's collarbone again.

Smiling, he mussed Ryuuzaki's hair playfully. "C'mon," he said after kissing Ryuuzaki's temple. "Up." He brushed the detective's extended hand when he reached to pull the covers off them.

"But…"

"No, c'mon." Raito bit his lip. "I plan to tell her today. I've already waited too long to tell her. Get up."

Pouting, Ryuuzaki slid to his feet.

Raito slipped his arms around Ryuuzaki's waist from behind and guided him toward the dresser. "All we ever do is sleep."

"That's not _all_ we do…" Ryuuzaki said silkily. He crossed his arms over Raito's. "Besides, I like sleep."

Raito felt himself flush. "Yeah, _now_ you do," he said, smiling. "All our _fun times_, as you've dubbed them," Ryuuzaki glanced over his shoulder and grinned, Raito continued, "seem to have kicked your system back into a normal routine. You must be making up for all those missed hours of sleep. And I thought I was bad."

"Oh?" Ryuuzaki slid in the brunette's hold to face him; Raito's arms were crossed comfortably over the small of his back.

"Yeah, I'd forgo sleep to study. I did it so often that I'd slip into dazes." Raito tried to ignore Ryuuzaki's concerned look. "Walking in a hall one second, then suddenly in a class, or in the middle of a conversation I didn't know I was having." Raito gave a small smile, "Pretending to know what I'd already contributed to a conversation never failed to panic me. Anyway, people would accuse me of being arrogant for my vacant looks, but I think I was actually sleeping." Ryuuzaki was worrying his bottom lip with his teeth, so to ease him, Raito said, "It must have been something like the look you get when someone says cake. The kind of look that makes you want to slap someone."

Ryuuzaki laughed and stuck his tongue out.

"Mature."

"I try."

"Anyway, c'mon."

"No, Raito-kun…" Ryuuzaki whined. "Let's prevent more of those dazes of yours and just go back to bed."

"Ryuuzaki," Raito said sternly. Ryuuzaki opened his mouth and Raito cut him off, "Remember your place, pet."

Blushing, Ryuuzaki nodded and quieted.

Raito smirked. "Good kitty." He leaned forward and kissed Ryuuzaki lightly. He gathered Ryuuzaki's softest shirt and favorite pair of jeans and boxer shorts. He pressed the items against his lover's chest and grabbed random clothing for himself. He planted his hand in the middle of Ryuuzaki's back and pushed the resisting boy to the shower.

* * *

Misa sat across the table, beaming brightly at Raito. She had wanted to sit next to the brunette, but Raito had insisted that, with Ryuuzaki next to him, it would be a tight fit.

Ryuuzaki was sitting with his legs drawn up, bare left hand on his knee obediently, as Raito had ordered. He was finding it increasingly difficult to keep it there. He wasn't close enough to Raito to be touching, and he felt deprived. Suffocating. He glared at the gap between them, which seemed to be growing ever larger. 'Empty. But close. So close. So close, but not touching…' The gap continued to spread. If only Raito would fill it. Maybe he could slip closer to the brunette without gaining much attention… Raito had told him that until Misa knew of their relationship, they couldn't openly do anything that would upset her. He eyed the space warily. Maybe if he moved _very slowly _he could close the distance. He shook his head – disobeying Raito would be another failure. Determined to forget the gap and its temptation, he grabbed his can of soda tightly enough to make small dimples in the aluminum. He took a long drink, focusing on nothing but the taste.

"So, Misa," Raito began. He smiled slightly. 'This isn't going to go well. What do I say?'

"Raito, you're looking wonderful. I haven't seen you for awhile." Looking to Ryuuzaki, she smiled and said, "You, too, Ryuuzaki."

Nodding, Ryuuzaki smiled.

There was an awkward silence.

The gap was alarmingly wide now. Ryuuzaki tried to ignore it, but it mocked him in his peripheral sight. 'Kenophobia,' his mind supplied without effort. Amused, he thought, 'Really? It would explain a lot, actually.' He sighed. 'Just one more to add to the growing list.' He placed his hand squarely in the open space, hoping it would change things. It didn't. Instead, the action confirmed that, indeed, it was a gap. It made him feel alone at his end of the bench. He pulled his hand away from the smooth surface and grabbed his soda to take another drink. 'Please, please, I don't want to be alone.' A tremor in his hand caused the liquid to slosh audibly in the can he was holding. He set down the annoying, noisy can and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from blurting out the information Misa had yet to hear. Raito had said it was his responsibility to tell her, and Ryuuzaki wasn't going to take away that purpose from him, but the _gap_. 'Gods, if he'd only hurry, I wouldn't be alone.' Ryuuzaki wanted so badly to grab Raito's hand. 'Hurry, hurry, hurry,' he begged, as he brought his soda to his lips again, taking another sip. Why wouldn't Raito hurry and say it? _Hurry._ Ryuuzaki felt dizzy. He focused on the sensation and decided his breathing was causing it. Maybe he really was suffocating. He set down the can and tried to change the pattern of his inhales, but was quickly distracted by the unusual heat in the room. 'The cooling system really should be running. If it remains off, the computers will overheat,' Ryuuzaki thought as an expectant Raito pushed the plate of untouched food closer to the anxious detective. Ryuuzaki stared at it for a moment. The thought of eating made him feel sick, and he grimaced. He pulled his gaze away from the table and the gap, and stubbornly stared across the room. Maybe Raito wouldn't be disappointed if he ate something later.

"Misa, there's something I need to say."

"Anything, Raito."

'Hurry, hurry, hurry…'

"Well…"

"Yes?"

'Stupid gap, stupid bench, stupid food, stupid…'

"About _us_, Misa," Raito said, clearly enough that the girl knew he was not involving Ryuuzaki. Misa nodded excitedly, and asked yes, again. Raito drew a deep breath. "The truth is, I don't really think there is an us…"

"Of course there is, silly! Is it because we haven't been doing things together lately?"

"It's not that, Misa."

She paused, confusion written across her face. She slowly continued, "Still, I can cancel plans with Aiko…"

"No, I'd rather you had fun. It's not a matter of time spent together, Misa." Raito cursed mentally. 'I'm not getting anywhere!'

"Oh. But we should be together all the time, Raito. And I'm not the only one who needs to try, you know! I've only made plans with her because you were avoiding me!"

Raito blushed at Misa's accusation. Rather than say he _hadn't_ been avoiding her, he said, "Misa, this is a difficult case." He sank under the weight of the tired excuse borrowed from Ryuuzaki.

"Which is exactly why you should take more breaks, Raito."

"That's not possible."

"It has to be, Raito. You'll make yourself sick if you don't rest."

"Once the case is solved, I'll rest. Misa, people are being _murdered_."

There was a long pause, in which Raito ran his fingers through his hair dejectedly. People really were still being murdered. Why wouldn't Ryuuzaki let them continue?

Misa shyly broke the silence, playing with her hair as she asked, "But, Raito, isn't the case already solved? Everyone else says so."

Raito looked up. "Who? Matsuda and the others? We're close. Really close. There are just a few more steps."

"Well, if there's only a few more steps, you can rest. No more murders will happen," she smiled victoriously.

He replied flatly, "You can't guarantee that. This method of killing is unpredictable and quick."

"Just one break," she insisted.

'This conversation is going the wrong way, and fast,' Raito thought dismally. 'If it keeps up, I'll be obligated to another date with Misa…' He sighed after failing to produce a transition that would loop them back to the starting topic. He considered blurting, 'Misa, I don't love you and you deserve better than me!' but assumed that would be countered by her calling him 'silly' again. 'What a mess.'

"Raito, you could take a break today. Ryuuzaki wouldn't mind another date. Right, Ryuuzaki?"

Raito watched Misa as she looked over to Ryuuzaki for confirmation. The brunette was still fumbling with ways to start over when she leaned toward the silent detective and asked, "Ryuuzaki?" with such concern that Raito glanced over immediately.

Ryuuzaki sat motionless, save for his shallow panting. His eyes were wide, and he looked to be caught in the gaze of a poisonous snake. He didn't respond to either Misa's or Raito's calls.

"Ryuuzaki," Raito tried for the third time. He reached for him, and even before his hand met the boy's shoulder, he could tell Ryuuzaki was trembling. "Ryuuzaki?"

As Raito touched him, sound flooded back to Ryuuzaki. His eyes focused again on the wall he had been staring at, and he questioned why it was his subject of interest.

"Ryuuzaki?" Raito slid closer, eyebrows furrowed in confusion when he felt the heat Ryuuzaki was radiating. 'But he's shivering. Is he ill?' Raito brushed the detective's hair away from his forehead to check for fever. "Are you ok?"

Ryuuzaki's eyes slid shut at the welcomed contact. He slumped against the brunette, slurring, "Sorry…"

"What's wrong? Ryuuzaki, do you feel ill?" Raito moved close enough that their hips were touching.

With the gap finally gone, Ryuuzaki felt he could breathe again.

"Hey," Raito said quietly when Ryuuzaki peeked up at him. "What's wrong?"

"Stay."

Raito blinked. His expression softened and he nodded. Raito wrapped his arms securely around Ryuuzaki, rested his chin against the boy's head, and closed his eyes. Although he looked calm, his mind was whirring. 'What's going on? Was that a panic attack? This is serious, really serious. This behavior has to stop.' He opened his eyes and reached for Ryuuzaki's injured hand. Cradling it softly, he wondered, 'Why has Ryuuzaki become this? Am I at fault?' He shut his eyes again and tightened his hold on his love's hand; Ryuuzaki squeezed back. 'I'll have to find a way to bring him back to himself. He wants so desperately to be shielded from everything, but I can't let him disappear. It's possible he feels there's too much noise inside his own head. I've felt that way before; I'm sure it's worse for him. That could easily be the reason why he doesn't want to be in control anymore. Still, I can't let him put his life on pause.' He kissed Ryuuzaki's hand and speculated, 'Did you panic because we weren't touching?' He nuzzled Ryuuzaki in silence, and felt the boy sigh. 'This is probably the first time in a week that he wasn't holding my hand.' Just as Raito was thinking it was necessary that they not hold hands this time, he cringed inwardly as he remembered the exact reason why.

"Raito?"

Both boys tensed, and Raito bit his lip. He didn't regret seeing to Ryuuzaki's distress, but he didn't want to go about telling Misa of their relationship _this_ way.

The brunette sat up. That's as far as Ryuuzaki allowed him to move, however. He looked to Misa, but couldn't say anything.

Seeing the two still embraced intimately, Misa questioned softly, "What is this?" She continued to stare. 'Raito's rarely held me like that. And he's never kissed _my_ hand, like the gentleman I know he is.'

Ryuuzaki had closed his eyes the moment Raito held him, and he refused to open them now – he had failed Raito, again. He shook his head in disappointment in himself, and only felt worse when Raito hugged him tighter.

Her boyfriend's silence was beginning to scare her. "Raito, are you with Ryuuzaki?"

"I… Misa, our relationship isn't real."

"Yours and his?" she asked, looking at Ryuuzaki.

Raito felt Ryuuzaki's posture dip, and he placed his hand atop his love's head protectively, bringing the boy's ear to his chest. "No, Misa, yours and mine."

Raito's steady heartbeat shocked Ryuuzaki. The calm rhythm captured his attention, and he held onto it firmly.

In a gentle tone, Raito started, "Misa, I've already told you…"

"What? No you haven't! You've never said anything about him!"

Raito flinched at the truth of her words. "I…I've said before that there's nothing between us, though."

"T-there is…"

Raito didn't reply.

"So…you cheat on me to prove it?"

"I…" Raito made a small noise as he shut his mouth. 'D-did I?'

Misa was taken aback by Raito's reaction. Shouldn't he be mad for being caught? She stared at his troubled expression and couldn't find the anger to stay mad at him for long, especially when he wasn't being angry back. "Raito, I love you," Misa said quietly.

'I don't have feelings for her. Did I really cheat? Does it count, when I feel nothing for her? Of course it does! It does because she felt for me. Damn it. Why did I wait so long to tell her?'

Believing Raito's silence to be positive, Misa smiled softly. "You know I love you, right?" She snuck a glance at Ryuuzaki, who remained unresponsive. "You belong with me."

Raito slowly shook his head. "No. I don't, Misa."

The increased pace of Raito's heartbeat bothered Ryuuzaki. He nervously began popping his shoulder, worried now that Raito was worried.

"Please think of what you're doing, Raito."

"There's not much to consider, Misa. I'm sorry. I don't feel anything for you…"

"Raito…"

"Misa," he said, apologetically.

"Raito, I'll always love you." She looked away, bowing her head slightly. "I can wait for you."

"No, Misa. You deserve better than me. I've wronged you."

Misa mumbled about visiting Aiko. She kept her head lowered, quickly leaving the table.

Raito sat starting at the space Misa had previously occupied rather than watch the girl leave. He cupped his hand over Ryuuzaki's shoulder wordlessly

The thin boy stopped the annoying action immediately. He sat quietly in the long silence that followed.

Ryuuzaki's twisted sitting position couldn't be comfortable, and Raito straightened the detective out of it. Ryuuzaki looked to him quickly, eyes wide. Raito slipped his hand into the other's, reassuring Ryuuzaki he wasn't being sent away. Ryuuzaki flashed him a relieved look. Neither said anything for a moment.

Ryuuzaki fidgeted next to the brunette. Things had gone bad. 'Failure,' he sulked. He wanted to console Raito, but felt that it would be improper, considering it was his fault Misa found out before Raito had planned.

Raito sighed. He slouched in his seat and pulled the fidgeting boy to him, pillowing Ryuuzaki's head in his lap. Ryuuzaki met Raito's eyes only for a moment before shutting them guiltily. Both kept to their thoughts. After awhile, the brunette rested his left hand lazily on Ryuuzaki's chest, and used his other to smooth back the detective's hair. He tilted his head and gazed at the ceiling blankly.

"Raito?" Ryuuzaki poked Raito's chest.

Raito hummed in question.

"I apologize."

He looked to him and gave a small smile, "It's alright." Raito glanced to the empty seat across from him. "Well, no it's not. What I mean is, it's not your fault." He pressed a finger to Ryuuzaki's lips before the boy could protest.

Ryuuzaki brushed Raito's hand away in irritation, but before he could argue his point, Raito lightly wrote the word 'cake' against his neck. Ryuuzaki cursed himself aloud the second he pictured the treat.

Raito laughed softly as he continued to feather his fingers across Ryuuzaki's neck. Rather than slap the boy like Raito had teased earlier, he kissed the palm of Ryuuzaki's healing hand and made him slap himself.

Ryuuzaki growled, reflecting the brunette's smile. He sat up and Raito shifted along with him. They settled with Ryuuzaki's back propped up against the brunette, a slice of toast held before his lips.

As Ryuuzaki ate the offered food, Raito kissed his jaw. He rested his chin on Ryuuzaki's shoulder and closed his eyes. Ryuuzaki finished and Raito supplied more silently. When he was sure Ryuuzaki was going to continue, Raito stopped paying attention and stared moodily at the open air in front of them. Thoughts twisted in his mind and he struggled to organize them. He took his three major problems and simplified them as much as possible: Kira's loose, Ryuuzaki's broken, Misa's hurt. 'Ok…so… I can fix this…'

Ryuuzaki listened to Raito's disheartened noises as he ate. He grabbed a new can of soda, opened it with his right hand as he lifted his left to Raito's ear. He tugged lightly and squeaked when Raito turned his head enough to nip his exposed arm. He presented the fresh soda to him. Raito wrapped his fingers over the sugar junkie's and tipped the can, drinking nearly half before pulling the cool metal from his lips. Ryuuzaki finished what Raito left, running his fingers through the brunette's hair.

Raito squeezed the boy affectionately, slipping his hands under the loose shirt to press against his ribs. He was glad the boy was filling out; the first time he'd seen the boy's protruding ribs, he had been too sad to do anything other than hug him tightly. He sighed silently and rubbed his thumbs lazily over Ryuuzaki's smooth skin. He mumbled into his neck, "Eat a little more, Ryuuzaki." He waited until the boy obeyed before closing his eyes. Raito's sleepless night and the stress of his talk with Misa caught up with him as Ryuuzaki casually combed his hair. The solutions for his three demanding problems started to run together as he relaxed against Ryuuzaki.

"Raito-kun," Ryuuzaki whispered. "Let's go to bed."

"It's early."

"You're tired," he stated.

"We need to work, Ryuuzaki…"

"We will."

Raito shook his head. "Now. We need to get Higuchi."

"Tomorrow."

Raito paused tiredly. After a moment he asked, "We'll have him in jail?"

"Tomorrow, Higuchi will be imprisoned," Ryuuzaki said confidently.

Raito didn't respond. As much as he'd like to sleep, he wasn't sure if Ryuuzaki could keep his promise. They really should work on finding more ways to get to Higuchi; how was Ryuuzaki going to just pull everything together? Unless he already had a plan… That wouldn't be surprising. Irritating, but not surprising. Still, Raito couldn't feel secure after being contaminated with the doubts all the others had been whispering. It would be better to get Higuchi as soon as possible – hopefully Ryuuzaki's destructive behavior would change, and then they could sort out the problems with Misa. How is Ryuuzaki going to get Higuchi again? Raito growled into Ryuuzaki's shoulder, unable to stop his circular thought process.

Ryuuzaki slipped free from Raito's hold. He turned and helped the brunette to his feet before leading him wordlessly back to the bedroom. Once there, he pulled back the covers on the unused bed. He glanced to Raito; the boy's eyes were already half closed. He reached for him and began to undress him once Raito stepped within reach. He quickly undressed himself and slipped between the sheets to join the brunette.

Tucking the down comforter against the boy, Ryuuzaki kissed his forehead. He ran his fingers through Raito's hair, smiling when the brunette pulled him closer sleepily.

"Everything will be ok, Raito-kun."

* * *

END VER 1 


	5. Chapter 4 Version 2

Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Note: The story will now be divided into two versions. Although it is recommended that you read both versions, you can of course stick with the version of your choice.

* * *

BEGIN VER 2

* * *

Ryuuzaki laid curled next to Raito, blushing warmly against the cool sheets as he listened to the brunette moan in his sleep. 

Raito whimpered and gave a small thrust of his hips. He licked his lips and for a moment they reflected the moonlight streaming in through the window. He moaned again, "Ryuuzaki…"

The thin boy groaned. It was nearing impossible to keep his hands off of the brunette. After Raito gave a quiet whine, Ryuuzaki finally gave in and slid closer to his lover. He wrapped his hand lightly over the brunette's arousal and started stroking. Raito moaned breathily at the physical touch and Ryuuzaki smiled. He dipped forward and lapped at the brunette's nipple.

Panting, Raito spread his legs invitingly.

Ryuuzaki quietly voiced his approval. He gasped as Raito shifted against his need, and whimpered as the brunette sporadically continued to. Bringing his free hand up to tease Raito's slick nipple, the sugar-addict stretched across Raito to lap at its twin.

Raito blinked sleepily in the dark, moaning as pleasure assaulted his waking mind. His head lolled to the side and he gasped as another wave of pleasure crashed over him. He whispered the other's name in question, unsure if he was still dreaming. He moaned again when Ryuuzaki stroked him more firmly.

Ryuuzaki growled quietly; Raito's husky voice went straight to his erection. He teasingly slowed his strokes again, shifting to fully straddle the brunette.

Raito groaned, "Ryuuzaki…" He splayed his hands over the detective's bare hips and thrust against him.

Ryuuzaki blushed, realizing he had woken Raito. He turned his attention from Raito's chest to glance up at the brunette and smiled when their eyes locked. "Look what you've done," he whispered, short of breath.

"Me?" Raito grinned, "You're the one molesting sleeping boys."

"You started it," he said defensively.

"Oh? I'll be sure to finish it then," he replied, pulling Ryuuzaki down for a kiss. He flipped them over, tugging the sheets off their heated bodies. He contently explored Ryuuzaki's mouth with his tongue, slipping his hands into the boy's hair. He pulled away after a moment and said, "Touch yourself, love."

Ryuuzaki nodded dazedly and did as he was told. He looked to Raito through half-lidded eyes, aroused further by the brunette's attentive gaze. When Raito ran his hands smoothly over Ryuuzaki's thighs, the boy moaned and sped up his strokes.

"Slow," came Raito's terse response to the action. He lightly cupped his hand over Ryuuzaki's and drastically slowed the pace. Ryuuzaki whimpered at the change. "Good pet," he whispered and Ryuuzaki moaned again. Raito watched Ryuuzaki close his eyes and bite his lip to stay committed to the leisurely pumps. Raito slid down his lover's form and took the tip of the boy's cock into his mouth without warning.

Ryuuzaki gasped and thrust, stopping his hand completely.

Raito tapped his index finger against Ryuuzaki's idle hand as he continued to lick. Ryuuzaki unsteadily resumed stroking himself.

"Raito?"

The brunette hummed in question and smirked at the unintentional result.

Panting as the burst of pleasure faded, Ryuuzaki mumbled, "Raito, one of us should be inside the other."

"How eloquently said," Raito smiled as he sat up.

"Well, had I said one of us should take the other, you would have replied, 'Where to?'"

Raito agreed playfully, stretching out over Ryuuzaki to nip and mark his neck.

Ryuuzaki mewed. "How do we decide top and bottom?" He tilted his head further back to offer more of his throat to the brunette.

Raito wrapped his hand over Ryuuzaki's stilled one and began pumping again. Ryuuzaki shivered and closed his eyes. "I have an idea," Raito replied. He leaned over the edge of the bed to stare at the mess of poker cards on the floor. They had been left there, earlier in the night, after both boys had been too tired to be of any challenge to each other. He grabbed a random selection and returned to Ryuuzaki. He tapped them against the boy's hip to even the edges, and then fanned them out, face down.

Ryuuzaki smiled at the cards before saying, "Black, I top; Red, you top."

The brunette nodded and held the cards out to Ryuuzaki. The boy drew and turned the card over for both of them to see: ten of diamonds, red. Raito flipped his hand to reveal four black cards and two red.

Ryuuzaki stuck his tongue out at Raito. "I didn't say it was unfair."

Raito shrugged, took the singled card, and tossed the group back to the floor.

"Nightstand," the detective instructed.

"Don't be lazy," Raito replied, taking Ryuuzaki's length into his hand.

Ryuuzaki moaned, waiting a few seconds as the brunette stroked him before twisting to reach for the nightstand's drawer. He retrieved a small bottle of oil. Before he could uncap it, Raito had him pinned in a kiss. He smiled, setting the bottle aside to run his hands through Raito's hair.

Raito took the abandoned bottle and opened it with one hand, using the other to brush his fingertips over Ryuuzaki's ribs. He was happy that the bones were no longer protruding dangerously, though it was still a chore to get the boy to eat anything nutritional.

Ryuuzaki stretched under Raito's warm touch. He let his left hand fall from the brunette's hair to tangle it in his own. He reached behind his ear and pulled the small sliver handcuff key into the open. He had taken up the habit of unchaining Raito from himself, in hopes of convincing Raito that he had faith in his current innocence – Raito had been sulking quite a lot lately, and Ryuuzaki would rather see him confused than sad. He unlocked Raito's cuff dexterously and broke their kiss as he pulled the boy's hand away from his ribs. He pressed his lips gently to Raito's bare wrist.

Raito relaxed against Ryuuzaki, nuzzling his neck before kissing his jaw. "Why?" he questioned softly. He still wasn't used to finding himself unbound to the detective. This was the first time he had ever truly witnessed the boy freeing him.

Ryuuzaki licked across Raito's inner wrist. He shrugged.

Raito smiled at the unusual sensation. Only Ryuuzaki could make him take notice of every part of his body. When Ryuuzaki kissed his wrist a final time and placed the key into his hand, Raito unlocked the metal circling the thin boy's wrist.

After Raito passed the key back, they both pushed the undone chain away from them. Ryuuzaki wrapped his arms around the other and pulled him close. He squirmed against him when he felt the oil dripping onto his cock. "Raito? You're going to waste it."

Raito returned the boy's earlier shrug as a response. He teased the tip of Ryuuzaki's slick length with the pad of his thumb.

"Ahh…" Ryuuzaki thrust as much as he could, whimpering as heavy drops of oil continued to travel down his erection, tickling his sensitive flesh. He felt Raito moving against him oddly but couldn't focus enough on it.

Raito swiped his tongue over Ryuuzaki's lower lip when the boy started to teeth at it a little too fiercely. He fisted Ryuuzaki's erection to steal the excess oil and finished circling his own opening with the lubrication.

Ryuuzaki mewed against the brunette's neck when Raito's firm palm turned into fleeting pressure from his fingertips. "More," he murmured.

Raito oiled his fingers and easily pushed a digit into himself. He paused at the new feeling and whispered to Ryuuzaki, "Patience, kitten." He tipped the bottle over Ryuuzaki's member again, quieting any protest the boy was about to give. Raito lightly stroked Ryuuzaki, and continued to prepare himself, now stretched enough for two fingers.

Ryuuzaki hugged the brunette tightly to him. "You're wasting it," he repeated quietly, distracted by the oil.

"Am I?" Raito moaned, slipping in a third finger. He let out another, drawn-out moan at the discovery of his prostate. He experimented with varying pressures, eventually too aroused to take notice of the different effects. His supporting arm buckled beneath him and he collapsed heavily, eyes shut tight in pleasure. Panting, he thrust against the boy beneath him. The friction on his trapped arousal had him whimpering, and he pulled away, pressing back unwittingly against his fingers. He groaned and thrust forward again to escape that pleasure only to rush into more.

"Raito?" Ryuuzaki loosened his hold when the brunette groaned deeply enough for him to feel it reverberate inside his own ribs. He finally realized the reason for Raito's strange movements. He nearly came at the display of the brunette pleasuring himself and had to shut his eyes for a brief moment. He licked his lips and slid his fingers through Raito's hair when the boy bit his shoulder gently. He opened his eyes to watch, whispering into his ear.

Raito whimpered in response to Ryuuzaki's stimulating whispers. He shuddered, panting softly against Ryuuzaki's skin. When the boy purred, "Beautiful," into his ear, Raito licked affectionately at the pale flesh beneath his lips.

"Weren't you going to top?" Ryuuzaki received a quiet moan as a reply. "Why use a game of chance if we don't obey the results?" he asked.

"Results," Raito echoed huskily before groaning, moving back against his fingers.

"This is the opposite," the detective informed, glazed eyes fixed on the brunette.

"Opposite," he slurred. He whimpered as he thrust forward again, eyes closed.

Laughing, he asked, "Are you listening?" Raito didn't acknowledge him. He smiled and gently stopped all of Raito's movements.

Raito panted, struggling weakly against Ryuuzaki's hold. He moaned incoherently when he wasn't free to continue. He finally grasped the thought he wanted to convey, and uttered, "Close…" He opened his dilated eyes to look at Ryuuzaki pleadingly.

"Yes, we're very close," Ryuuzaki smirked playfully before kissing Raito's forehead.

Raito whined quietly.

Ryuuzaki tipped the brunette onto his back, pulling his hand from his passage in the process.

Raito whined again.

The detective shushed him lovingly. He slicked his fingers with the nearly empty bottle and pressed one slender finger into the brunette.

"L-left…" Raito moaned once Ryuuzaki obliged. The pleasure was unpredictable, now that he wasn't in control.

Ryuuzaki stroked the small pleasure spot mercilessly. He helped Raito bend his knees, making sure his feet were planted securely against the mattress. He watched Raito shakily reach for himself, squeezing the base of his erection tightly.

"W-wait…" Raito stuttered, looking to Ryuuzaki. He groaned gutturally, tossing his head back as Ryuuzaki increased his efforts.

"I thought you were close," he cooed.

Raito nodded and moaned, "Close…"

Ryuuzaki slipped in a second finger. He worked his tongue over the brunette's tight sac and felt him tremble. "Closer now, Raito-kun?" Raito groaned, gripping the sheets. "Yes?" Ryuuzaki smiled before he dragged his tongue roughly up the boy's arousal.

"Ahh!" Raito gasped and shivered again as pleasure raced through his body. "Ryuuzaki…inside…" he moved meaningfully against the detective's cock in an attempt to avoid more teasing.

Ryuuzaki moaned, reaching to fist himself. "I don't think we'd last," he panted, still pleasuring the brunette. He leaned forward and tongued Raito's cock tenderly.

"Ryuuzaki," Raito whimpered, caught between the boy's fingers and mouth. He could feel Ryuuzaki stroking himself, and he moved back to add to his pleasure. A moan traveled down his erection in response and he groaned, eager to continue rubbing against the boy.

"Raito," Ryuuzaki bit his lip and sat back, "let go of yourself…"

Raito licked his dry lips and shook his head. "Inside," he whispered.

Ryuuzaki moaned quietly, pulling his lover closer to him. He kissed Raito's hip and fitted a pillow under the boy. He uncapped the bottle a final time and covered his length and fingers with the remaining oil. He mewled quietly and closed his eyes as his hand moved smoothly over his arousal; the forgotten bottle slipped out of his slicked hand and fell against Raito's thigh. He opened his eyes and laughed at Raito's confused expression before leaning to kiss the place of impact.

Raito returned the laugh breathlessly. He calmed himself within the time Ryuuzaki allowed him; he wasn't able to take his hand away as it was the only thing preventing his orgasm, but he felt the coil in his belly loosen slightly. He smiled when Ryuuzaki's soft lips pressed to his. He opened his eyes and whispered, "So patient."

"It's our first time," he replied quietly before kissing him again.

The simple statement implied so much, and Raito's chest constricted at the caring expression Ryuuzaki wore. His first reaction was to steal another kiss from him.

His stomach fluttered as Raito's eyes cleared for him. They held each other's gaze for a long moment before Raito's eyes slid shut. Ryuuzaki pressed a kiss to his forehead and smiled, waiting for Raito's rushed breathing to lessen. At Raito's request, Ryuuzaki slipped his fingers back into the boy. He used the new angle to his advantage and quickly had Raito moaning. Again at the boy's instruction, he removed his hand and positioned himself at Raito's opening.

Raito reached for Ryuuzaki with his free hand. He pulled him forward and down, kissing him as the motion caused the pale boy to slide in.

"Tight," Ryuuzaki groaned, breaking their kiss. He pressed forward slowly, biting his lip. "Nngh…tight…" His breath hitched and he hid his face against the brunette's neck. He swallowed thickly when he was fully seated and paused to let Raito adjust, clenching his teeth to deny his hips the urge to thrust.

Testing the new experience, Raito shifted and Ryuuzaki moaned deeply. He smiled and ran his thumb over the boy's nipple in light circles, turning his head to nip and lap at Ryuuzaki's neck. He tightened around the boy's thick length and continued to squeeze moaning quietly whenever Ryuuzaki moved.

It wasn't long before Ryuuzaki was gripping Raito's upper arms tightly, whimpering. He tilted his head back and shivered when Raito bit over his rapid pulse. He hadn't moved since he had entered Raito; he didn't have permission. "Please… Oh, please… Raito…"

Raito felt the boy panting against him harshly and he whispered in his ear, "Move, kitten." Ryuuzaki moaned softly, nuzzling his neck. Raito smiled and easily guided Ryuuzaki's first thrust.

Ryuuzaki let out a strangled moan and thrust forward again. He started a strong rhythm, making small noises against Raito's neck.

"Gods," Raito groaned. He focused on keeping his orgasm in check but was quickly losing the battle. Their sweat-slick stomachs teased his straining erection with every movement and Ryuuzaki struck his prostate with perfect accuracy. He moaned helplessly and pushed toward Ryuuzaki to meet the boy's hips in hopes of bringing him to his level.

With the brunette repetitively tightening and pressing back against him, Ryuuzaki quickly reached that final peak. "Let…let go now…" he mumbled.

"Already…?"

"Said…wouldn't last…" Ryuuzaki panted, reaching between them to Raito's arousal. He wrapped his hand over Raito's and they both pulled upward firmly.

Raito cried out, coming almost immediately. He arched against Ryuuzaki, bunching the sheets tightly in his fists.

Ryuuzaki gasped; his own pleasure spiked as the brunette's body tensed. He managed a single thrust before releasing into that tight heat, breathless as Raito's channel milked him of everything he had.

They fell back to the mattress in dead weight. Ryuuzaki drew in several deep gasps of air before slipping out of Raito smoothly; the sensation produced matching moans from them both. The only sounds that followed were their labored breaths.

Ryuuzaki's mind slowly cleared as his strength trickled back. With some effort, he propped himself up over the brunette. "Maybe I can get answers, now that you have blood back up here," he kissed Raito's forehead.

Raito smiled. "You were quizzing me?" He closed his eyes tiredly.

Ryuuzaki wanted to press his lips to Raito's, but the exhausted boy was still slightly breathless. He opted to kiss his cheek instead. "Why did you reverse the results?"

"Why did I… What? Why did…"

Ryuuzaki smiled and rested against the sheets again. "Still recovering? It was quite a show."

Raito averted his eyes in embarrassment. "Didn't know it would feel that good," he admitted.

Ryuuzaki kissed the brunette's shoulder.

"The chain," Raito mumbled his answer after a moment. "Finally realized what you've been up to…"

Ryuuzaki hummed thoughtfully, eyes closed as he started to drift off. "Why…do you always lock us up again?"

He smiled softly. "I'm not sure." He turned on his side to face the flushed boy. He tucked Ryuuzaki against him and pulled the covers back over their waists. His eyelids grew heavy and he rested his chin on the boy's head. "I love you."

"I love you, Raito-kun," Ryuuzaki mumbled into Raito's shoulder before he fell asleep.

Raito quickly followed, arms wrapped possessively around the detective.

* * *

BANG BANG 

Both boys shot up in bed, knocking their heads together audibly. They jerked away from each other, both growling a string of expletives with the heels of their hands to their injuries. They sat in silence for a moment, reflecting the other's confusion.

Raito saw Ryuuzaki wince again, and he pulled the boy to him, kissed and massaged his hurt away. The thin boy wrapped his arms around Raito's waist and sleepily pushed them back into a reclined position. Raito could feel Ryuuzaki dozing off again, and he lazily ran his fingers through the boy's hair.

"Raito!" exclaimed the door. Another set of loud bangs ensued.

Ryuuzaki gave a start and grumbled irritably, "What the hell is that noise?"

"The door is angry," Raito fuzzily replied.

"Raito?" Misa's muffled voice carried an angry tone now. "I know you're in there!"

"Misa?" Raito asked, twisting beneath Ryuuzaki to stare at the door, wearing a puzzled expression.

"Raito, we haven't seen each other in so long!"

"Good morning, Misa," Raito called, finally capable of coherent thought.

She replied, "Let's have breakfast."

"Yes, let's eat." Raito quickly added, "I want to shower first."

"Okay," she said sweetly before he heard her skip off.

There was a placid silence before Ryuuzaki complained, "Noisy." He snuggled deeper into the brunette and the blankets.

Raito smiled and wrestled with the warm boy, growling in his ear playfully. He wriggled and laughed as Ryuuzaki spidered his hands over his sides. "Tickling isn't fair," he gasped out, pinning Ryuuzaki's arms above their heads.

Ryuuzaki submitted quickly. He grinned and pressed closer to Raito, kissing the boy's collarbone. He cuddled against him again.

The brunette released Ryuuzaki's arms, and the boys tangled together immediately. Raito combed Ryuuzaki's hair meditatively, suddenly worried by the thoughts Misa's morning greeting brought. "Ryuuzaki," he whispered.

Ryuuzaki shushed him, and shook his head. "Talking…noisy…"

Raito laughed, lightly drumming his fingers down Ryuuzaki's spine. "Wake up," he poked the boy's hip. "I have something important to say."

He made a negative noise and tilted his head to kiss Raito.

"Ryuuzaki," Raito said, pulling away from the boy's lips.

Ryuuzaki inched forward again to occupy the brunette's mouth.

Raito smiled and pushed him away gently. "Ryuuzaki."

The detective gave in and relaxed against Raito. "Ok."

"Awake?"

"Yes."

Raito opened his mouth to continue, but failed to find the words to start.

After the long pause, Ryuuzaki pillowed his head on Raito's chest. "Sleep?" he asked hopefully. "Ten minutes. Ten…"

"I have to tell her," he said in a rush.

"Tell her ten minutes? What?" Ryuuzaki questioned drowsily.

Raito could feel Ryuuzaki pouting in confusion, but it didn't last long; Ryuuzaki was soon asleep. Raito sighed. He eased the sugar-addict onto his side before quietly making his way to the dresser. He carelessly grabbed a shirt for himself and tossed it to the bed. He grinned when Ryuuzaki nuzzled the cloth that surely smelled of him. Picking a couple of drawstring cotton pants for both of them, as well as a snug-fitting tank top for Ryuuzaki, Raito stepped back to the bed. He left the clothes at the foot of the mattress and climbed back in. The metal handcuffs caught his attention and he stared at them for a moment before gathering them into his hands. He warmed the cold chain against his chest and closed one cuff over his wrist. Leaning over Ryuuzaki, he locked the boy up, leaving the ring comfortably loose. Ryuuzaki shifted under the arc of Raito's arm, pressing his back tightly against him; Raito's white shirt still held under his nose.

"Ten minutes," Raito whispered softly to the sleeping boy. He smiled and wrapped an arm around Ryuuzaki, bringing his hand up to rest on the pale one clutching his shirt. His anxious thoughts eventually trailed off; Ryuuzaki's steady breathing easily lulled him back to sleep.

* * *

Ryuuzaki flung open the bathroom door and threw out Raito's balled up shirt. He squeaked when Raito grabbed him around the waist. As the brunette pushed past him for the item, Ryuuzaki tugged on the chain and Raito clumsily dropped to the floor. Ryuuzaki laughed and pounced on him. 

"Ryuuzaki! I'm going to hit you so hard!" he smiled against Ryuuzaki's neck.

"Ooh, _where_?"

"In the _face_."

Ryuuzaki grinned. "Hm. That doesn't sound too romantic. I think I'll pass."

Raito laughed. "Get off me, you bastard." He planted his left hand on the boy's chest and propped him up. He stretched and reached forward with his other hand, fingertips just shy of the shirt.

"No." Ryuuzaki stretched out over the brunette, making a small, content noise.

"So defiant." Smirking, Raito looked away from the crumpled cloth to mark Ryuuzaki's neck; working gently enough to ensure the mark would fade within minutes. He bit lightly before soothing the hurt with his tongue. He took his time, listening contently to Ryuuzaki's soft moans. He slipped away from the dazed boy once he had the chance and snatched up his shirt. He managed to get arms through before he was pinned to the floor again. Laughing, he ruffled Ryuuzaki's drying hair, giving him an even wilder look.

Ryuuzaki moved away and sat up on his haunches. He reached up, pouting, to run his hands through his hair and Raito quickly finished dressing himself.

"I still want the real shirt," he said, eyeing the brunette's t-shirt.

"You have a real shirt," Raito replied, fingering the cloth covering Ryuuzaki's chest.

"Lies." He ran his hands over his bare skin, coming to a stop on his shoulders. He frowned, looking at his exposed arms.

Raito moved to sit on his knees. He couldn't resist hugging Ryuuzaki to pin his crossed arms to himself. He kissed him teasingly. "I like it." He kissed down the boy's left arm, pulling Ryuuzaki's waist closer to him to tug down the tight cloth bunched there.

Ryuuzaki smiled and waited until the brunette made his way closer to his wrist. He turned his head and stole a kiss when Raito was close enough. He slipped free from Raito's hold and hugged him fiercely. "It hurts."

"What does? The shirt? Or this hug?" Raito smiled and stood up, pulling Ryuuzaki along with him.

"I love you."

"So much, it hurts?"

Ryuuzaki nodded.

Raito laughed and bowed slightly to place a kiss over Ryuuzaki's heart. He placed his hand squarely over the area and smiled up at the boy. "Maybe if we get food in you, you'll focus on your stomach and not your heart."

He led Ryuuzaki to the kitchen, pausing to kiss the boy's arms anytime he rubbed at them. When they entered, the smell of cooking chicken and fresh vegetables greeted them. They both peeked around the wall to find Matsuda busy at work over the stove.

"Does my sister demand she have a man who can cook?" Raito teased, glancing at the apron tied neatly around Matsuda's waist.

Ryuuzaki smirked, arms finally hanging comfortably at his sides.

Matsuda spun around. He blushed darkly, smiling sheepishly. "Well, I thought I could surprise her. I've been practicing."

"She's lucky to have you," Raito smiled.

"Thank you, Raito." Matsuda happily returned to work.

"We're lucky to have him, too," Raito whispered to Ryuuzaki, a mischievous smile playing over his lips. He bunched the chain soundlessly in his hand and snuck closer to Matsuda; Ryuuzaki followed quietly, curious. Raito grabbed a fork and handed off the chain to Ryuuzaki. As Matsuda turned off the burner under the meat and moved to slice more carrots, Raito helped himself to the pan of cooked chicken. He smiled at Ryuuzaki, who was leaning over his shoulder. He offered the tip of the fork to him, and kissed Ryuuzaki's forehead when the boy took the chicken between his teeth. He repeated the action twice, cleverly avoiding Matsuda. When he offered a fourth piece to Ryuuzaki, the grinning boy guided the fork to Raito's lips instead.

"Raito! Can't you wait five minutes?" Matsuda frowned at the brunette, holding a plate of assorted vegetables over a sizzling pan.

Raito swallowed and smiled, "Sorry, Matsuda." He flicked Ryuuzaki's upper arm the second Matsuda looked away. Ryuuzaki placed his hand over the abused skin and motioned he didn't mean for them to get caught.

Matsuda glanced at the silent duo before noisily placing a lid over the finished chicken. Raito and Ryuuzaki both laughed at the blatant hint.

"We'll wait, Matsuda," Ryuuzaki said. "Can we help?"

"You can gather drinks," Matsuda suggested. "If we're all crowded around the burners, I don't think we'd be able to move."

"Raito! Good morning!"

Raito gasped, suddenly holding an armful of Misa.

Ryuuzaki caught Raito's gaze for a moment before glancing away awkwardly.

"Good morning, Misa," Raito replied, turning his attention from the fidgeting Ryuuzaki to look helplessly to Matsuda.

"Misa, could you set the table for us?" Matsuda asked casually, winking at Raito before turning back to the stove.

"Of course, Matsuda!" She quickly grabbed plates and tousled Ryuuzaki's hair as she passed him. "Good morning, Ryuuzaki."

"Morning," he replied, lifting a hand to card his fingers through his hair.

Once she turned the corner, Raito pulled Ryuuzaki to him. He bumped his forehead against Ryuuzaki's and smiled. "Don't be jealous." He kissed him lightly.

"I'm not," Ryuuzaki said quietly.

"Well, it's something." Raito pushed him toward the fridge and followed just enough to allow a little slack in the chain. He glanced at Matsuda after Ryuuzaki started digging around for drinks. "Thanks."

"Could you hand me the chicken?" Matsuda replied.

Raito paused at the unexpected response and then hurried to help. He waited silently as Matsuda worked.

"You still haven't told her."

'Was that a question?' Raito shifted his weight, "No. Not yet. I…"

"Just tell her. You have to be quick about it, Raito." Matsuda flicked the burner to a lower setting and turned to face him. "It'll hurt more the longer you wait."

"I know," Raito quietly acknowledged. "I'm not sure how to."

"Hm. I wouldn't know, either." Matsuda raised his hands defensively when Raito glared at him. "I'm sure there's an easy way though. We just have to think." He faced the stove again and stirred the combined food. "What do you want to tell her?"

"I love Ryuuzaki," he said, tugging lightly on the chain connecting him to the boy. Ryuuzaki glanced over, pulling an empty can of soda away from his lips guiltily. Raito smiled at him. "And she should find someone more deserving of her."

"That's it?"

"Pretty much."

Matsuda raised an eyebrow and switched off the burner.

"I was hoping she'd lead the conversation after that. I'll answer any questions she has."

"I see," said Matsuda, turning back to Raito. He froze suddenly, eyes wide.

A wet crash echoed in the kitchen as Ryuuzaki dropped his second can of soda.

Raito furrowed his brow at the boys' confusing behavior. He was jerked to the side when Ryuuzaki rushed to clean the mess he'd created. "What's wrong with you two?" Raito stumbled a bit toward Ryuuzaki and spun around to face the fumbling boy when he caught sight of Misa. "Oh…"

Misa had her hands to her mouth, her eyes glassy with unshed tears. "Raito? What you just said…"

Raito straightened himself and said softly, "It's true."

"You love Ryuuzaki?"

"Completely," he replied, holding her gaze sincerely.

She looked to the floor for a moment. She whispered, "You don't love me?"

Ryuuzaki finally composed himself and stepped a few inches closer to Raito to allow slack in the chain. He remained silent, glancing to Matsuda who was watching the scene somberly.

"Not the way you want me to," he replied. He stepped closer to her and Ryuuzaki mirrored his footfalls, popping his shoulder nervously. Raito gave the chain a minute tug and Ryuuzaki fell completely silent. Lifting Misa's chin with his hand gently, Raito said, "You deserve someone better."

"No I don't!" she clasped her hand over his. "I mean… I mean, you're perfect! Wait, Raito. What did I do wrong? I can fix it!"

"It's nothing you've done, Misa."

"Then something I didn't do?"

Raito smiled softly. "Misa, I just don't feel that way for you. I've said so before."

"But! Raito… I don't want to give you away."

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I'm not yours to give, Misa."

She wrapped her arms tightly around him before he could pull away. "Raito, please don't do this," she mumbled into his chest.

Raito glanced over his shoulder at Ryuuzaki to find the boy chewing nervously on the tip of his ring finger, avoiding his eyes. Raito reached back to take the detective's hand and smiled at him reassuringly.

"Misa, please understand I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to lead you along."

"Raito, just tell me what I have to do," she begged, looking up to him.

Raito stepped free from her hold, bumping against Ryuuzaki. He squeezed the boy's hand. "I suppose you'd have to be Ryuuzaki," he said.

Misa looked to the currently quiet eccentric. The boy was staring at Raito fondly; Raito was looking back just as softly.

"Raito, I can't stop loving you."

Raito looked back guiltily. "Is… Is it really love, Misa? Are you sure?" She didn't respond immediately as she was prone to, and Raito quickly continued. "The time we spent together, before… Well, before all this… I hardly remember any of it, Misa. Do you? How did we meet, for instance? You're famous, Misa; I'm just a no-name schoolboy. It doesn't add up." He glanced to Ryuuzaki for a second. 'The same goes for Ryuuzaki,' he thought. 'Under usual circumstances, would we have ever met?' He turned back to Misa. "If his theories are right, then you don't love me, you love Ki…" Raito bit his lower lip, afraid to continue the thought. His paranoia gripped him viciously and he suddenly had trouble breathing.

Ryuuzaki felt the brunette tense as Kira came into discussion. He could only assume his previous accusations toward the boy were finally being considered, now that they were closer to Higuchi. Ryuuzaki was sad to see that once he had let go of the theories, Raito had taken them up. The brunette was beginning to hyperventilate and Ryuuzaki's breath caught in his throat as he watched. He took a jerky step toward Raito before he quickly pulled the boy to him, slipping his fingers under Raito's handcuff and pressing his fingertips to the boy's wrist to separate the metal from his skin. Once he had simulated the feeling of being unbound, he held his free hand to the base of Raito's neck, whispering quietly in his ear. "Shh, Raito-kun. Hold your breath." He pressed his chest flush against Raito's erratic rise and fall and held his breath to encourage the brunette to do the same. "Everything's okay," he murmured gently as he exhaled. His face was hidden from Misa's view, so he felt free to kiss along Raito's neck silently. "Relax."

Misa stepped forward worriedly. "Raito? Raito, are you ok?"

The brunette held on tightly to Ryuuzaki, fighting to hold his breath as the boy instructed. He buried his face against Ryuuzaki's shoulder.

"You're not Kira," Ryuuzaki whispered.

'Kira…' Raito made a small noise of distress. He pulled his wrist free from the detective's hold to feel the comforting metal drop into place and exhaled sharply. He inhaled Ryuuzaki's clean scent and focused on it desperately, closing his eyes just as he felt another set of hands on him. He pressed closer to Ryuuzaki fearfully, but stilled when Matsuda's voice reached him. He was half led, half lifted to a chair; Ryuuzaki eased him into it.

Gently framing Raito's face with his palms, Ryuuzaki tilted the boy's head up. Raito was taking deeper breaths, but still far too many. He pressed his lips gently to Raito's, hoping to even his breathing as well as distract him.

Raito opened his eyes, to see his own reflection in Ryuuzaki's.

The kiss was very light; Ryuuzaki had his fingertips pressed to Raito's jaw to further coax his panting to stop by easing his mouth closed.

Raito did as Ryuuzaki was silently asking, and was rewarded with a quick sweep of the boy's tongue over his lips. He relaxed and closed his eyes again, stretching to reach Ryuuzaki. He pulled the sugar-addict closer.

Ryuuzaki slowly parted from the brunette, happy to find him breathing properly. He smiled at him, one hand tangled in the brunette's hair, the other still at his jaw. "Better?" Raito nodded with closed eyes and Ryuuzaki kneeled to hug him. He rocked them back and forth slowly, mumbling simply into his shoulder, "Scary."

"Sorry," he replied quietly. He looped his arms around Ryuuzaki. He opened his eyes; Matsuda and Misa were both looking at him in concern.

"Here," Matsuda nearly whispered, offering a glass of water.

"Thank you."

Ryuuzaki moved slightly to allow the brunette to drink, but didn't release his hold.

Raito placed his hand comfortingly over Ryuuzaki's head. He drank greedily, looking to Matsuda questioningly when the boy tipped the glass away from his lips.

Matsuda cleared his throat. "Easy, Raito."

He nodded and began drinking again, searching Matsuda's eyes for disapproval of his intake. He smiled over the edge of the glass when Matsuda caringly brushed Raito's hair away from his face.

After Raito finished, Matsuda took back the empty glass and stepped aside for Misa.

"Raito? I'm so sorry. Are you ok?"

He nodded, "Sorry, Misa, if I scared you, too." He sighed silently, relaxing noticeably against Ryuuzaki as the kneeling boy began to rub his back soothingly. His eyes slid shut and he rested his head against Ryuuzaki's shoulder.

"Raito, I want you to know; I don't love Kira."

Ryuuzaki tightened his hold on the brunette at the mention of Kira, terrified of a repeat panic attack.

Raito returned the strengthened embrace. He fought against the chaotic spin of thoughts and doubts that threatened to pull him down again. 'I'm not Kira. I can't be.' His breath hitched and he felt Ryuuzaki's warm palm press against his sternum. 'I won't be weak,' he growled to himself, forcing his eyes open.

"You're the one I love, Raito."

Raito blinked up at her as Ryuuzaki's evidence ran through his head at a dizzying pace. 'Connections… There are so many connections. Why can't I remember anything?' Misa repeated herself and Raito could only nod. He didn't trust himself to open his mouth, afraid that he'd either start hyperventilating again or scream his innocence; both of which weren't favorable.

Misa glanced to Ryuuzaki who was still soothing Raito. She was glad that someone could. Leaning forward, she cupped Raito's face.

Raito's hand sped to cover hers. "Misa, I'm sorry."

She smiled sadly. "I know. There's no need to be." After everything she'd seen, she was willing to leave Raito in Ryuuzaki's caring hands. She pulled back and bit her lip nervously before asking, "We can still be friends?"

"Of course," he answered quickly. He smiled at her, grateful for her acceptance. "Thank you."

Smiling, Misa nodded. She gracefully hid her love for the brunette gazing up at her.

* * *

END VER 2 


	6. Chapter 5 Version 1

Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

* * *

BEGIN VER 1

* * *

Ryuuzaki stared challengingly at the time displayed on his laptop screen. 'Five hours. Five…hours…with nothing to show for it.'

After the brunette had fallen asleep after Misa's talk - and Ryuuzaki's embarrassing episode - Ryuuzaki had entertained himself with card tricks. Luckily, Raito hadn't taken too long to rest.

They both decided to inform the rest of the investigation team of their decision to capture Higuchi immediately. Mixed reactions had met their announcement – nervous excitement being the only shared one. A long discussion had followed; Ryuuzaki sat listening respectively well into the evening, erasing any fears the others expressed. He only excused both himself and the brunette when he had noticed Raito's increasing exhaustion. Six hours had passed since Raito had fallen asleep.

Ryuuzaki frowned and tried once again to make progress with his thoughts, running his finger over the touchpad in uneven circles. He had scanned the organized Kira documents countless times, and was still afraid of overlooking a crucial fact. When he had given the others hard copies, Ryuuzaki had hoped fresh eyes would give him more insight; unfortunately, the others had seen the task as simple busy work and Ryuuzaki had gotten nothing from the assignment. He closed all active windows concerning Higuchi and opened them again in an effort to start fresh. His thumb found its accustomed spot against his lips, and the simple position soothed him. He glanced guiltily to the sleeping brunette stretched out alongside him but left his thumb where it was. He sighed silently and looked back to the monitor. 'Higuchi…annoys me.' He selected another puccho block from the group scattered across the keyboard, unwrapping the treat with the same hand. The candy usually brought a smile to his lips; he barely registered the taste this time. Looking away from his cascaded documents to focus instead on the bedroom's window, he sleepily watched a plane pass over. The craft's lazily flickering lights blurred as he fell back into his thoughts. 'Higuchi needs a name and a face to kill… Okay. We'll take precautions against slip-ups. It's going to be risky to approach him directly, but…' He looked back to his screen. Maximizing the document stating the man's behavior patterns, then tabbing over to the file listing related deaths, Ryuuzaki hummed in thought. 'But…he's going to run. He's a coward who holds no ethics; he kills for personal gain.' Ryuuzaki played with wrappers absentmindedly. 'He doesn't act the way Rai…the first Kira did.' The pale boy popped his shoulder tensely, trying unsuccessfully to banish the unwanted Raito-Kira thought. He froze when he realized he was making noise and looked to Raito. The brunette continued to sleep undisturbed and Ryuuzaki returned to his persistent thoughts. 'Cornered creatures are never entirely predictable… Higuchi is a very defensive, anxious killer and we'll have to be prepared for the slim chance that he won't run; that he'll stand his ground and fight.' Ryuuzaki smirked. 'Unlikely.'

Raito woke frowning, pulling his pillow closer. He was confused by the unnatural light filling the room, and whispered, "Ryuuzaki?" He opened an eye to locate the boy's position before draping his arm over his face to shield himself. "What are you doing?" he mumbled. Shifting, he pressed closer to the pale boy, face hidden behind Ryuuzaki's back to avoid the laptop's light. He wrapped his arms around Ryuuzaki, shivering as he came into contact with the other's cool skin. He tugged Ryuuzaki down and threw the blankets over him. He frowned when the silent detective reached for his laptop. "No." Raito laced his fingers with Ryuuzaki's and brought their arms back under the covers. "You need to rest," he nuzzled the crook of Ryuuzaki's neck.

Ryuuzaki laughed and squirmed away from the brunette's lips. "I need to think, Raito."

"Think?" Raito dragged Ryuuzaki back, tempted to tickle him again. He resisted so as to keep the boy next to him and was rewarded for his choice. Raito hummed contently, drunk on Ryuuzaki's scent and quickly warming body. He pressed his forehead to the base of Ryuuzaki's neck and ran his fingers through the fluff behind the boy's ear.

"To catch Kira," he replied quietly, feeling drowsy in Raito's arms, "I need to think." He smiled when Raito tangled their limbs together to keep him from reaching for his laptop again.

"You can think right here," Raito whispered. He squeezed lovingly.

Ryuuzaki smiled again, closing his eyes. "No I can't. You're making me sleepy."

Raito laughed quietly. "Good. Rest." He tucked Ryuuzaki in with more care and felt the boy sigh gently.

The detective pressed back against Raito, pulling the boy's arm around him a little tighter. After a moment he felt the brunette's weight rest against him comfortably as the schoolboy started to doze. "Raito," he whispered.

Raito pressed his lips to Ryuuzaki's shoulder before slipping back into the fuzzy haze leading toward sleep.

"Tomorrow, I…" He opened his eyes and focused on his laptop again, catching one last glimpse at the opened files before the device switched to stand by. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the sudden lack of light. "Raito," he whispered again, aware of how clearly his uncertainty underlined the boy's name.

The brunette hugged the other warmly. He wordlessly moved to face Ryuuzaki, settling on the boy's other side. He set the laptop on the floor along with the candy, frowning at the sweets as they skittered across the keys. Turning back to Ryuuzaki, he held the detective's gaze for a moment. He eventually smoothed the pad of his thumb over one of the pale boy's worriedly angled eyebrows, smiling when the action caused Ryuuzaki's expression to relax.

Despite the other's efforts, Ryuuzaki could feel his eyebrows dip again. His throat tightened. "I'm scared," he admitted in a whisper.

"I know," Raito returned just as quietly. He moved closer to the shaking boy, sad to feel his unsteady breaths. "Shh…"

Ryuuzaki pushed himself tightly to the brunette, hiding his face between his lover's neck and the mattress.

Raito wrapped himself around Ryuuzaki. After a moment, he said softly, "The longer we wait to catch him, the more you'll stress…" He combed Ryuuzaki's hair away from his eyes and moved back just far enough to kiss the boy's forehead. He knew Ryuuzaki's fears didn't stem from Higuchi alone – the boy was capable of conceiving every possible scenario, and from his occasional mutterings, Raito discovered Ryuuzaki feared many things. Raito felt distancing themselves from Kira would rid Ryuuzaki of his distress, and he had suggested that they let the police take care of the man's capture; Ryuuzaki's strong sense of responsibility wouldn't allow it. He cupped his hand over Ryuuzaki's head warmly. "I swear to protect you, Ryuuzaki."

Ryuuzaki slipped his fingers through Raito's hair to keep them close to each other.

"Even from myself," Raito whispered.

The detective made a thin noise and shut his eyes tightly, drawing his knees up to his chest. The move unintentionally put distance between himself and the brunette, but Raito easily accommodated him by shifting higher on the mattress.

Raito curved around Ryuuzaki, reaching forward to run his thumb over the boy's cheek. "I trust you to handle the situation, Ryuuzaki. Everything will be alright, right?" Ryuuzaki nodded hesitantly. Raito tilted Ryuuzaki's chin up for a kiss. He smiled softly against the boy's lips and coaxed Ryuuzaki out of his defensive position before pulling him closer. Raito then slid a pillow beneath his head for the two of them to share.

Ryuuzaki quickly fit himself to the brunette. He tried to deepen his quick, tight breaths when Raito planted his palm over his ribs and shushed him again. He let Raito angle his head downward, smiling against the boy's collarbone when the brunette pulled the blankets over their heads. Ryuuzaki could feel a returned smile when Raito kissed his forehead.

The makeshift shelter calmed the detective relatively quickly. His laptop's whirring fan and the moon's glare were unable to reach him; Raito's breathing and protective embrace became his entire world. His limbs became pleasantly heavy and he had to make an effort to settle over Raito as the brunette moved to lie on his back.

Raito helped Ryuuzaki find a comfortable position, almost forced to move the relaxed boy on his own. He used his elbow to further tent the blankets above their heads.

Ryuuzaki was easily lulled to sleep by Raito, encouraged through gentle touches to let go of consciousness. A whispered assurance of love reached him just before he fell asleep.

Raito continued to feather his fingertips over Ryuuzaki's back and arms. He waited until he was sure the tranquil boy was finally sleeping. He wondered idly how long Ryuuzaki had been awake, afraid that the boy had been up all night. He slipped his fingers out of Ryuuzaki's hair and cautiously eased the covers down to the detective's chin, moving slowly to keep the room's contrasting cool air from waking him. Raito protectively watched over Ryuuzaki while he slept, occasionally tending to Ryuuzaki whenever the boy stirred. He took the detective's hand into his; Ryuuzaki slept contently afterward. "Be strong, Ryuuzaki." Raito smiled and quietly watched the sun rise.

* * *

"Dad, please, someone else…"

"Raito, do not distract me."

Ryuuzaki watched apprehensively as Soichiro approached Kira. The murderer had acted predictably, but now that Higuchi was literally cornered, Ryuuzaki was worried. He voiced his concern, to which Soichiro replied with only confidence. The notebook was passed around and Ryuuzaki tensed with unusable energy as chaos exploded among the officers. He unthinkingly wanted to jump out of the helicopter to help – Raito's voice brought his senses back.

"What's going on? Dad?"

"Raito, stay where you are," the elder Yagami commanded gruffly.

Ryuuzaki felt the chain slacken a great deal as Raito settled back into his seat obediently. The brunette was sitting painfully straight, eyes focused solely on his father.

"Dad, is everyone alright?"

"There's…a strange being here. We didn't notice it before."

"'It'?" Raito cocked his head to the side.

Ryuuzaki finally fond his voice, "Everyone return to the squad cars. Detain Higuchi, place him in car four." His curiosity got the better of him and he asked, "Could someone please bring me the notebook?" His blood raced in excitement as a masked officer brought the requested item toward the helicopter. He swung open the door.

"H-here, Ryuuzaki…"

Raito peeked over at the sound of the familiar voice, turning his headset off.

"Matsuda?" Ryuuzaki asked, looking at his reflection in the tinted visor.

The helmeted officer nodded shakily, hand still outstretched.

Ryuuzaki thanked him and took the offered book. He ordered Matsuda to return to the eldest Yagami, smiling as Raito agreed eagerly. "To the cars," Ryuuzaki added again as Matsuda turned away.

Matsuda nodded, hurrying back to Soichiro.

Ryuuzaki watched Matsuda tug Soichiro to the scattered cars. He smiled when he heard Raito sigh in relief. Turning back to face the console, Ryuuzaki's breath hitched. 'What…is that…?' He peered closer, leaning toward the glass before him. 'Shinigami?' A shiver of fear traveled down his spine as he took in the creature with more focus. He opened his mouth and failed to produce sound. He cleared his throat in annoyance and looked away to clear his head. He switched his headset on to say forcefully, "Get back to the squad cars." He relaxed slightly as straggling officers who obviously couldn't see the shinigami finally returned to the safety of the cars.

"L?" Soichiro sounded slightly irritated as the line opened up; Matsuda could be heard apologizing to his elder in the background. "Higuchi is now fully detained. Car four is taking him in for questioning. Is this how you'd like them to proceed?"

"Yes. I will not attend the questioning in person. Make sure they know to keep themselves protected, names and faces. Assume Higuchi still has the ability to kill with a glance. He must be watched at all times, three people should be enough. The questions should focus on his method of killing and his actions in his place of employment. Both a camera and recorder should be used, as we want at the very least two methods to document his responses."

"I'll inform them."

Matsuda cut in, "L?"

"Yes, Matsuda?"

"This…thing…is creeping me out… Should we throw it in with Higuchi?"

"What thing?" Raito mumbled curiously.

"Yes, Matsuda," Ryuuzaki replied, waiting a second before cutting his end of the line. He went back to staring at the interesting shinigami.

"Here, let me see," Raito said as he took the notebook from Ryuuzaki. He tilted it slightly to run his thumb under the cover. Just as he began to open it, a sudden electric shock ran through him. He halted his actions in confusion before memories violently flooded back to him, too quickly to catch most save for flashes of scribbled names and random faces. 'I'm Kira. _I'm Kira!_' He choked on a gasp, and screamed, clutching the notebook so tightly his knuckles were white. Only when he had run out of air did his scream die on his lips. He took in a shaky breath, staring forward with unseeing eyes. 'Ryuuzaki's theory was right. How… How could I…murder…I…'

"Raito-kun?" Ryuuzaki asked in concern, reaching for Raito. He had been shocked upon seeing the shinigami as well, but not as surprised as Raito apparently. No, that couldn't be what caused Raito's reaction. When his fingertips brushed against Raito's shoulder, the brunette tensed.

"No!" Raito tore away from Ryuuzaki's hand, throwing himself over his seat. He crashed into the cabin, causing Ryuuzaki to jerk back as the taut chain pulled him. Raito glanced fearfully to Ryuuzaki, afraid to trust himself around the boy. He pressed himself tightly against the side of the helicopter. His eyes were wide, but they had an unfocused look to them.

Ryuuzaki twisted and followed Raito, gracefully stepping between the seats. He advanced slowly, speaking quietly in an even tone, "Raito-kun, everything's alright." He reached for him again, but thought better of it. He sat crouched next to the other, frowning as he listened to Raito's struggled breathing.

Raito flinched without cause and blinked his eyes clear. When he saw Ryuuzaki, he panicked. He pressed himself harder into the wall, shoes squeaking as he repeatedly pushed away from the boy before him. He whimpered, shaking his head. "Don't… Evil… I… Ryuuzaki, get away!" He shoved at him, still clinging to the notebook. The shove wasn't very effective in the cramped space, and the stressed chain caused his handcuff to dig painfully into his wrist. He watched a small cut form, blood beading at the edges. 'Blood.' His eyes shifted over to his watch. 'The piece of note…the pin…' It was difficult to sift through all of the memories and his head felt light. He considered his previous plan hurriedly. 'If I claim the note again, I'll be Kira… If I claim the note…L and I will be enemies.' He looked to Ryuuzaki and his breath caught in his chest. 'If I take claim over the book…' As soon as his voice came back, a small, "Help," tumbled out.

"Raito-kun?" Ryuuzaki righted himself and leaned forward. 'Best to tread cautiously,' he thought in concern. "Raito, calm down. Give me the book." He slowly lifted his hand again, making sure to keep his eyes locked with the brunette's.

"No!" Raito shook his head furiously, his bangs sticking to his sweat-damp forehead. He pulled the dark cover to his chest. "I'll forget! All of it! I can't let it go!" His hands were shaking so much now that Ryuuzaki could hear the pages quietly rubbing against each other. "Wait…"

"Forget what?" Ryuuzaki determinedly clasped his hands over Raito's, securing the book in their hands. "Raito, look at me."

Raito took in shuddering breaths, staring at their hands. He slowly lifted his eyes to look into his lover's. He blinked his eyes free of tears and whispered, "My watch, get rid of it." The knowledge of the tainted timepiece was making him sick – he was surrounded by death note.

Puzzled, Ryuuzaki glanced quickly to the watch before looking back at Raito. "Why would—"

"_Please." _Raito rested his forehead against Ryuuzaki's. His eyes were shut tight as he begged. "Please, please, please. Hurry."

Ryuuzaki undid the watch's band with one skillful hand, keeping the other gripped firmly over Raito's; feeling for any change in the book's position. "What do I do with it?"

"Keep it away from me," Raito said tiredly, slouching. "There's a piece of note in it…"

Ryuuzaki froze. He almost opened his mouth to ask the brunette to repeat himself, but he knew he had heard correctly and he didn't want to hear Raito say it again. He stared at the simple watch in wonder. 'If he had note already, then I was right…' He couldn't look away from the ticking timepiece, mesmerized by the secondhand. 'What is it counting down to?' he thought anxiously. He swallowed thickly and glanced to his other hand, which was still clasped over Raito's. 'Kira.' He set the watch down and lifted his hand from the brunette's. He wanted to get away from Raito just as badly as he wanted to be comforted by him. 'Was he Kira the whole time? Was I tricked?' He leaned back, glancing to the chain between them. 'I can't get away. Am I chained to Raito or Kira?'

"Don't."

Ryuuzaki winced and glanced at the brunette.

Raito opened his eyes, "Don't let go."

Nodding, Ryuuzaki fixed his hands over Raito's again, lightly.

Raito could feel Ryuuzaki's nervousness in his ready-to-flee position. His eyebrows knit together in guilt. "Please… Ryuuzaki, you have to be strong."

'For both of us? It's hard enough to steady myself, Raito,' he thought, peeking at the brunette.

Raito looked up to the other boy. "I don't have any more hidden note. Take the book. The rules state I'll forget again once I let go."

"Rules? Forget again?" Ryuuzaki whispered.

"Kira's memories leave me when I forfeit the note," Raito replied. "As of yet, I haven't claimed it as my own again. If I let go, I'll forget." He looked to Ryuuzaki pleadingly. 'Please, Ryuuzaki, take the note; anything to keep you from fearing me.'

"You truly weren't Kira, then?" Ryuuzaki gave a small smile; his hold over Raito's hands strengthened. "Not when it mattered," he clarified as the brunette opened his mouth to object. "Not when we were together."

Raito smiled for a second. "Right. Not when it mattered…" He looked down to the book. "Ryuuzaki, handcuff me. Weave the chain between and around my wrists. Do you understand? Make the chain useless. Then take the notebook away and-"

"I can't do that to you, Raito."

"Damn it, I'm trying to protect you." Raito avoided his eyes in shame. "I swore I would."

"If I take it away, you'll forget, and then what? Wake up bound without explanation? If I tell you you're Kira, how likely is it you'll believe me?" Ryuuzaki smiled and pressed closer, "You'll just yell at me."

Raito laughed despite himself. He quickly sobered up and bit his lip. "Ryuuzaki, no. You have to do it. I don't…trust myself. I've…I've murdered…"

"You want to forget?"

Raito blinked. "I…don't want gaps in my past anymore," he answered truthfully. "But I don't want you to see me as Kira…" He mumbled, "Although it's a bit late for that."

Ryuuzaki lifted his right hand from the book and Raito tensed.

"Don't let go-"

He soothed the brunette with a kiss to the forehead. "It's not fair that I'm the only one who has to be strong, Raito."

Nodding, Raito apologized. He let the boy remove his left hand from the book, watching Ryuuzaki in confusion when his hand was left to hover, empty. He quickly placed his hand firmly over Ryuuzaki's knee. Raito watched Ryuuzaki pull back the cover. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the detective's shoulder when the boy leaned closer.

Ryuuzaki let his head dip to rest against the brunette's. He waited until Raito had calmed. "I have questions concerning the note," he said quietly. "If you want to let go of the book now, I'll have to ask them all now." Raito nodded his understanding, but didn't give an answer. "I'm tempted to try something," he said before he ripped a small piece of paper from a random page, rolling it into a tiny ball.

Raito opened his eyes, drawing back slightly as Ryuuzaki offered the torn paper to his lips.

"The undesired result would be that you would have to take hold of the note again once you let go. I'll be here if that happens, and you won't have to face the memories so unexpectedly," Ryuuzaki smiled reassuringly.

Quickly understanding Ryuuzaki's experiment, Raito opened his mouth. Once the piece of note was placed on this tongue, he closed his mouth and swallowed.

"Alright?"

"Yes," Raito replied quietly.

Ryuuzaki slipped his empty hand between the notebook and Raito's hand until only the boy's fingertips were touching the cover. "Ready?"

Raito nodded and they both pulled away. The book fell, slapping the floor loudly in the hushed space.

"Raito?" Ryuuzaki leaned toward him, keeping the boy's hand clasped between his own.

"It worked," he whispered.

Ryuuzaki smiled. "Good." He opened his arms for Raito when the brunette moved closer.

A long beat of silence followed the successful test. Raito buried his face into Ryuuzaki's shirt, hugging tighter.

"You mentioned rules earlier."

Raito nodded.

"Tell me all of the rules; without opinion."

Raito pointed to the book, "The base rules are written…" He shifted in the boy's arms as the book was retrieved. He let Ryuuzaki begin, admitting to the fake rules before the boy read too far, knowing Ryuuzaki would memorize the writing before him. Ryuuzaki set the book down wordlessly.

Recalling the occurrences during the first half of Kira's appearance, Ryuuzaki connected and explained both the strange happenings and the rules in turn. During his wordless musings, Raito spoke up. The brunette further explained vague rules, tightening his hold gradually.

Raito could feel his tension returning as he relieved Kira's experiences. He unsuccessfully fought against overwhelming negativity. He bit his lip as he reached the rule that condemned him as a user. "Do you believe in heaven and hell?"

For a moment, Ryuuzaki was thrown by the question regarding religion. He pulled out of his role of attentive listener. "Heaven?"

"I can't go. Ryuku said, said I couldn't. He'll write my name, and I…don't go to either heaven or hell."

"Ryuku?"

"He'll write in his book…"

"There are more notebooks?"

"There are countless amounts, from what I understand, in the world of shinigami. I know of three here."

"A third?"

Raito sighed. "Yes. Ryuku always has one on him. I think it's his original."

"So you possessed two?" Ryuuzaki glanced at the book. 'Where is the other?'

"No, one belonged to Misa."

"I was right again? The second Kira… Where is the other book, Raito?"

Raito glanced away and muttered to himself, "Remu… Will Remu write Misa's name? Is Misa excused from the punishment? There has to be a way out…"

"Raito-kun?"

"Ryuuzaki, what have I done? When Father learns of it… I'm a disappointment to him." Raito rushed on, voice shaky and uneven in volume. "I'm evil, Ryuuzaki. If I forfeit the note again, will Ryuku leave me alone? I have to talk to Remu. Remu always answers my questions." He shot up, toppling over Ryuuzaki when the boy didn't let go of his hand.

"Ryuku? Remu?" Ryuuzaki pulled Raito closer when the brunette tried to distance himself again. "Raito, I won't let anyone write your name; no one will kill you." Raito tried to free himself and Ryuuzaki held tighter. "Wait. I don't understand. Relax, Raito-kun."

"What have I done?" he repeated, eyes unfocused. "No ideal is worth what I've done. It's impossible to change human nature; there will always be criminals. Was I truly foolish enough to try for a utopia? Idiot… I've ended so many lives. I've thrown away everything. I'm a murderer."

Ryuuzaki listened worriedly as the brunette panicked to himself. He called the boy's name and didn't receive a response.

"I _have_ to talk to Remu. She'll have answers. There has to be away. Can she undo it? She'll know." He tugged free of Ryuuzaki.

Ryuuzaki sprang forward for the brunette. He pinned Raito to the floor of the helicopter violently. "You're not leaving, Raito."

Raito's breath hitched and his eyes cleared to see Ryuuzaki struggling with emotion above him.

"Just…wait a minute."

He opened his mouth to insist upon seeing Remu.

"No! Stop! Damn it, Raito! Stop!"

The usually calm boy's shouting shocked Raito and he snapped his mouth shut.

Ryuuzaki bit his lip. "Wait…" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "What are you going on about? Heaven and hell?"

Raito stared at the other, working his jaw nervously. "Do you believe?"

"In religion? I wasn't reared under any religion. I've studied any I could, however."

Raito continued to stare in anticipation.

Ryuuzaki continued when he realized it was what the brunette wanted. "They all have different takes on death. The soul has many options," he smiled. "Heaven, hell, reincarnation, greater consciousness, nothingness, haunting. The list is endless."

Raito continued to stare.

He glanced to the book again. "It's quite a large claim the book is making, stating the user cannot enter heaven or hell; that would imply that any religion which denies the existence of either place is a false belief. Or perhaps it's stating heaven and hell do not exist." Ryuuzaki turned back to Raito. "How can you go somewhere that doesn't exist?" He smiled. "The rules are written in English. The majority of those who speak English believe in heaven and hell, Raito-kun."

Raito was still listening intently.

"It's quite possible we all go to a paradise - shared or not - regardless of actions performed in our lives, for we all suffer whether is physically, mentally, spiritually; paradise would be a nice method of relief from that suffering, right? It's also possible we all become part of a greater consciousness. Or perhaps you and I are living with borrowed souls, Raito. Reincarnation is not limited to the physical alone." He sighed, "There's no clear proof of a soul to begin with, Raito. You can't dismiss the possibility that once you die, you're dead. Religion is a means to cope with loss, as well as defend and or prevent behavior. It's the 'opium of the people,' and it cannot be proven. It gives people purpose and comfort. Life raises countless questions concerning morals; religion is an effort to explain it all. People naturally seek guidance."

Raito nodded in thought, eyes locked with the detective's, still pinned beneath the other. "And your claimed belief…?"

"I seek guidance through facts, Raito-kun. That is natural, considering my field of work. To let religion, _any _religion – _an idea_ – control one's thought process and behaviors deprives us of natural will, conscious choice. Ethics, 'the ego', cannot be carelessly linked with religion; most if not all religions fight against human trait and tendencies, whether you're watched over by one god, or many, or looking after inanimate objects which hold spirits. Morals must be understood and experienced to be of any use, and they must be personal; religion is based on them, of course, but to ensure morality through the reinforcement theory with something as heavy as eternal bliss or damnation is questionable." Ryuuzaki glanced away for a moment. He turned back and said, "I don't claim a religion, as none can be proven. I do, however, prefer several of the theories provided by various religions to others. Still, with so many borrowed theories, I wouldn't be able to categorize my 'belief' under one named religion."

"You…can't reject religion so easily… It has more meaning than that. And I only… Well, now that I have you, I…" Raito looked away in embarrassment, "I don't want my punishment to separate us…"

"_Nothing_ could take you away from me, remember, Raito-kun? You promised." Ryuuzaki smiled. "Though, it's not really your choice, is it?" His confidence quickly returned as he formed a plan. He slipped away and snatched up the notebook, dragging his laptop case to him in the same stretch. "How far have they've gotten in questioning Higuchi?" he wondered aloud. He flipped the book open, eyes widening at the mass amount of inked names. "He was more busy than we knew." He found a blank page, reaching into his case for a ballpoint pen.

"What are you…" Raito growled, "No. Don't."

"You can't avoid your fate, but I can join you."

"No. Wait. If I talk to Remu…"

Ryuuzaki ignored him, clicking the pen to usefulness.

Raito lunged for the notebook. "No, Ryuuzaki!"

Smirking, he easily lifted his foot and rolled back to toss Raito over his head. He moved with Raito to keep the chain from hurting either one of them before the tip of the pen met the page. He pressed himself flush to the floor as Raito jumped to tackle him. The brunette consequently overshot his mark and Ryuuzaki let his cuffed hand move with the brunette. He quickly finished the first character of Kyosuke Higuchi's name. He pictured the man having a heart attack, wondering morbidly if the man would scream.

"Damn it," Raito screamed, finally grabbing the infuriating boy. He was suddenly lying facedown, arms pinned beneath his own weight as Ryuuzaki sat squarely over him. "Ryuuzaki! Stop!"

Ryuuzaki finished up, deciding that no, Higuchi would not scream. "Alright. I'll stop."

Raito sighed in relief, resting his forehead against the floor. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Quite a lot, honestly."

Raito sighed again. "Get off." His headset was skewed, but it didn't prevent him from hearing the emergency tone. All headsets sparked to life, allowing simultaneous speech. Matsuda must have been the one to initiate it, as his voice was the first to ring clearly over the connection.

"Higuchi is dead!"

Raito's blood froze.

"Dead?" Ryuuzaki asked in carefully feigned surprise.

The detective's voice echoed within the cabin as well as in his head. 'You…?' Raito pushed off the floor forcefully; Ryuuzaki fell at the unexpected move.

"Was he shot," Soichiro demanded. "Who shoot him? Why?"

"No one! He just died!" Matsuda cried back.

Ryuuzaki moved to sit in a more comfortable position, leaving the book where he'd dropped it.

Raito glared at the clam boy. "Now what?"

"I don't know," Matsuda said, voice panicky. "Hospital?"

Raito had been addressing Ryuuzaki and rolled his eyes when Matsuda had answered instead. "Yes. Go."

"Keep us updated," Ryuuzaki ended the conversation, breaking the emergency line.

Raito pulled his headset off, smoothing back his hair. He refused to look at Ryuuzaki. Instead, he bent over to pick up the notebook. It opened in his hands to the page Ryuuzaki had been working on. The boy's tiny writing was neat and precise. He shook his head.

Ryuuzaki played with the pen in his hand in simple amusement, flicking and twirling the thin cylinder. Raito finally looked to him and Ryuuzaki beamed. "It works fast. Now we're the same?"

"You…I… Ryuuzaki…"

"Yeah, that's all of us…plus another one of me. That would be interesting, wouldn't it?" He laughed lightly.

"You…" Raito sighed again, "Damn." He tossed the book aside and put his head in his hands. "How do we explain this? Don't you think it's going to be a bit obvious? We're the only ones with the note." Raito growled. "My father will see through it. I didn't want him to know."

"We could blame the second Kira."

Raito stared in silence.

"No? I think it would work. We'll have to play the part. Or find a third Kira. Would it be the fourth Kira? Wait, I'm the fourth. A fifth, then? At any rate, I don't want Misa to have her book back."

Raito's jaw fell open.

"Or…if you prefer, I can take the blame. I'll claim I was curious, which I was."

Raito sighed, "Could I have my watch back?"

"Are you going to kill me, Raito-kun?"

"Only if you kill me first."

"I don't think it would work."

"It could be another one of your experiments," Raito retorted angrily, swinging his headset once around his index finger before letting it clatter to the floor.

Ryuuzaki moved to the dropped notebook and ripped a segment from the previously torn page. He quickly ate it.

"What the hell are you doing now?"

"Raito, you killed Higuchi." Remu suddenly pushed into the helicopter through the craft's wall.

"No," Raito growled, glancing at the shinigami.

"I forfeit the note," Ryuuzaki chimed in, staring at the shinigami. He blinked as a sense of déjà vu struck while the brief memory of having used the note vanished, and the piece inside of him went to work. He smirked at the unusual sensation. Taking in details of the otherworldly being, Ryuuzaki tilted his head. His fingers continued to twirl the pen at his side.

"You have everything figured out, don't you?" Raito blew his bangs out of his face.

"L? L killed? Hm…" Remu collected the unclaimed note before glancing to Raito's watch knowingly.

The brunette took his watch from the other boy and opened it, relinquishing the scrap of paper to the shinigami.

Ryuuzaki leaned over curiously, taking the pin when Raito offered it to him. He opened his hand for the wristwatch when Raito was done, and played with the intriguing, delicate opening system, pin between his lips, pen braced between his fingers. He glanced to the shinigami when it spoke up again.

"If your plan failed, don't be mad with me."

Ryuuzaki took in the creature's angry features and turned to look at Raito to find the brunette glaring.

"No. I know." He shook his head and quickly explained, "Ryuuzaki has me worried…" He ended defensively, "I didn't fail."

"You failed."

"I-"

"If you've failed Misa, I'll kill you."

"Wait." Ryuuzaki slid the pin into the watch and closed it a final time. He defensively stepped next to Raito, placing himself closest to the shinigami. "What?"

"He promised Misa's safety."

"Raito-kun holds true to his promises."

"Misa is safe?"

"Yes. If you promise to leave Raito alone, I'll agree to any conditions you have concerning Misa."

"Ryuuzaki…"

Remu looked at the detective questioningly, and mulled over the authority the boy held in the human world. She took in the boy's strong posture and body language that offered the brunette reassurance. "He will avoid punishment, won't he?"

"Yes," Ryuuzaki replied immediately.

Raito pressed closer the other boy. "Ryuuzaki?"

"Misa must be allowed the same."

"Done."

Remu nodded. Turning to Raito she said, "The other note?"

"Take it. I'm done. Misa is done." He elbowed Ryuuzaki none too gently, adding, "Ryuuzaki is done."

"Ryuku won't be pleased."

"He'll have to find his entertainment somewhere else."

Remu shrugged. She looked to L again.

"Misa will be safe." He blinked once and the shinigami was gone.

Raito wrapped his arms around Ryuuzaki, pulling the boy close. "Now can I have my watch?"

"Can I keep stuff in it?" He slipped it over his wrist.

"How is it you can think clearly?" Raito asked jealously, pulling away. He let Ryuuzaki wear the silver watch.

"I'm used to the confusing blur of thoughts," came his honest answer. He moved to his laptop and turned it on. "Start documenting your experiences as Kira." He settled into the pilot's seat and waited for the brunette to get settled.

"Everything?"

"Starting from the day you picked it up," Ryuuzaki replied, "to this very day. I'll go after you." Ryuuzaki prepared the craft for take off and as soon as they gained lift he smiled at the brunette. "Once the note works through our systems, we'll forget, right? I'll need documentation."

Raito laughed skeptically, typing speedily. "And where will I save this? In your file tilted Shit I'll Never Believe, Ever?"

Ryuuzaki grinned. "I record each case; it helps me define behavioral patterns common of criminals. Are we going to tell Misa?"

"I'm more concerned about my father."

"Higuchi's death? Well, we'll forget soon… We could stay ignorant of the fact, and guess along with the rest of the team."

"I'm not entirely sure I'll forget what you did; it wasn't me who wrote his name. And what about your Shit You'll Never Believe file? You'll see it eventually. Will I?"

"If you want to read it, I'll let you. I'll need to leave a note for myself."

"You act as if you've done this before," Raito mumbled. He continued to type, still listing the rules as he had come to experience them.

"Some days are less organized than others."

Raito glanced over questioningly.

"If I pay enough attention, I find I think while I think." He smiled when Raito mumbled in confusion. "I mean…it's…there are constant background thoughts, and then there are foreground thoughts. And as much as I want to, I can't stop the background thoughts, so I'll have to focus even harder to complete the foreground thoughts, which usually causes my muttering that you tease me about. Even when I'm not trying to think, I'm thinking. Meditation helps, but only slightly. Anyway, when it gets to be too much, I have to leave notes for myself because the thoughts move too fast. That laptop you have now was a gift from Watari – he was tired of scrubbing the walls clean from my scrawled, penned notes to myself." He frowned as irrelevant thoughts he had written to himself years past resurfaced to clash against his current, important Kira thoughts. "It's starting to get cluttered again."

The detective lapsed into a silent stare, and Raito frowned. He placed his hand over the boy's knee and continued to type with his free hand. "Focus on getting us back to headquarters."

* * *

END VER 1 


	7. Chapter 5 Version 2

Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

* * *

BEGIN VER 2

* * *

Ryuuzaki pouted. "Wake up, Raito-kun." With eyes well adjusted to the dark room, he could easily make out the boy lying boringly still on the sheets. He dragged his index finger down Raito's chest.

'I can't wake up if I'm not asleep,' Raito thought irritably, swatting the pesky boy's hand away again, turning on his side.

The sugar addict sprawled over Raito, pressing his cool fingertips to the brunette's exposed side threateningly.

"Don't you dare," came the brunette's muffled reaction.

Ryuuzaki lightly pulled his fingers upward, grinning as the brunette shifted abruptly at the ticklish sensation. He teasingly replaced his fingers just below the brunette's ribs again. Before he could blink, he was on his back, arms crossed and pinned over his stomach.

Smirking, Raito draped himself tiredly over the trapped boy. "Sleep, Ryuuzaki."

"Don't want to."

Raito sighed. He'd been trying to get Ryuuzaki to sleep for hours now. He was beginning to feel it was hopeless. He whined quietly against Ryuuzaki's collarbone, "Sleep." His hold on the boy weakened as he started to drift off for the umpteenth time. He was rudely forced back to alertness when Ryuuzaki freed his hands. "Are you serious," he asked lifelessly, reaching blindly for Ryuuzaki's hands.

"You're boring, Raito." Ryuuzaki wrapped his arms around the brunette and felt him relax.

"No, I'm tired. Let me sleep."

Ryuuzaki remained silent. His foot slipped off the edge of the bed and he began swinging it back and forth in boredom. He took a segment of Raito's hair between his fingers and tied a knot in the middle of it. He let the loose knot slip free before he tied it again.

"Don't get it stuck," Raito mumbled. He nuzzled the boy beneath him, enjoying the gentle rocking Ryuuzaki was causing.

"Don't drool on me," Ryuuzaki replied coolly.

"I'll do what I please," the brunette said, sweeping his tongue over the boy's chest.

Ryuuzaki laughed. "C'mon, Raito-kun! Wake up!"

"Why the hell won't you sleep?"

"I'm excited," Ryuuzaki said simply.

Raito waited for an explanation and growled when Ryuuzaki didn't supply one. He sighed. "Why?"

'We're going to catch Kira!' Ryuuzaki smiled broadly at the ceiling. "No reason. Why are you tired though? It's still early! Wake up! We could play cards again, now that I know the rules. Or we could play tennis! That would be fun."

Raito drowsily planted his palm over the boy's mouth to silence him. "It's three in the morning…" He yanked his hand away when he felt Ryuuzaki lapping at his palm. "Ugh…" He wiped his hand on the bed next to them. "For that, I'm going to drool all night."

Ryuuzaki laughed again. He pouted when Raito relaxed and he quickly asked, "What if I told you I was hungry?"

Raito sighed and moved to get up. The few times Ryuuzaki ever admitted to being hungry, Raito was sure to let him eat. 'I hope he doesn't take long,' he thought fuzzily.

Ryuuzaki watched and waited until Raito's weight was supported by one arm. He smiled and used the boy's momentum against him to topple him onto the empty side of the bed. He moved atop him, pulling the comforter to cover them both. "So you'll let me eat, but you won't let me play?"

Raito smiled, pulling Ryuuzaki closer. "I'm sure you can see the difference in importance." He yawned, and didn't bother to open his eyes again.

Ryuuzaki nuzzled Raito happily. He smirked and cuddled the brunette. Shifted to cuddle next to his other side. Moved again to cuddle against him.

Laughing, Raito peeked at Ryuuzaki. He pulled him down over him, purposefully placing the boy's head over his heart. Ryuuzaki paused when the beat met his ear and Raito combed the boy's hair with his fingers, kissing the top of his head. He could feel Ryuuzaki's breathing evening out. Raito smiled triumphantly and caringly eased the detective into the haphazard position Raito was used to seeing him sleep in. Once the boy was settled, Raito easily caught up in the race to sleep.

* * *

"Ryuuzaki, give me that," Raito frowned and took Ryuuzaki's soda away from him. He set the new bottle next to the growing row of empty ones.

Watching Raito disapprovingly, Ryuuzaki waited until he had the brunette's attention again. He stuck out his tongue once their eyes met.

Raito laughed and tried to snatch Ryuuzaki's tongue. "I'm not letting you eat only that for breakfast."

Turning his face to avoid Raito's fingertips, Ryuuzaki replied, "I wasn't eating it."

Sighing, the brunette turned back to the fridge. "You need something more than just sugar." He growled when he heard another bottle being opened. He spun around to find Ryuuzaki crouched protectively over another new bottle, looking up at him guiltily. "Give it to me."

Ryuuzaki blushed. "Give you _what_, Raito-kun?" He winked before he tipped over laughing, careful to keep the bottle upright. He squeaked when Raito tackled him. "No! Wait! Raito!" He fumbled for the bottle as the brunette wrestled it away. "You're wasting it!" He reached for it again, mildly distracted as he licked spilt soda off of his other hand. He stilled and drank contently when Raito tilted the bottle to his lips.

Smiling, Raito pulled the bottle away before Ryuuzaki emptied it. "That's all you get."

"I need it for energy," Ryuuzaki pouted, tangling himself further with the brunette as he reached for the bottle again.

"Energy?" Raito raised an eyebrow and glanced at his lover. "You never do anything."

"We're going to catch Kira," Ryuuzaki smiled. "I'll need the energy." He missed Raito's shocked expression as he finally obtained the soda. He could feel the brunette's nervousness however, and he glanced over immediately. "Raito-kun…" Ryuuzaki set the bottle on the floor next to them and pulled the boy to his chest. "If we get him now, everything will be fixed."

"I know. I just… Okay. Okay, good."

Ryuuzaki frowned. "We'll be alright."

Raito nodded. "Are you hungry?" he asked quietly.

Grabbing his soda, Ryuuzaki shook his head. "No."

"Alright. Let's get ready."

* * *

"Bring me the notebook," Ryuuzaki commanded loudly, gaining enough attention to quiet the confusing clash of talking officers over the headset. When a helmeted officer brought the book to the helicopter, Watari leaned out of the open cabin door to receive it. Ryuuzaki accepted it from the trusted man with a smile. He turned back in his seat, glancing at Raito. The brunette's eyes were fixed on his father, who was leaning against a squad car. Ryuuzaki scanned the scene before him and fell speechless as he caught sight of the shinigami standing next to Higuchi. Several officers had their guns trained on the creature while others were focused on Higuchi. The detective didn't realize the book had been taken from him until he heard Raito screaming.

Raito screamed, shooting up to his feet. He was struck by vertigo, and it only added to the sickening whirl of memories. He dry heaved for a few seconds, clutching the notebook tightly to his chest. He shook his head in refusal of getting sick; he didn't want to, and hadn't eaten anything to make it possible. His mind became more of a mess and he quickly stopped moving his head. In a frantic effort to stop the flow of memories, he flung the book away from himself. It slammed up against the windshield of the cockpit before hitting the console; his vision flickered and failed him before he could watch the book hit the floor. He took in two shuddering gasps before collapsing. He slipped between the chairs and fell heavily to the floor.

Ryuuzaki was at his side in seconds. "Raito! Raito!" he called, shaking the boy's shoulders. When the brunette refused to respond, Ryuuzaki leaned closer and tilted the boy's head back to check for breathing. His heart skipped at the silence that greeted him. He checked for a pulse at Raito's wrist and neck simultaneously – nothing. He rushed to perform cardiopulmonary resuscitation, cursing himself hatefully when his throat was too tight with panic to offer air to the brunette. He blocked out his connection with the motionless boy, forcing himself to see Raito as a nameless victim. He breathed into him easily and quickly began compressing the brunette's chest.

Watari moved to his side, helping to hold Raito's head in position. "With more rhythm," he advised.

Ryuuzaki nodded and concentrated further on his timing. He forced more air into Raito's lungs. 'Please, please, please,' the mantra was endless. More compressions. A couple of careful breaths. He looked to Watari, the man's index and middle fingers were over Raito's pulse; Watari shook his head in the negative. More compressions. "Please," he whispered. It was taking too long. So much time was slipping away. 'Please… Breathe for me, Raito.' He refused to entertain the thought of losing the boy, though the possibility repeatedly surfaced and his chest tightened painfully every time.

"I'm flying us to the nearest hospital," Watari stated, quickly seating himself at the console.

Ryuuzaki waved to him in acknowledgement as he began another session of compressions.

"L, we have Higuchi completely subdued." Soichiro's proud voice entered his headset clearly. Ryuuzaki growled and ripped the device from himself, throwing the technology with enough force to break it against the floor before him. He turned his attention back to Raito. "Damn it! Breathe!" He leaned over the boy again, his tears falling to travel down Raito's cheeks, giving the eerie illusion that the brunette was also crying. The helicopter took flight and Ryuuzaki rushed to hold Raito securely in place. They quickly gained altitude and Ryuuzaki focused on his own breathing pattern before breathing into Raito again. As he moved to begin another long set of compressions, Raito made a small noise. Ryuuzaki gasped. "Raito?!" He didn't get a response. He pressed closer to listen: Raito was breathing. He pressed his fingers to the brunette's faint pulse and smiled in relief as it gradually grew in strength. He sniffed and wiped furiously at his eyes. Moving with caution, he caringly eased Raito into the recovery position. He remained kneeled at the boy's side for a moment, shaking. He whimpered and moved to lie next to Raito, curled under the boy's extended arm. He desperately wanted to hold him but knew better. He settled for watching the comforting rise and fall of Raito's chest.

"L," Watari addressed him quietly from the console. "About Higuchi?"

"I don't care," Ryuuzaki replied flatly, his back to the man.

"L," he said in a parental tone.

Sighing, Ryuuzaki said, without looking away from Raito, "Tell them to keep him bound at all times; assume he can still kill with just a glance. Advise them to keep their faces and names protected. Monitor his movements strictly, with at least three people surrounding him. Have them question him beginning now, using the cameras; don't give him time to consider his responses. Ask each question four times, at different intervals; do not ask them in a specific order. The questions should focus on his use of the note as well as his every action with the Yotsuba company since the note came into his possession. I don't care about his opinions – don't let him ramble as it could be a method of delaying for fabricated answers."

Watari nodded and turned to relay the instructions before they left frequency range. Ryuuzaki drowned out the man's even voice with the sound of Raito's breathing. He moved closer and gently eased the boy's head back a little further. "Raito… Please wake up…just for a minute…" The situation reminded him of his teasing earlier in the morning and he frowned.

"Ryuuzaki….let me sleep…" Raito slurred, eyes mere slits and brow furrowed.

Ryuuzaki laughed, overcome with happiness. He stretched over the brunette, propped up on his hands. He kissed his temple, tears freely flowing down his face.

Raito tried to move but his body denied him and he quickly became exhausted. Slightly worried, he took in his situation and noted they were still in the helicopter and he was in the cabin, lying in a position he recognized but never imagined waking up in. "Ryuuzaki? What happened?" he mumbled. As his hair became wet and matted, he focused on the boy above him and could feel as well as hear the other crying. "Ryuuzaki, are you alright?"

"Me?" the boy asked incredulously. "You… I'm fine." Ryuuzaki moved a fraction closer, burying his nose in Raito's hair at the base of his neck. He inhaled the boy's scent and smiled when Raito shivered. He suddenly realized how often he took something as unique as the boy's scent for granted and he inhaled again. He gave a quiet sob as his tears returned. "Raito-kun…"

"Ryuuzaki?" Raito asked in concern. He was still unable to move and he could feel unconsciousness tugging at him.

"You died. You were dead, and I didn't think I could bring you back…" Another sob. "It took so long…too long."

"Sorry," he whispered.

Ryuuzaki stiffened and pulled away when Raito lost consciousness. He checked for vitals again and relaxed when Raito proved to be alive. "He apologizes?" He laughed shakily, turning to Watari when the man called back to him.

"They're expecting us, L. Do not get in their way."

Ryuuzaki nodded, "Alright." He watched Watari begin the landing procedure. The man stepped on the fallen notebook to keep it from sliding as the craft leveled off. Ryuuzaki turned back to Raito, delicately holding him in place. Once they connected with the roof of the hospital, Ryuuzaki swiftly moved to the cabin door, sliding it back smoothly on its tracks. He pressed himself against the unoccupied seat in the cockpit, removed from Raito.

The team of rescuers that were waiting beyond the landing pad called to each other and rushed forward as one. A tall man leading the others shouted instructions over the noise of the helicopter and they all obeyed him flawlessly. Their clothes fluttered violently under the chopper's blades until they managed to slip in.

Ryuuzaki watched nervously as the uniformed team checked the brunette for serious injury and stress. Three of them announced no complications before the other three carefully and efficiently moved the boy onto the stretcher. They strapped him in and the six-man team rushed away from the landing pad; one led, four tended the sides of the stretcher, and the last kept watch over all of them from behind.

Ryuuzaki hopped out. He nearly tripped over himself as he tried to chase after them while simultaneously staying put. He had to stop himself countless times from sprinting after the vanished team. He made an anxious noise as his legs tensed again and he inched forward before finally waiting respectfully for Watari. The blades of the large craft behind him were still spinning lazily when Watari finally stepped beside him. He watched from the corner of his eye as the man slipped the notebook into his briefcase before walking toward the roof elevator Raito had disappeared though.

"You may go ahead, L."

"No," he replied quietly. "There's nothing left for me to do. I'll wait."

Watari nodded, proud of the boy's mature decision.

* * *

Raito woke groggily. He opened his eyes and winced in response to the blinding lights lining the unfamiliar ceiling. He closed his eyes tightly, tilting his head downward to face his chest in hopes of avoiding the same punishment as he opened his eyes again. The first sight that met him was a mess of black hair. He smiled and lifted his hand with a little effort to place it on Ryuuzaki's head. He focused on the sleeping boy and frowned when he saw Ryuuzaki's troubled expression. He eased the boy's thumb out of his mouth before he brushed back Ryuuzaki's bangs and whispered soothingly, "Relax, kitten." He continued to run his fingers though the boy's soft hair, closing his eyes once the detective was sleeping peacefully.

Curiously taking in the condition of his body, Raito noticed his shirt was missing. He hoped an electrocardiogram was to blame rather than an odd nurse. His idle arm was currently busy with an IV, and he cringed at the thought of needles. He made a disapproving noise and tried to keep that arm as still as he could.

"Raito?" Ryuuzaki sat up stiffly, taking the boy's hand into his. He studied the brunette.

Raito looked to him and flashed a smile before he said, "Thanks for saving me."

"I wish you would stop scaring me, you bastard." His eyebrows dipped and he looked away for a moment.

"Hey, come here," Raito cooed, tugging lightly on Ryuuzaki's hand. Ryuuzaki abruptly embraced him.

"I don't know what I would have done if…" Ryuuzaki mumbled and shook his head as he pressed closer to Raito. He kept his touches light, making up for the lack of contact with randomly placed kisses.

"Shh…" Raito pressed his lips to Ryuuzaki's when he was finally able to. "Everything's okay now." He was relieved the boy wasn't crying any longer, though he could tell Ryuuzaki was struggling not to. "Have you slept?"

"Would you worry about yourself, damn it?" He mumbled in frustration, "You die, and the first thing you do when I revive you is ask if _I'm_ okay…and even now…"

Raito smiled and kissed him lightly when Ryuuzaki bumped their foreheads together. "It's _your _job to worry about me."

Ryuuzaki tightened his hold slightly. He quietly admitted, "I slept for a few hours."

"So, knowing you, I'm going to assume I've been here quite some time to allow that."

"Thirty seven hours…and one quarter."

Raito made a thoughtful noise and Ryuuzaki pulled back.

Taking his seat again, as well as Raito's hand, he said, "They wanted to keep an eye on you for at least one night. But after running a few tests, they became concerned by your state of dehydration as well as various signs of sleep deprivation; they induced sleep. I'm so sorry, Raito. I'm ruining you."

Raito chose to ignore the boy's self-blame. "They haven't taken a look at you, then?" He grinned. "I'm sure you'd baffle every doctor here."

Ryuuzaki smirked. "Well, they did force me to eat." He added, "They tried to move me to a sleeping room, but I refused."

Frowning, Raito asked, "You've been here the entire time?"

"I wasn't alone: Watari was with me, though I sent him home for rest; you dad is currently next door, sleeping. Matsuda went for food, I believe." Ryuuzaki stuck out his tongue. "The food here isn't fun. Matsuda was the first to complain."

Raito laughed. His expression turned serious and he said, "That's not what I meant." He tugged again on the boy's hand. "Come up here."

Ryuuzaki stood and blinked when Raito shifted onto his side to make room for him. "Raito, I don't think it's safe for you…"

"C'mon," he insisted.

"Well, if not that, then what if I get yelled at?"

Raito laughed and pulled him closer to the bed. "You'll be okay."

Ryuuzaki climbed in. He held up Raito's arm to mind the IV before settling against the brunette. He wrapped his arms around him and sighed, nuzzling affectionately. He lost himself in the feel and smell of Raito; his thoughts faded into pleasantly hazy pastel blurs and he moved closer to his addiction.

The brunette draped his arm over Ryuuzaki, grateful for the warmth he offered. He let Ryuuzaki tuck them in and he kissed his head. "Go to sleep, Ryuuzaki…" Ryuuzaki hummed quietly in reply and Raito smiled. "I suppose you don't have to be told this time." He ran his hand up and down the boy's back contently, smiling again when he felt Ryuuzaki's hold loosen. He relaxed against the lightly snoring boy, burying his face in the dark hair. He blinked when his father stepped into view.

"Raito?"

"Good morning, Father," Raito smiled.

Soichiro leaned over Ryuuzaki to hug his son tightly. When he pulled away he blinked his eyes free from tears. "I'm glad to see you awake." He looked down to Ryuuzaki to avoid his son's gaze for a moment as he composed himself. "I owe him so much," he said quietly as he placed his hand on the sleeping boy's head. "Watari told me everything, as Ryuuzaki would not open his mouth except to ask, 'When will Raito wake?'" He looked to Raito, laughing lightly. "He drove the nurse staff insane."

Raito smiled. "Yes, he told me they forced him to eat."

"Only by threatening to remove him from the building." He lifted his hand from the boy's head. "He hasn't left your side."

"I hope he never will," Raito whispered, looking at the boy fondly. "Do Mother and Sayu know what happened?"

"No. I want to ease the shock of telling them by having you in the room when they listen."

Raito nodded. No need to worry them.

"How are you feeling?"

"Still tired, but I'm not sure if it's natural or due to the medicine. Have they said anything?"

"Yes. Your heart is healthy; they found no irregularities in its structure or rhythm. They attribute the attack to stress and sudden shock – Watari claimed you were in great distress before you…" Soichiro cleared his throat uncomfortably. "They also ask that we keep an eye on the sleeping and eating habits of both of you," he glanced to Ryuuzaki for a moment. "They didn't say he was malnourished exactly, but that he was definitely unnaturally scrawny."

Raito nodded. "I've been trying to get him to eat," he began petting Ryuuzaki again, "but he can be stubborn." Ryuuzaki's breathing pattern changed for a few seconds and Raito smiled. "Yes, we're talking about you," he whispered.

Matsuda peeked in. He smiled at Soichiro and said quietly, "Hey, I was looking for you. I have food in…" He gasped and rushed to Raito's side. "You're awake!"

Raito put his hand over his lover's head when the boy stirred. He smiled at Matsuda and nodded.

Ryuuzaki blinked sleepily, glancing over his shoulder when he felt the presence of two people. He first noticed Matsuda, who was blushing deeply. He then looked to Soichiro and returned the man's smile. He turned back to Raito after a second.

"Sorry, Ryuuzaki," Matsuda said. He looked to Raito again. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thank you, Matsuda. Are you?"

"No. I mean, yes. Well, _this one_," he gestured to Ryuuzaki, "didn't tell us anything!"

"Matsuda," Soichiro said admonishingly.

"I was worried," Matsuda said after a moment, head bowed. "We had Higuchi, and then you were all suddenly gone. Watari was the one to call us once you were settled in this room."

"I'm sorry, Matsuda, Yagami-san." Ryuuzaki glanced over his shoulder again. "I wasn't thinking." They both nodded and Ryuuzaki slipped back into position against Raito.

Smiling softly, Raito pressed a kiss to Ryuuzaki's forehead. He whispered only loud enough for the boy to hear, "Sleep, kitten." Ryuuzaki's eyes slid shut.

"What happened to Higuchi," Raito asked, tucking a strand of Ryuuzaki's hair behind the boy's ear.

"We had more than enough time to carry out Ryuuzaki's orders. After we finished questioning him, we were waiting for more instructions. Then Watari called and told us everything." He bit his lip. "Are you sure you're okay? Watari said you didn't have a pulse…"

Ryuuzaki's hold on him tightened and Ratio soothed him. "Well, I have one now." He nuzzled Ryuuzaki, "Go to sleep."

Soichiro smiled at his son's attempt to put Ryuuzaki to sleep. "Matsuda, you said you had food?"

"Yeah," he glanced to the elder Yagami, "do you want it now?" Soichiro nodded and Matsuda turned to Raito. "Are you hungry? Either of you?"

"I'm fine," Raito replied. He looked down to Ryuuzaki and the pale boy shook his head. Raito smiled and said, "We're both fine. Eat; I'll be here when you're done."

Matsuda nodded. "I'm glad you're safe, Raito." He left hurriedly.

"Rest now. Both of you." Soichiro smiled and left.

"Hey," Raito said quietly.

Ryuuzaki buried his face further.

"Hey," he repeated. "Are you thinking about it again?"

"It's hard not to," Ryuuzaki replied.

"If you keep focusing on that, you'll miss everything else." He tilted the boy's head up and kissed him sweetly. "Please sleep, Ryuuzaki. I promise nothing will happen while your eyes are closed."

Ryuuzaki looked past Raito to watch a blue-tinted shinigami step out of the wall several feet from the bed. If it hadn't been for his previous glimpse at a similar being, he would have felt insane. His blood ran cold as he took in details. "I don't think you can keep that promise," he whispered. He pulled Raito closer and pushed himself up over the boy defensively, staring directly at the winged being.

"Ryuuzaki?" Raito looked to the other in confusion. He followed his gaze and raised an eyebrow when he realized they were both staring at the wall.

Ryuku stared in silence. He moved closer and leaned forward to look at Raito. The brunette stared through him. "Hm. He's alive?"

Ryuuzaki growled and pulled Raito closer. "What do you want?"

Grinning, Ryuku turned his attention to L. He was surprised the detective could see him. "I guess this means you've won, L? Will you arrest Kira now?"

He refused to consider the thing's words, as they did not answer his question. He repeated himself dangerously, "What do you want?"

"Ryuuzaki? What are you doing?"

"Raito died before I could kill him," Ryuku replied casually. "I came to retrieve the last piece of note he had. I didn't expect to find him alive."

Ryuuzaki didn't reply to either for a moment. He quickly envisioned the notebook Watari had, letting that thought go when he realized that was not a 'piece' of note. He suddenly remembered Raito's watch. He had taken apart everything belonging to Raito during the brunette's imprisonment, including the boy's watch, schoolbag, and shoes. "The piece in the watch?" he finally asked. He had burned the original scrap of paper he had found, after testing it for hidden writing – out of necessity, and to ensure he wasn't getting rid of anything important to the brunette. After nothing had been discovered, he destroyed it, only because the odd and complicated hiding place unnerved him. He nervously wondered how the shinigami would react to the fake replacement.

"Yes." Ryuku reached over them both to a table flanking the bed, laughing when Ryuuzaki pressed closer to Raito, eyes darting between Ryuku's body and outstretched arm. "Twitchy, aren't you?" He took Raito's watch into his hand and removed the scrap of note.

Raito watched speechlessly as his watch rose in midair. It broke open and a small square of paper was removed. "Wh-what?" The watch was set down, but the lined paper traveled above them before disappearing on the other side of the bed.

Ryuku tucked the paper away before turning to stare at Ryuuzaki. "Where is the true note?"

Ryuuzaki's voice was lost in his throat.

"Did you destroy it?"

He nodded. To his relief, the creature didn't react negatively. After a second's pause he said, "He was Kira."

"He still is," Ryuku replied. "Technically, I mean; as he shouldn't be alive now. Were he dead, 'He was Kira' would be true." He shook his head in disappointment. "His lifespan didn't warn me of this glitch. It shouldn't have happened. Humans are weak."

"Who are you?"

The terse reply was, "Ryuku."

Ryuuzaki placed his hand over Raito's head possessively as Ryuku stared at the brunette.

Chuckling, Ryuku spread his wings. He moved closer.

Ryuuzaki tensed and Raito reflected the boy's stress. He pulled Ryuuzaki closer. He didn't understanding anything anymore, and was hoping desperately that he was dreaming; maybe he had been given more medicine. He wanted to ask Ryuuzaki what was happening, but knew the distracted boy wouldn't reply, and after witnessing his wristwatch move freely without aid, he was afraid to steal Ryuuzaki's concentration. He tried to gather information from Ryuuzaki's side of the strange conversation he was having.

"What are you after?"

"The rules are clear in cases like this." He lifted his hand and ticked the rules off on his fingers as he listed them. "The rules state: He's no longer the owner of the note; I, as the shinigami that watched over him, must reclaim all physical evidence of the note; He can never again own the same note; He does not belong to me any longer, and I am not allowed to shadow him as such."

"He's free from you?"

"Yes."

"Forever?"

"Yes," Ryuku repeated in irritation.

"Leave, then."

Ryuku laughed. "If you weren't so entertaining, human, I'd kill you." He had not stepped away from the bed and could see L's anxiety by the fact. He grinned and moved closer. "The rules state nothing of unlocking his memories."

Ryuuzaki growled again as Ryuku stepped closer, unable to hear the shinigami over his rapidly beating heart. He rushed to grab Ryuku's quickly descending hand and gasped as his flesh turned to ice at the contact. He shivered and winced, but refused to let go.

"Ryuuzaki? What's wrong?" Raito grabbed the boy's wrist, focused on his pained expression. He tried unsuccessfully to get Ryuuzaki to release whatever he was clawing into.

Ryuku grinned down at L. He easily overpowered the pale boy and planted his hand directly over Raito's forehead.

Raito whimpered and tightened his hold on Ryuuzaki's wrist. The freezing sensation was nothing compared to the sudden flood of memories. His mouth fell open soundlessly, eyes wide and unseeing.

Ryuuzaki's breath hitched as Raito's memories flashed through his mind, enveloping every thought. Ryuku, L's challenge, names, more names, experiments, Misa. He waited anxiously for it to end, staring with very little focus at the shinigami. Realizing that this is what Raito must have experienced upon picking up the note earlier, he panicked and turned to the boy. Afraid of another episode, he unclenched his tight jaw and said, "Raito, look at me."

"R-Ryuuzaki…" Raito shivered, eyes slowly clearing to look at the other. "Kira…"

Ryuuzaki's teeth were clenched against the cold again and he couldn't respond. He used more strength to try freeing Raito. Raito's experience of detainment as Kira finally unwound in his mind, and the second the note was given up, the memories stopped.

"Interesting. Did you see it all?" Ryuku peeled the detective's hand from his wrist. He chuckled. "Very interesting. I'll be keeping my eyes on you." He turned and lifted his hand in a casual wave with his back to Ryuuzaki before stepping through the wall again. "Keep up the good work, _detective_."

Raito panted, staring past Ryuuzaki to the ceiling above him. 'Kira… I really am Kira. What have I done?' A reassuring _It's okay_ repeatedly countered his worries. He quickly let the thoughts go after he tried to move. 'Ow, shit… IV…' Raito winced, hand still wrapped tightly around Ryuuzaki's thin wrist. The IV felt frozen in his arm and he reached for it but his body wouldn't fully cooperate. He focused on the action, _willing _his arm to move further. He shook off the memories, too afraid to consider them at the moment. For some reason he couldn't clear his mind and his thoughts were running in an unfamiliar pattern.

Ryuuzaki stared at the wall Ryuku had disappeared though. He continued to replay the images shown to him, taking as much as he could from them. 'What about the IV?' He looked down to the brunette's arm.

'Cold. It hurts.'

Ryuuzaki removed Raito's hand, with much more care than Ryuku had used to remove his, and lifted the medical tape from the boy's flesh. He eased the entire IV out. 'Better?'

Raito blinked up at Ryuuzaki. He opened his mouth for the first time since the memories stopped and asked, "Wh…what?"

Ryuuzaki rubbed small circles where the tape had been placed. 'Is that better?'

Raito held his breath for second. 'His mouth didn't move…'

"What?"

"Wait. Stop."

Ryuuzaki blinked and stilled his hands. 'Stop what? I haven't done anything.' He shivered again and frowned. 'Cold…' He returned to analyzing the memories in hopes of distracting himself from the endless chills.

Raito shook his head, overwhelmed by the speed by which Ryuuzaki was sorting through the memories. He shut his eyes and whimpered quietly. "Ryuuzaki, stop." He grabbed the boy's face firmly in his hands and forced Ryuuzaki to look at him. 'Stop thinking, Ryuuzaki.' Making a point to keep his mouth closed, watching as surprise washed across Ryuuzaki's face.

"You…" Ryuuzaki reached for Raito's hands. 'We can hear each other?'

'We could always hear each other, Ryuuzaki,' Raito smirked.

"You know what I mean," Ryuuzaki glared. He shook his head. 'How…?' He shivered again and swore in frustration.

Raito pulled the pale boy down to him, amused by how quickly Ryuuzaki's thoughts calmed and slowed. The strength of Ryuuzaki's thoughts increased as he closed the distance, however, and he concentrated on further calming the confused boy.

Ryuuzaki shifted off of the brunette slightly, in fear of hurting him. Pulling the pressed sheets over them again, he asked, "Can I start thinking again? It's hard not to. There so much to consider…"

Raito frowned. "No. I don't…want to see it anymore."

Ryuuzaki buried his face against Raito's neck, relaxing as his body gradually warmed. 'How did this happen? Did Ryuku cause it?'

"Ryuuzaki, stop it," Raito said tiredly. "Wait, Ryuku?"

Ryuuzaki focused on the conversation with the shinigami, beginning with the moment Ryuku had stepped through the wall. He opened his mouth to explain, but stopped when he heard Raito make a thoughtful noise.

"You tore apart my shoes?"

"Had to."

"You owe me a new pair."

"Yes, dear," Ryuuzaki smirked. "You would have never known."

Raito smiled. He replayed a few sections of the encounter and glared. "That easily amused, careless bastard." He kissed Ryuuzaki in thanks for his protectiveness, smiling when the boy blushed at the acknowledgement. He focused again on Ryuku's explanation of the rules and frowned. "I'm still Kira, then?"

"You're free."

"But…"

"Would you take up another note?"

"_Never_."

Ryuuzaki _felt_ Raito's conviction. He smiled. "Then there's nothing to worry about. Can I go back to thinking?"

Raito shook his head in disbelief of Ryuuzaki's undeserved forgiveness. "How can you just… I _killed _people."

A sudden thick blackness struck Ryuuzaki and he felt ill by its presence. He blinked in confusion at the unusual sensation and tried to shake the sludge off. He frowned when he couldn't free himself.

"I didn't want it to be true." Raito turned away. "The entire time…I knew it was true." His voice fell to a whisper, "What have I done? Why did I think I could save everyone?" 'As though someone so flawed could really be a god,' he thought bitterly. 'Idiot, so determined in every calculated step.' He shook his head again. 'Father defended my innocence so confidently. I've failed him.' He focused on Ryuuzaki's solid form against him and frowned. 'How can Ryuuzaki stand to be near me?'

The inky darkness took stronger physical form and pressed against Ryuuzaki until he felt like he was suffocating. Thoughts of proper punishment snaked through his head and he bit his lip, realizing the dark emotion belonged to Raito.

Raito tensed when Ryuuzaki hugged him tightly.

"Raito-kun, _it's okay_." He buried his face against the boy's neck, pausing to feel the darkness thin slightly. "Your intentions were good," he whispered. "I understand what you were thinking, Raito, but it's necessary that you know the significance of human life." He squeezed again, kissing Raito's cheek. "I love you. Everything is alright. You won't repeat this mistake." He held the brunette silently and the insistent pressure faded gradually as the darkness turned into an opaque mist. Ryuuzaki smiled and gently coaxed Raito out of the fog's center. He moved closer, curving his shoulders around the brunette before pressing his lips to the boy's ear. He whispered softly, "Come back, Raito. I want you here."

'Ryuuzaki…'

Smiling, the thin boy tangled his fingers in Raito's hair. 'I love you,' he repeated.

Raito's breath hitched in surprise as the remaining fog was blown away in its entirety by a crisp sea breeze. He blinked in confusion as all his senses relayed messages of standing at the shore. He dropped the thoughts involving Kira into the sand without hesitation. His breathing fell into rhythm with the ocean's sparkling tide effortlessly and he closed his eyes to see more clearly. 'Ryuuzaki…?' He moved to his side and pulled the boy closer. The sensations were too real, and as he had never visited the ocean before, Raito could only assume this was one of the detective's experiences.

"What is it, Raito-kun?" Ryuuzaki whispered, eagerly conforming around the boy when he was pulled closer. The horrible feeling Raito had been suffering was finally gone and Ryuuzaki smiled against his love's collarbone.

'The ocean…?'

Blushing, Ryuuzaki cleared his throat. He tried to focus on anything other than Raito.

'No, wait,' Raito opened his eyes slightly as the sensations grew dull. 'Don't take it…'

Ryuuzaki buried his face against Raito's neck, willfully giving the brunette more time with the memory. He closed his eyes in embarrassment as he explained, 'It's what I feel when I think about you.' He laughed when he felt Raito's surprise and smiled contently when the brunette expressed a strong feeling of love in return. He slowed the memory and warned, 'I didn't stay put for too long…'

'Just a little longer,' he begged quietly.

Ryuuzaki pulled away to look at Raito, pleased by the brunette's deep breaths and relaxed expression. He brushed Raito's hair away from his face before settling back into place against him. He curiously tested his limits with the connection, and found himself fuzzily sharing the brunette's body after exploring gaps in his own memory of the shore. Raito's arm still ached where the IV had been and Ryuuzaki gingerly tended to it. He could feel a ghost touch over his own arm while pressing into Raito's. Using the ability to his advantage, he massaged with measured pressure to rid the brunette of pain.

Raito sighed gently, pacified by the other's attentions. As the current memory faded away, Ryuuzaki wove seamlessly into another. Raito could still hear the ocean, but couldn't see it. Instead, his gaze was directed skyward, and he was lying on his back, supported by a warm mattress of sand. The sun was just setting, as the clouds had soft pinks and purples painted across them.

Ryuuzaki set Raito's arm down once he was satisfied with his work. He continued to let the memory play out until stars dotted the sky. As the remembered wind cooled noticeably, Ryuuzaki retracted the experience.

"How long were you out there?" Raito mumbled, relaxing heavily against the other.

'Long enough to catch a cold. Watari wasn't amused. He's an excellent caretaker though.'

Raito smiled. 'I see.' He was tempted to move into Ryuuzaki's touch when the boy slipped his fingers into his hair again, but realized it would mean moving away from his chest. His dilemma was solved for him when Ryuuzaki moved closer to allow Raito to stay motionless. Another memory was slipped to him; he was lying just beneath the start of a pier, jeans rolled up to his knees and feet submerged in the cool water. Sunrays peeked through the wooden planks meters above, and the far-off laughter of playing children reached him.

"Raito," Ryuuzaki paused uncertainly in his request. He inadvertently stopped the memory he was sharing. "I want to consider Kira's memories."

Raito frowned. The pier vanished and in its place stood Kira. The brunette opened his eyes and swallowed thickly. "Alright." He considered Ryuuzaki's unusual thought process again and readied himself for it.

'Sorry. I'll slow down.' Ryuuzaki's eyes dulled slightly as he retreated to his thoughts. He rapidly read and memorized the rules of the book before he focused clearly on Raito's emotions after using it, interested by the grief that had crushed the brunette while a sense of purpose had lifted him at the same time. He swiftly moved on to Raito's meeting with Ryuku, glad to find that the brunette had been just as shocked. He continued to sort methodically until he felt a strange sense of displeasure.

Raito clutched Ryuuzaki's ribs, whimpering. 'Too fast.'

Ryuuzaki apologized and stopped completely for a moment. He slipped his fingers into the boy's hair and kissed his forehead.

'We need to dull the connection. I don't want to review all this…'

Ryuuzaki frowned as Raito realized he'd have to face it eventually. The detective was given hesitant permission to continue. "You believe distance affects it, correct?"

Raito nodded. He reached for Ryuuzaki as the boy slipped from his arms.

Smiling reassuringly, Ryuuzaki thought, 'We'll try it.' He stood and took a step back from the bed. 'Here?'

Raito was grateful for the other's consideration. He replied, "Loud."

He stepped back a meter. 'Here?'

"I can still hear."

Ryuuzaki weaved between the unoccupied beds lining the opposite wall and leaned against it. 'Is this far enough?'

"Distance does it. You're voice is faint that far way."

"Let me listen."

'It almost sounds like static.'

"Yes." He glanced to the door. 'Should I see if we're able to cut it completely?'

"Yes."

Ryuuzaki nodded. "To measure, we'll use…"

Raito smiled as several songs ran through the detective's head, many in languages he didn't recognize. Poems quickly followed, but that idea was abandoned faster than the songs had been. Ryuuzaki moved on to stories; the entire collection limited to five languages. Raito was surprised by the amount of fictional fairytales the boy had memorized and smiled at the charming discovery. He could feel Ryuuzaki's growing frustration as he failed to find anything to use. Raito brought up an image of the periodic table and Ryuuzaki smiled.

"Good. Recite the periodic table. I'll do the same."

Raito agreed and watched him step out. He began listing the elements in numerical order, stating first the symbol then the name. He smiled when he heard Ryuuzaki fall into the same rhythm, listing the respective classification and atomic mass after Raito named an element. Ryuuzaki's voice gradually faded to a thin whisper until all Raito could hear was himself. He stopped.

Ryuuzaki paused for a moment to ensure Raito's voice was gone. He turned back to the room, counting his steps as he went.

Raito stretched for a long moment and looked to the door quizzically when Ryuuzaki's thoughts reached him again. 'Why are you counting?'

"Shh…"

Raito waited, concentrating on keeping his mind blank by staring at the blanket.

"It severs around twenty meters," Ryuuzaki stated. He focused on the brunette's thought of flawless white and hummed thoughtfully. He pictured a door, simple in design. He stood behind it and smiled to Raito before turning the handle. As it clicked into place against its frame, he asked, 'Did that do anything?'

"Ryuuzaki…?" Raito lifted his eyes from the sheet. His thoughts belonged to him alone once again, and he frowned.

"We didn't lose the connection, Raito-kun." Ryuuzaki swung the door open and beamed. 'See?'

Raito smiled back and his disappointment faded, much to the relief of the other.

Ryuuzaki climbed back into bed after the brunette expressed his desire for it. He pulled the brunette close to him. "You make one, too, Raito-kun." He stepped to the side of his door as Raito leaned forward to inspect it.

Raito noted the simple structure, and the lack of a lock. He smiled. The handle was very comfortable to grab, and the hinges allowed easy movement.

Ryuuzaki ran his fingers through Raito's hair in the physical plane as the brunette imagined an identical door behind him. When he was finished, the mirroring doors stood open facing each other.

They stood together in the cozy hallway, and they each took turns furnishing their new residence. Raito smiled, 'Why so many potted plants?'

Ryuuzaki slipped past the brunette to stand just inside the other's territory. He placed a generous amount of the friendly greenery within. 'They make me happy.'

Raito moved closer to Ryuuzaki on the bed, nuzzling as he felt the detective sharing his body again. It was fainter this time, as Ryuuzaki respected the start of his threshold.

The brunette placed his memories concerning Kira in the hallway and stared at them. He turned to Ryuuzaki and smiled, giving permission once again with more confidence. He brushed past the detective and imagined a bed similar to the one he shared with the thin boy. He sprawled across it on his belly; head propped up on his arms and bunched blankets.

Ryuuzaki smiled, tempted to join the brunette. Raito grinned back. "I'll be in the hall," he said before stepping out, leaving the boy's door open a fraction. He physically kissed Raito lightly before he returned to sifting through the memories.

Raito was relieved when strength of Ryuuzaki's thoughts had lessened considerably.

The brunette's satisfaction easily reached him, and Ryuuzaki smiled. He created a meditation mat for himself in hopes of further slowing the assault on the brunette as he analyzed. The memory of the brunette's desire to have L erased was powerful, and he faltered as he moved onto the next memory.

Raito quickly stepped into the hall, biting his lip as the uneasiness surrounding the detective met him. "'I would take my life before I took yours,'" Raito stated clearly, whispering the words into the boy's ear at the same time. He wrapped himself around Ryuuzaki as he stepped closer to sit behind him on the mat. His hand hovered over the memories in the other boy's grasp. He didn't want to touch them again, but was frustrated by his childishness. He finally grabbed them, unable to deny the truth of the past actions. He grit his teeth and tossed the collection into a heavy-lidded, metal box. He avoided adding a lock in an attempt to prove to Ryuuzaki that he would have free access to them. He happily pulled Ryuuzaki into his lap once the memories were out of sight. He pressed forward his feelings for the boy and smiled when Ryuuzaki melted against him.

Ryuuzaki let Raito take the memories back, touched by the brunette's immense effort not to lock the hated experiences away. When Raito's arms were looped around him in both realities, an unwavering sense of contentment filled him. He smiled as the warmth spread, relaxing against Raito.

Ryuuzaki opened up completely, and the boy's level of weariness stunned Raito. He frowned. 'Can't you feel how tired you are?'

'I can now…' He took several deep breaths and whimpered. 'It's heavy…'

'Do you usually ignore this?' he asked disapprovingly. He gently cradled Ryuuzaki to himself, imagining them into the detective's room. The boy's room was very modest; the most notable thing about it was the plush carpet. He took a step forward and his breath hitched. The level of exhaustion increased as Raito shared Ryuuzaki's form. He settled them into Ryuuzaki's bed, changing its structure slightly and adding numerous comforters.

'You'll spoil me,' Ryuuzaki thought weakly.

Raito laughed and caringly wrapped the boy in the downy blankets. Ryuuzaki's weight fell against him heavily in the physical world and he moved to support his head with the pillow. The boy's exhaustion was nearly tangible, and on a whim Raito tried to grab it. He gave an amused hum when he felt the sensation break away from Ryuuzaki, rushing to his body instead. Raito began gathering more to free Ryuuzaki of the burden

'Raito-kun…' Ryuuzaki shamefully tried to stop the brunette, but the strength he managed to summon rapidly waned, leaving him weaker.

Raito kissed Ryuuzaki lightly and threaded his fingers through the boy's hair. He easily reached past the other's barriers and continued to steal from him. Another faint stirring of guilt from Ryuuzaki made Raito smile. 'Relax, kitten. Let me take care of it.'

Ryuuzaki couldn't help but give his consent after the brunette expressed the strong, warm feeling again.

The link changed flow unexpectedly and everything felt sluggish. Raito related the new feeling to being underwater and wondered if Ryuuzaki was sharing another experience. 'Hey,' he tried quietly.

Ryuuzaki didn't give a response.

'Are you sleeping?'

Still no answer.

Raito slowly slid his leg across Ryuuzaki's bed as he started to leave – Ryuuzaki made an unhappy noise in both worlds. Raito laughed quietly. He settled against the detective again. 'My spoiled kitten.'

* * *

END VER 2 


	8. Chapter 6 Version 1

Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

* * *

BEGIN VER 1

* * *

"I've decided we're going to forget."

Raito glanced over at the other. He had finished his report, and Ryuuzaki was currently typing up his own. "We _are_ going to forget. You can't decide that now." He looked back to the security monitor at his side, watching the ground floor's lobby intently. They had effortlessly beaten the rest of the investigation team to headquarters, and the brunette was anxiously waiting for their arrival.

"No, we're going to _forget_."

Raito replied, "Putting _emphasis_ on _words_ doesn't _help _me _understand_." Ryuuzaki laughed around his thumb and Raito sighed. "You're going to have try really, really hard to make sense, Ryuuzaki; I'm having enough trouble as it is." He rubbed at his wrist where the handcuff had once rested. He found it slightly odd that he missed the feel of cool metal against his skin. 'When father approaches, do I meet his gaze or avoid it? What do I normally do?' He focused and concluded, 'I usually turn to greet him when he walks in. Meet his gaze. His expression will be one of frustration due to Higuchi's death; I mustn't let his stare shake me. He'll notice if anything is wrong.'

"Hm. Alright. We're going to forget," he ducked as Raito swung a fist at him. He grinned and continued. "Naturally, I mean, we're going to forget. But I'll surely read this all tomorrow morning, and you claimed you want to know if I know, so you'll read it, too." He glanced over and smiled. "Following?" The brunette nodded and Ryuuzaki turned back to the laptop. He saved his finished document and bundled both his and the brunette's together. He saved them to two locations on his laptop, then proceeded to send them to Watari's personal computer. The man had free access to anything Ryuuzaki gave him, and he wondered for a moment if Watari would read.

"So we forget, then remember again. Then…?"

"Your turn."

"My turn?" Raito asked, tilting his head.

"That's my half of the plan, where's yours?"

Raito glared. "That's not a plan! That's what's going to happen without us even trying. I'll still remember you writing down Higuchi's name," Raito's memories as Kira were already starting to develop gaps; days that were uneventful were missing completely and other days were quickly fading, but he could clearly recall Ryuuzaki's frustrating behavior in the helicopter, "and you'll still remember my actions as Kira. We'll both remember this conversation. The only problem is the confusion we'll experience soon."

"I suppose I'll put more thought into it."

Raito made an annoyed noise, turning away. "How do we explain the missing note?"

There was a stretch of silence before Ryuuzaki hesitantly replied, "I've told you already. Twice."

Shocked, Raito turned back. He stared, hoping Ryuuzaki would claim it was a joke. When the other simply stared back he said helplessly, "Tell me again."

Ryuuzaki studied the brunette for a moment. He reached beyond Raito for the notebook replica. "I've made this to fool them. Don't you remember? You were just holding it…" He stared. Raito stared back. "It's the reason I unlocked the handcuffs; I had to get supplies. Are you okay, Raito?"

"That's why I'm not bound?" Raito reached for the notebook and hesitated a moment. He laughed nervously when he realized how foolish he was being – Kira's memories wouldn't return. 'It's not a true note, right? And I already have Kira's memories…' He grabbed it and thumbed it open. "Where are the rules?"

Ryuuzaki blinked. "Raito…we've already had this conversation."

Raito looked over blankly.

Sighing, the detective repeated himself, "I don't plan on letting anyone, including you, touch the replica when we're all gathered. I'm going to state my insecurities in anyone handling it. Thus, no one will be able to ask, 'Weren't there rules written here?' Besides, I don't think anyone took the time to open the damned thing – after catching sight of Remu, everyone kind of lost their heads."

"Okay," he nodded. Turning back to the book, he asked, "How will you keep it away from us?"

Ryuuzaki growled and restated, "I'm going to lock it up, as destroying it in front of everyone would only raise questions. Thoughts such as, 'That book is important to the case,' 'He worked hard to obtain it,' 'Why destroy it, regardless of its power?' They will then birth paranoid thoughts of deception, or something they can't understand, and generally be uneasy around me. And if we have this conversation again, I'm going to kick your ass."

Raito laughed. "Alright, alright. I'll try to remember." He stared at the book in his hands. Ryuuzaki couldn't have spent more than an hour on it, as Raito had finished his report shortly after they arrived. And according to Ryuuzaki, Raito had held it before. In that small amount of time, the detective had managed to create an amazing look-alike. Ryuuzaki had gotten the cover to look worn, and he skillfully hid both staples in the book's binding. The only difference was the weight; the book he held now seemed lighter. "Very impressive."

"You've said that."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"You've said that, too."

Raito sighed. "Are you going to handcuff us together again?"

"You've-"

"Said that, I bet. What's the answer again?"

"I gave you the option," Ryuuzaki answered sincerely. "You didn't give an answer, either time."

'If father walks in, and I'm not bound to Ryuuzaki will he be happy, assuming Ryuuzaki's suspicion of me has been lifted and I'm innocent? Or will he see two people with a secret in plain sight? If Ryuuzaki binds us again, dad will be displeased, but the routine of seeing the chain between us will ease him. Right? Yes, then Ryuuzaki can pretend to gradually drop his suspicions of me and free me later.' Raito turned back to the security monitor. "Are you really going to protect me from punishment?" he asked, recalling the other's words to Remu.

"Hey, no you don't. You did this same exact thing the last two times!" Ryuuzaki spun the brunette's seat to face him. "You stare at me blankly, then turn to that damn screen and change the subject. I need your answer. Do I handcuff you again? Is it what you want?"

Raito blinked. "I'm sorry, Ryuuzaki. Yes, handcuff me. You'll pretend to find me innocent over time, and eventually you'll free me."

"Okay. Good. Answers are good." Ryuuzaki smiled and took the boy's wrist into his hand. He slipped the metal ring over Raito's wrist and clicked the teeth into place, listening for the double lock. "Comfortable?"

"Yes."

"Back to your other question," Ryuuzaki sighed, "again…"

Raito smiled. "You're going to protect me, but you're leaving me the choice to tell my father. His job is law enforcement, as you unnecessarily reminded, and his choice might differ from yours. Overall, you're going to protect Misa from any punishment so as to save me from Remu's wrath."

Ryuuzaki blinked. He smiled and nodded. "Great. So you were listening." He played with the handcuff's chain before he ran a finger over Raito's locked ring. "Was it this? Do you need this to focus now?" he teased.

"It helps," Raito admitted in a whisper.

Ryuuzaki looked up and blinked. His gaze softened. "I wasn't aware."

"Well, apparently I was a mess, wasn't I?" Raito frowned.

"You had me worried," Ryuuzaki replied. He smiled. "It was like watching myself."

Raito's frown deepened. "I hope this isn't how you feel all the time."

Ryuuzaki shrugged. He stood and led them to the sofa, tugging on his open handcuff when Raito momentarily refused to leave the surveillance feed. He settled on a cushion and opened his arms for the brunette. Raito hugged him tightly and he kissed the brunette warmly, bringing him closer. He could feel the other's tension slipping away. Without any warning, he pushed Raito against the armrest and reached into the brunette's pants to tease his length through his boxers.

Raito gasped. He whimpered and clutched Ryuuzaki's shoulders. "Ryu-" His lips were sealed with the other's again, preventing his objection.

Ryuuzaki continued to rub against the soft cotton that hid the boy's growing need. The brunette pulled him closer and Ryuuzaki smiled. He contently pleasured Raito through the material, dragging his nails up the boy's length, before massaging. Raito groaned and thrust against his hand. Ryuuzaki summoned Raito's tongue with swift swipes of his own, pressing closer when Raito's body language screamed for more. He eventually slid his hand through the opening of Raito's boxers and stroked him expertly, having learned the boy's hot spots. He reached down with his other hand and undid Raito's belt and pants to give himself more room. Raito wriggled beneath him, spreading his legs in an attempt to offer more of himself. Smiling, Ryuuzaki unbuttoned a single button on the brunette's shirt to slip his hand in. He lightly rubbed his palm in small circles over Raito's left nipple, and worked until Raito was thrusting into his hand, moaning into his mouth. He finally released the boy's lips; Raito's head fell back, moans loud without Ryuuzaki's mouth to hinder them.

"Ahh… More…" Raito fisted his own shirt tightly when Ryuuzaki's lips suddenly slid over his arousal. He groaned and whimpered as Ryuuzaki teased him ceaselessly. Letting out small, clipped moans, his head lolled to the side and he was reduced to a shivering mess. He nearly ripped his shirt open when the detective hummed around him.

Ryuuzaki reached up and gripped Raito's shirt just over the opening to keep the delicate buttons from tearing off. He hummed again, taking the brunette entirely. He reached up with his free hand and raked his nails over Raito's side through his taut shirt. Raito tensed and arched into Ryuuzaki's mouth, moaning as he came.

Raito's shirt slipped free from his hands and he faintly felt Ryuuzaki smoothing out wrinkles in the material. A strong beep made his brow furrow in confusion.

"You have only a few minutes to get rid of that flush, Raito-kun," Ryuuzaki whispered as he leaned down to kiss the boy's reddened cheeks. He buttoned the boy's shirt again and tended to his jeans. Raito mumbled incoherently and Ryuuzaki smiled. He stood from the brunette's side and retrieved his laptop and the fake note. When he returned, he finally locked himself to the other. Raito opened his eyes and tried to sit up. "Stay there, Raito-kun." Ryuuzaki gently fixed the brunette against the sofa again.

"What about you?" Raito managed to say as he slumped back into place. He looked at the boy's glazed eyes and could tell Ryuuzaki had yet to find release.

"I'll be okay." Ryuuzaki pulled his legs up to hide his need. He set the replica notebook next to Raito and opened his laptop. "If you fell asleep, that would help my story."

Raito's eyes slid closed. "What…?"

"You're too nervous, Raito." He smirked. "Or you _were_." He brushed Raito's bangs out of his face and kissed his forehead. "Your fear of your father's opinion will be our downfall. Let me take care of this."

"You always have a plan," Raito murmured.

"Anything for you," Ryuuzaki returned softly.

Matsuda stepped in, disheveled. "Ryuuzaki, Higuchi didn't make it."

Raito fell asleep before he could hear the detective's reply.

* * *

Raito woke to a heavy hand on his head. He could tell, even with sleep-impaired thoughts, that it wasn't Ryuuzaki brushing his hair away. His eyes fluttered open to find his father gazing down at him. Raito's eyebrows dipped in guilt and he opened his mouth but didn't get far.

"Raito, don't worry. Ryuuzaki told us everything. I want you to get some rest now, alright?"

Raito nodded, afraid to say anything that would go against the detective's story. His father stood and left, heading up the stairs toward his room.

Raito sat up and glanced to Ryuuzaki questioningly. The boy was sitting at a strange angle, but in his current position, his laptop as able to face the brunette while still looking natural. In dark text the words Don't Speak, Raito were typed upon a clean document.

Raito kept his mouth closed and looked back to Ryuuzaki. The detective subtly motioned toward the computers next to them. Raito glanced discretely to find Matsuda staring solemnly at one of the computer screens. Ryuuzaki began typing again and Raito turned back.

I Told Them You Were Distressed At The News Of Higuchi's Death.

'Okay. That works.'

Ryuuzaki continued, You Then Began Reading The Death Note. You Continued To Read Here, At Headquarters. You Became Unresponsive, Until Your Tears Caused You To Fall Asleep.

Raito sighed.

I Explained The Book Was Full Of Names. I've Typed Out The Entire List For The Team.

'How…?'

Ryuuzaki turned at Raito's small noise of confusion and smiled. Photographic Memory. Though I Fear I Have Omitted At Least One Page. Either That, Or Higuchi Skipped A Great Deal Of Time Between Killings. Matsuda Is Currently Reading.

Raito shook his head in disbelief. He stared at the blank screen, waiting for Ryuuzaki to continue.

Everyone Has Retired For The Night, Save For Matsuda. I've Explained My Loose Theory Over The Second Kira Having Killed Higuchi To Silence Him. I've Locked Away The Note. Your Father Was Displeased – As You'd Probably Assumed He Would Be – At Seeing You Still Chained To Me, But I've Hinted Toward Waning Suspicions.

There was a long pause. Ryuuzaki stretched and popped his shoulder. You May Speak To Matsuda, Now That You Know The Basic Outline.

"Matsuda?" Raito turned in his seat. "Are you alright?"

Matsuda picked his head up. He smiled faintly and nodded. "I'm fine. How are you?"

Raito shrugged. Matsuda nodded again, glancing away.

"I thought we were going to finally solve the Kira case," he mumbled gloomily.

Raito frowned. "We've made progress, Matsuda, a lot of progress. We're nearly done."

Matsuda glanced back and straightened in posture. "Yeah. Okay." He smiled. "Thanks, Raito." He stood and turned toward the stairs Soichiro had used. "Good night, Ryuuzaki, Raito." He left after both boys bid him goodnight in turn.

Raito turned back to Ryuuzaki. "Tears?"

Ryuuzaki smiled. "You can't deny that you're sensitive, Raito-kun."

"The same can be said for you," Raito purred, running his fingertips lightly down Ryuuzaki's neck. The boy shivered. Raito gently traced the front of Ryuuzaki's jeans to discover the boy was still slightly hard. "Come, kitten," Raito whispered. He stood.

Ryuuzaki whimpered at the suggestive command. He quickly grabbed his laptop and followed the brunette to the bedroom. As soon as he entered, his laptop was taken and set aside by the brunette.

Raito reached up to thread his fingers in Ryuuzaki's hair. He nipped lightly at the detective's throat, taking the hidden key between his fingers. He freed them both and let the handcuffs fall to the floor. He pulled Ryuuzaki closer, turning him around before reaching for his pants.

Ryuuzaki tried to thrust into Raito's hand; the brunette ignored him and continued stroking him unevenly through the denim of his jeans. Raito walked backward toward the bed, arms wrapped around Ryuuzaki, hands teasing. The detective followed willingly, steps carefully guided by the boy behind him.

Raito moved back onto the bed to rest against the headboard. He fixed Ryuuzaki's back against his chest and finally unzipped the boy's pants. He pushed both the jeans and boxers down to Ryuuzaki's thighs to free him. He moved his hands up to slide his palms over Ryuuzaki's hips and ribs, savoring the feel of Ryuuzaki's heated flesh beneath his palms. Tilting his head, he bit and licked at the other's neck.

Ryuuzaki whimpered and turned his head to rest on the brunette's shoulder. He offered more of his throat and whined at the lack of touch on his arousal. His hand drifted down to stroke himself.

Grabbing the boy's hand, Raito smirked against the flesh beneath his lips. "Naughty pet." He stroked Ryuuzaki firmly, once; whispering huskily, "Mine."

Ryuuzaki moaned. He pushed back further against the warm chest supporting him, whimpering. "Yours."

"You had so much self control earlier, kitten. Where is it now?" He stroked lightly again, using only his fingertips. "Were you hard the entire time they spoke with you?" Ryuuzaki shivered against him. He smeared the boy's pre-come around the length's head with a single fingertip, smiling as Ryuuzaki quickly offered more. "You're wonderful, Ryuuzaki. Your will is so strong." He nuzzled affectionately before kissing over the other's pulse. When the detective planted his hands firmly over the brunette's thighs, Raito smiled. He dropped his unoccupied hand to rest over Ryuuzaki's, threading their fingers together. He wrapped his hand around Ryuuzaki's leaking arousal and began stroking gently.

Ryuuzaki moaned quietly. He fisted the other's jeans in his hands and panted softly. He thrust upward, echoing the brunette's moan when he moved back against Raito's arousal.

Raito's erection strained in its confined space and he shivered. He pulled Ryuuzaki closer to him, lifting his hand from the boy's fist to support his hip. He thrust lightly against the detective, encouraging the other's small movements. "You've given me so much, kitten," he whispered warmly. He kept their movements slow, happy to find Ryuuzaki content with the pleasurable torture. Ryuuzaki squeezed his thigh lightly, moaning in reply. He removed his hand from the boy's erection to slip both hands under Ryuuzaki's shirt. He crossed his arms over the lightly panting chest to tease the boy's nipples.

"Ahh…" Ryuuzaki turned his head to rest the tight muscles in his neck, inadvertently offering the other side. He continued to thrust upward slowly, now into the air alone, but his downward pushes brought the other pleasure and he was happy to continue.

Raito nipped along the pale column – Ryuuzaki's fingers twitched at the unexpected sensation. Raito hummed against Ryuuzaki's quickened pulse and he supported the boy as he arched sharply into his next thrust, groaning, "Master..." The detective fell back limply, stunned for a moment in pleasure. "I can never repay you for what you've given me," he murmured, thumbing the boy's nipples with contrasting pressure. He let his hands trail down Ryuuzaki's sides. Using two joined fingers, he teased Ryuuzaki's sac. He hummed lightly again into Ryuuzaki's pulse. Ryuuzaki let out a long moan, and Raito watched still more pre-come race down the boy's length. Raito could feel his own climax approaching and he moved away from the other's teasing hips. "I love you, Ryuuzaki. I've never felt so at east with anyone before." The other boy ran his thumb comfortingly over Raito's thigh. Ryuuzaki reached up to take Raito's hand into his, squeezing. Raito smiled and returned the gesture. He let his hand return to the other's sex, dragging his fingers up lightly. Raito continued to pleasure Ryuuzaki unhurriedly until the boy was whimpering quietly. They were both trembling against each other, at the very limit of their pleasure. Ryuuzaki tilted his head to kiss Raito's jaw, begging submissively. Raito smiled lovingly and reached down to firmly palm Ryuuzaki's length. He wrapped his arm around the boy's chest and hugged him.

Moaning, the detective stilled his hips as much as he could, pressing his weight back into the brunette. Raito moaned into his neck. They tensed at the same moment, pressed close to one another. For a long breath, Ryuuzaki left his head resting against the other's shoulder, face turned toward the ceiling. He opened his eyes for a moment, only to close them again as he nuzzled Raito. "Mm…"

Raito smiled, cradling the boy to him securely as he finished tugging the undone pants down. Ryuuzaki helped, but shifted too far and caused them both to slide against the headboard until they were resting on their sides. Raito laughed and kissed the corner of Ryuuzaki's lips before easily slipping Ryuuzaki's shirt off.

Ryuuzaki turned in Raito's arms and he quickly unbuttoned the other's clothes. When the brunette was as naked as he was, he pressed close to the smooth expanse of Raito's body.

Raito drew the covers up, kissing Ryuuzaki warmly when the boy moved close enough.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Raito-kun."

Raito smiled at the comforting words.

* * *

Ryuuzaki's laptop whirred quietly next to Raito's hip. Raito opened his eyes ruefully. It was before sunrise, by and hour or two. Groaning, Raito pushed Ryuuzaki's screen forward to meet the keys. 'They're not really that well acquainted, are they?' he mused.

"Raito, I was reading."

"You should be sleeping."

"This is more important."

Raito hummed in doubt. He shifted to peek up at the other, tugging blankets to his chin. He smiled and grabbed Ryuuzaki's hand away from the detective's mouth, pulling him down.

Ryuuzaki pouted, but gave in to the other. When he was lying next to Raito, the brunette smiled and nuzzled warmly. He relaxed against Raito, laughing lightly when the boy pressed closer to inhale his scent.

Raito pulled the thin boy closer to breathe him in a second time. He closed his eyes and carded his fingers through Ryuuzaki's hair. He hummed contently before mumbling, "I had a weird dream."

"Oh…?" He brushed Raito's hair out of they boy's face, smiling when Raito moved into the soft touch.

"Yeah. We finally went after Higuchi..." Raito tensed. "…I…" He opened his eyes, eyebrows dipped fearfully. "What were you reading, Ryuuzaki?" he asked quietly.

"I was nearly done reading my report from yesterday…" Raito cursed, under his breath. "I'm not sure how I feel... Would you like to read with me?"

Raito reached for the laptop silently and together they fixed the screen to face them. They tangled their legs together beyond the device, pressing their heads close enough to feel the tickle of each other's hair. Ryuuzaki scrolled to the top and they read silently.

"Where are you?"

"Line thirty-four."

Ryuuzaki hummed and scrolled further.

As they finished, Raito sighed. He reached up to comb his fingers through his hair, smiling despite the situation as he felt Ryuuzaki's hair mixed with his. He reached further to run his fingers through the other boy's hair as well. "I'm Kira… It's true? You killed Higuchi?"

Ryuuzaki waited a moment. "Do you remember anything of yesterday?"

"It's hazy. Like I said, I thought…it was a dream. Do you? Remember, I mean."

"No, not entirely. I remember wrestling with you, and a discussion with the investigation team… You created a report, too. Do you remember?"

Raito chewed his lip before replying, "Let's read mine, then." He watched nervously as Ryuuzaki opened another document, hoping desperately that it would be blank. He was disappointed.

For a long beat they stared at the words before them.

"It would be great if I woke up."

Ryuuzaki glanced up at Raito to find the boy's eyes shut tight.

"Or, you could tell me it's a joke," he muttered, opening his eyes to look at Ryuuzaki.

"Sorry, Raito-kun."

Raito sighed. "No, Ryuuzaki, I'm sorry. No one was supposed to know… It wasn't… I didn't think…" He looked at the other boy guiltily, "You…you murdered for me… I'm so sorry." He brought the heels of his palms to his eyes and groaned. "I'm Kira."

"You _were _Kira."

"I murdered."

"You won't again."

"Have we had this conversation before?"

Ryuuzaki smiled and pulled Raito's hands away from his eyes. "We've been looped in the same conversations for a while now. It's alright."

"What happens now? I've murdered, your job-"

Ryuuzaki smiled softly. "I'd rather we jumped out of the repetition, Raito-kun. Let's read, then I'll answer any of your questions."

Raito nodded and turned back to the screen.

They repeated the same process of announcing progress to each other before scrolling to display new lines. They quickly grew tired of lying on their sides and they moved to lie on their stomachs, with Ryuuzaki's chin propped up on Raito's extended arm. When they tired of that, Raito folded himself around Ryuuzaki as the detective adopted his usual crouch. Ryuuzaki rested his head against the brunette's shoulder, wrapped warmly in Raito's arms as their eyes scanned the long lines.

"Done."

"Finished."

Raito sighed, letting his arms slip from the other boy as he fell back to the mattress. "Well, I apparently had a plan, didn't I?" He sighed again, "You can't say that you're surprised, though. Not with the amount of evidence you had against me."

"It was very extensive, yes; both your plan and my evidence," Ryuuzaki said as he reflected on the boy's report. "Very interesting…"

"Ryuuzaki… You've saved me."

The detective looked over his shoulder at Raito, closing the open windows on his screen by touch alone. "Saved?"

"You stopped me."

"You stopped on your own, Raito-kun. You were the one to tell Remu-"

"No."

Ryuuzaki blinked.

"I think…witnessing you kill Higuchi woke me up." Raito shifted to rest on his elbows, facing the other. "I'm usually very stubborn; my plans are my core. But you've come to mean so much to me. If it weren't for you, I would still…" Raito glanced away. "Higuchi was a killer, just as I am, and we deserve our punishments. But…I caused you to murder. I didn't want…" He turned back, "I'm sorry, Ryuuzaki."

Ryuuzaki turned completely to face him. "You forced me to do nothing, Raito-kun. I did what I did by my own will, and it is not to rest on your conscience." He smiled. "Your motives with the death note were pure, Raito-kun. You weren't killing for personal gain, as Higuchi was. Only…your logic was that of a seven year old." Raito blew his hair out of his face and glanced away. Ryuuzaki laughed. "I don't mean to insult. To say, 'Bad people should die,' is understandable, and as you mentioned in your report, it is a common way of thinking. But life is precious, Raito-kun."

"Executions?"

Ryuuzaki ran his hand through his hair. How to explain…? "Executions…are usually used only after all other options have been exhausted. Imprisonment, reintegration, surveillance… Execution takes place only after those chances have been wasted, and the offender continues to wrong. Many people deem these extra chances unnecessary, as most feel that a criminal can never again be trusted. Everyone has his or her own listing of wrongdoings in accordance to severity. Many would agree that a purse-snatcher has committed a crime that is less severe than someone who has raped. But when we compare a rapist to a murderer, opinions vary on which criminal should be punished most. And while it is true that many criminals go unpunished, it is also true that innocent people have been killed for crimes they did not commit, all in the name of justice, all because we rushed to erase the 'criminal.' When one person's word against another's is the only thing balancing lives, it is very difficult to find the truth, and it is not uncommon for the government to be falsely led. 'Killers should be killed' is a common belief; should rapists be raped? This endless cycle would lead us all to become criminals. And we would defend our actions by claiming we're 'punishing' other criminals? Everyone should be given the chance to repent, Raito-kun. All cultures have different views on crimes and punishments, but it is a universal that life is significant; something that should be celebrated." Ryuuzaki sighed. "Capital punishment…the most 'humane' form of the death sentence is lethal injection – a process that defies logic in itself as it causes a person from the medical field, someone who has sworn above all else to hold life as something precious and use all methods to delay death – to kill." Ryuuzaki glanced away and murmured, "People in that profession have proven throughout time that their trusted positions and available…methods…allow for…easy prey… 'Mercy killings…' The psyche of the killer is…" Ryuuzaki stared blankly at the blankets. He looked back to Raito when the brunette pressed a warm hand to his thigh. He continued quietly. "I, personally, don't approve of the death penalty. There are strong arguments for it, most of which are societal financial concerns, however invalid they may be. All regions have their own action either for or against executions…for many people, a life-sentence with no chance of parole is too much of a grey area." Frowning, he rubbed at his shoulder. "Executions and murder have existed long before civilization. Mutual wars and nonconsensual 'hunting.' There have always been, and always will be, killings, both in and out of the name of justice. I suppose I have a Rousseauan way of thinking – or perhaps it's Tolstoy syndrome – and any theory can be rebutted, but…but it's not your place to decide wrong from right for everyone, Raito-kun. And your plan was quickly reaching a scale so grand that levels of crimes were no longer seen; 'if you do wrong, you die' was your logic, and you were the only one deciding what was wrong. If you had continued to follow that line of thinking, everyone…everyone would have been a wrongdoer in your eyes. As smart as you are, that was very immature." Ryuuzaki smiled. "Did I make any sense? I hope I wasn't too scattered."

Raito sighed. "But…there are so many needless victims, Ryuuzaki. I see them everywhere. The innocent are unsuspecting of the blackness in the hearts of others, and they're vulnerable at those sinner's hands. They have no protector."

Ryuuzaki nodded solemnly. "Yes, it is quite a task to protect them all. But we're trying, Raito-kun. The justice system has its flaws, just as anything does, but we're trying."

"I…only wanted to help."

"Acting upon broadcasted case files and accusations that may have been incorrect doesn't… It wouldn't be…"

"I… I may have killed innocents?"

Ryuuzaki's expression softened in sorrow. His gaze slipped to the blankets again.

After a lengthy silence, Raito said, "Father will suspect…what I've done. I want to tell him."

"I've already started to lead them away from that theory, Raito-kun."

"They'll find it hard to believe you deduced wrong."

"They want to believe you've always been innocent."

"It's a lie, and they'll never forget the true theory."

"Theories can be proven wrong. And besides, your father's job is law enforcement."

Raito nodded. "His position may be the reason I feel obligated to confess. I have to."

"If they learn that you were Kira, then they'll know Misa was the second Kira. When faced with two criminals, your father will be forced to act as his title commands; this is assuming that he wouldn't send you away to face punishment in the first place. I've literally sworn on your life that Misa will be free from punishment. I'll not lose you to Remu. I'd given you the decision before, but I've decided against it; you must not tell your father."

Raito glanced away.

"You're not failing him, Raito-kun. He has faith in your innocence."

"It's a lie, Ryuuzaki."

"Were you not lying to him when you were Kira?"

"I didn't lie, I just didn't tell him."

"Then don't tell him this, either."

Raito sighed. He glanced away, still relaxed against the bed. He brought the blankets closer to him and shut his eyes. Frowning, he pushed the blankets away and reached for Ryuuzaki blindly. He smiled when the detective settled against him. Pressing closer to the boy's warmth, Raito sighed gently. "You confuse me."

Grinning, Ryuuzaki replied, "You're the illogical one, Raito."

"Hm…" He ducked his head beneath the detective's chin and frowned. "What do I do about Misa?"

"It's not my decision to make, Raito-kun. However, I must ensure her safety above all."

"Yes… I feared you'd say that. I don't want to make the decision alone." He hummed in thought, running a fingertip over Ryuuzaki's ribs. "She still feels for me."

"Yes."

Raito nuzzled Ryuuzaki, smirking when Ryuuzaki's laugh met his ear as his hair tickled the detective's neck. Ryuuzaki stopped him with a gentle touch. "I'm not sure what to do. I've already tried to talk to her."

"I'm sorry that I ruin-" Ryuuzaki's apology was cut short as the brunette leaned up to kiss him. He relaxed against him, and they leisurely enjoyed each other.

Raito slipped his hand into Ryuuzaki's hair. "It's in the past." He stared at him softly. "As long as you're alright."

"Sixty-one."

Raito blinked. He frowned and said, "Is that the percentage of it happening again?" Raito dreaded a possible repeat of the boy's fearful behavior. But as high as the figured percent was, it wasn't staggeringly high.

"Yes."

"Care to explain?"

"Though we've ended the case, there are still loose ends. And my fears have been proven and dealt with, but more have come to replace them."

"I see… I want to help."

Ryuuzaki smiled, pressing close enough to feel the rise of the brunette's chest. "All I ask is that you do not tell your father."

"You have my word," Raito said sincerely. "I may have a lot to be concerned about, Ryuuzaki, but a lot of it has fallen away. You've done so much for me."

"I'm still new to all things to do with relationships, but isn't that what you do in them? If we give Misa her life back, routine, I think that will solve it. Routine… The investigation team deserves a break, anyway. They deserve more than that, as the case is truly solved. We still have to do something to support Higuchi's death. I'm not exactly sure how… We could gather recent instances of natural heart attacks and strange accidents, make connections… How to arrest-" He paused when the brunette kissed him fleetingly.

"Are you speaking to me, or thinking aloud?" Raito gave a small smile. "If you're speaking to me, you have to give me time to respond."

"I was speaking? Yesterday… I haven't been able to slow down." Ryuuzaki shut his eyes and bit his lip.

Raito frowned, "Oh. Focus on me, alright?" He presented his chest to the other and placed Ryuuzaki's hand squarely over his heart. The boy's fingertips were cold and Raito shivered. He ran the pads of his fingers over the detective's neck and smiled when the boy sighed silently.

After he managed to banish his memorized charts and knowledge concerning the functioning of the human heart, Ryuuzaki focused solely on Raito's warmth and the strength of the beat beneath his palm. When the brunette's fingers met his skin, his mind slowed to a thick syrup and his hand slipped from the other's chest. He opened his eyes only wide enough to replace his hand.

Raito smiled. "Better?"

"Much," he whispered.

"Good," the brunette murmured, smoothing back the detective's hair. "What causes it?"

"I think I told you once," Ryuuzaki replied quietly. "I'm forced to hear myself over my own thoughts. When I'm unable to find an answer, I'll recall anything remotely relevant in hopes of supplying one."

"I see. Yesterday was taxing."

"Yes, many questions…"

"Which questions remain?"

"At the moment, I'm considering relationships. Before this, it was mythology and religion to help me understand the existence of shinigami and the possibility of other unknowns. Your concern over religion had me taking another look – my stance hasn't changed, though I suppose I'm more understanding of other viewpoints. As objective as I already am, that's pretty impressive. I realized that my security in 'proven facts' could be categorized as 'faith;' if I were to have all of my believed theories stripped away, I'm sure it would be devastating. Beyond all that, for some strange reason," Ryuuzaki made an irritated face, "I can't stop thinking about chinchillas." His expression relaxed as he murmured, "Soft…" He cleared his throat, "But more importantly, there's still the need to explain Higuchi's death."

Raito blinked. "What's your most pressing worry?"

"Most pressing… I've never before felt so empowered and imperfect at the same time. I know I have many flaws and quirks; I don't want to fail you. I'm used to going days without speaking and even longer without human contact. But now I crave you… And…after reading your report…I…feel that if Misa was such a burden…and not truly your love, I might not be…If I'm not-"

"No, Ryuuzaki. Open your eyes," he coaxed. Once his eyes met the other's, he smiled. "I love you. Never doubt it, kitten." He kissed him gently, fixing his hand over the detective's to press more firmly against his chest. "My heart became yours when it was free of Kira's influence," he murmured, resting his forehead against Ryuuzaki's. "I care about you more than I have anyone before. I've never trusted anyone enough, to allow someone this close… I never want to lose this."

Ryuuzaki smiled. "I just… I'm sorry. I don't want to burden-"

"You are not a burden, Ryuuzaki. I don't want you to change for me; I fell in love with who you are, and there's no chance of you failing me."

The corners of Ryuuzaki's lips curled upward kittenishly, and Raito smiled before he stole a kiss from him. The brunette pulled him closer, wrapping his arms securely around him.

"What I did to Misa was wrong. I can't believe I was able to… Kira's goal had clouded my sight to the point… You're right, Ryuuzaki, everything I did when the note was in my possession was childish." He shook his head in disbelief. "I wanted so desperately to save everyone… If it weren't for you, Ryuuzaki…" Raito buried his face in Ryuuzaki's hair. "The notebook has tainted me," he whispered.

"You aren't tainted, Raito-kun. You were given power without guidance, and a strong moral dilemma followed."

"Anyone stronger would have fought the temptation; let the book alone."

"Temptation can be hard to resist," Ryuuzaki replied. "Had I resisted temptation, I would not have you in my arms now." He smiled, nuzzling. "Your submission to temptation was not as severe as the justification of continued use of the book; life is precious, Raito-kun. I only wish I'd been able to stop you sooner."

Raito relaxed in the detective's arms. His relationship with the thin boy was irreplaceable, and he realized that it easily could have missed its chance to bloom had the timing been different. 'Time…' Raito squeezed warmly, "I'll never again rob anyone of time; opportunity."

Ryuuzaki smiled. "I'm glad to hear it." He tilted his head and lifted a cupped hand over the brunette's exposed eye to save them both from the sunlight knifing into the room.

Raito frowned. "You need to stop stealing sleep hours from me."

Grinning, Ryuuzaki replied, "I think you're more deserving of the hypocoristic term 'kitten,' as you're more concerned with sleep."

Raito laughed, pulling Ryuuzaki closer. "Hm…" He ran his fingers lightly over the boy's neck, watching in amusement as Ryuuzaki closed his eyes and melted into the touch. He pressed his lips to the detective's gently to let Ryuuzaki feel his smile. "No, I think you're more deserving."

Ryuuzaki moved to tuck his head beneath Raito's chin. In a steady whisper, he revealed everything of himself, starting as far back as he could possibly remember. He spoke hurriedly, stumbling through painful memories best left forgotten, grateful for Raito's lack of interruption. He recounted every acquaintance, every memorable day until meeting Watari.

Raito quietly accepted everything the other chose to share, pulling the detective closer as he learned of L's less than desirable childhood. The thin boy had been bounced back between so many foster homes it was troubling; he unfortunately had a deeply rooted belief that showing emotion would be greeted with disgust as his past 'families' would punish him both for his tears and his unexplained smiles. Remaining quiet in the background was L's trusted course of action, and demonstrating any of his intelligence was out of the question – he was taken for an idiot because of it and often further shunned. Adelina, the boy's social worker, was his only reprieve. The woman was spoken of fondly, and apparently always had sweets for the pale boy. Still, it was a dim light in the dark void the detective had grown up in. 'How could anyone treat a child so deplorably?' He ran his fingers through the boy's hair when he stopped speaking.

Ryuuzaki waited, holding his breath anxiously. 'Please,' he begged, 'don't hate me.' The brunette lying beside him was the most important figure in his life, next to Quillsh. And now that Raito knew what he truly was, L felt small against him. He closed his eyes, seconds away from offering to change for the other. 'Anything. I can be anything for you, Raito.' He licked his lips and was ready to speak when Raito stole his chance.

"Eru, I love you so much. Never hide yourself from me; I want all of you."

He blinked, speechless. He pressed tighter against the brunette. "I…was afraid to do anything…that would push you away. I thought, maybe, you'd like me more if I stayed indifferent and silent, but…I couldn't keep myself from you as easily as I'd hoped. I've never had a friend. Not…not a true one, like you. I risked everything I had when I approached you. And you've already seen so many of my flaws… Raito-kun, had you regarded me as something unimportant…insignificant…I don't think I would have recovered."

Raito frowned and smoothed his thumb over the other's cheek.

"I never imagined I'd ever have something like this. This warmth… Anything I ask for, or think I need, you give to me without hesitation. I've kept myself isolated in every sense of the word, but to let you close, and still closer feels…" Ryuuzaki smiled softly and let his eyes slip shut.

Tilting his head to kiss the detective's closed eyes, Raito moved closer to tangle their legs together. He smiled when the thin boy immediately buried himself against him.

"I was terrified," he admitted, "when I'd realized my suspicions were correct. But you were right; you are stronger than Kira." He tightened his hold on Raito, nuzzling.

"No one will ever hurt you," Raito murmured. He smiled when his lover blinked up at him. "And nothing you could do would ever warrant punishment from me as you suffered growing up. I will never hurt you." He brushed Ryuuzaki's hair away from his face. He whispered, "I'm unable to describe how much I love you. This feeling is unbelievable. Just to feel you…" he ran his hand across the pale arm draped over his side, "and to know I always have privilege to stand in awe of your intellect," he smiled, "brings me a feeling equivalent to nirvana. And you put it all into motion without trying. To know that someone else truly cares for me in the same way… Just a glance from you…" He moved forward, brushing his lips warmly against the detective's. He murmured, "L Lawliet."

"Ryuuzaki," he replied, pressing another kiss to Raito's lips as they broke apart.

Raito laughed. "Which do you prefer?"

"Ryuuzaki is the name you first knew me by; it's my favorite."

"I see. It's that simple, is it?" Ryuuzaki nodded and Raito smiled.

"I feel the name on my birth certificate – which I lost long ago – wasn't chosen with much care. Until I learned of the death note, I didn't believe names held much power over anyone." He smiled and shrugged. "I've taken so many names over my lifespan, the only reason I'm convinced of my true name is through Watari; he's insistent upon using it. Anytime I moved, I changed my name. Though, the name Ryuuzaki holds so much for me now…I may never drop it."

"You…you will move again?"

Ryuuzaki watched the brunette worry his bottom lip. "Not if you want to stay."

"It's…up to me?"

"I can't say I don't love immersing myself in my work," Ryuuzaki paused. "It's often a necessity…" He recalled a few of his more recent cases and realized that the opportunity to explore new places was something he would have trouble giving up, but Raito meant far more to him. "But working from afar isn't impossible. It only requires more dedication."

"More dedication than you've applied to this case?" Raito asked skeptically.

Ryuuzaki grinned and buried his face against Raito's neck. "Yes, a lot more. Since meeting you, I've relaxed quite a bit."

Raito slid his fingers through the boy's hair. He closed his eyes and inhaled Ryuuzaki's scent. "Relaxing isn't slacking," he murmured.

"That's not something Kira would say."

Raito blinked at the simple statement. He laughed and rolled over to prop himself above the pale boy. "Thank you," he whispered before leaning forward to press their lips together.

* * *

Raito placed a box of cereal before the detective. He smiled as the crouched boy glanced up and removed his finger from the spilled sugar he was carving spirals into. "If you _must_ have sugar, this is at least somewhat healthy." He smiled softly as the detective stretched forward to place a kiss to the wrist where the missing handcuff would have rested. The arm felt light without the metal, and Raito dearly craved the feeling of being attached to detective. But after voicing the thought, they both realized it would be unhealthy to let that feeling incubate. And although it was assuredly a rush on things, Ryuuzaki wanted the rest of the investigation team to see how truly he believed in Raito's "innocence." Raito stooped to comb his fingers through dark, damp hair as he kissed the boy's forehead. He moved back to retrieve the milk – rice milk, light; nearly water as Ryuuzaki refused to drink anything from a "hoofed beast" – before taking a seat next to the other. It proved to be only a minor problem, as Raito would have to find an additional source of calcium for the boy.

Ryuuzaki stood and tugged insistently on the brunette's hand, motioning to the television when Raito looked up quizzically. He scooped up the food items as the other boy gathered the bowls and within minutes they were settled on the sofa, flipping through channels while they ate.

The detective nuzzled him again and Raito smiled. 'This is how I always want you, kitten; to be comfortable around yourself.' He looped his arm around Ryuuzaki to cup his hand over the boy's raised knee. He kissed the boy's throat after Ryuuzaki swallowed another mouthful of sugary cereal. The eccentric's free laugh made him smile and he pulled him closer, relaxing against the sofa to view lazy clouds pass the window while the detective watched a report on recent underwater explorations.

Ryuuzaki tucked his head beneath Raito's chin and mumbled, "The others are depressed."

Smiling, the brunette replied, "Just because they aren't before you, saluting at 7:00 doesn't mean they're depressed."

"Then," Ryuuzaki frowned, "there's a strange feel to the building."

"That could easily be your lack of sleep." He brought his hand up to run his fingers through the boy's hair. He unfolded the detective's legs and slouched backwards to pull Ryuuzaki into a similarly relaxed position.

"No," he said quietly, "something's off. I'm sure of it." His stretched posture left him feeling vulnerable.

"Well, I think everything is fine," Raito said as he looped his arm under and around the thin boy's chest.

Ryuuzaki turned to rest his head on the brunette's shoulder, sighing softly. "Instinct tells me otherwise…"

Raito thought with a frown, 'He would have better practice at that than I, given his upbringing.' Ryuuzaki shivered and Raito frowned again. He pulled the boy closer, squeezing affectionately when the detective curled up against him. "I won't leave your side," he murmured.

Ryuuzaki smiled, pressed comfortably against the other. He pouted for a brief second when he found Raito's scent to be hidden behind the fragrance of soap. He nuzzled the brunette, kissing the boy's jaw lightly. His unexplained anxiety lessened as Raito slipped his hands under his shirt to press gentle palms to his sides. He glanced down in question when Raito's hold shifted to lift both their shirts up a fraction. Their warm skin met each other without the barrier of cloth and Ryuuzaki pulled the other boy closer happily, eager for more contact. He blushed when Raito laughed softly.

"I love you," Raito whispered, tugging his shirt up further for the boy lying across him. In their position, it would be hard to notice the displaced shirts and the brunette was glad to keep their pleasure private. He lifted his hand to comb Ryuuzaki's hair with his fingers, watching quietly as the detective sleepily brought his thumb to his mouth. Raito smiled softly, and with his free hand he tugged lightly on Ryuuzaki's hand until the boy let it slip from his lips. "Be gentle, kitten," he whispered before kissing a path across pale knuckles.

"Sorry, Raito-kun," he murmured in reply. As soon as Raito let go of his hand, Ryuuzaki moved to bring it back. He stopped, mid-motion when the coffee table that had previously only held their empty bowls now displayed a black notebook. His mind whirred for a flash of a second before Raito cursed vehemently above him. He squeaked when he was suddenly grabbed, and lifted over the back of the sofa. He quickly found his footing and stood next to the brunette behind the improvised barrier, staring at the table. He whispered, "Raito-kun…"

"I know! I… Don't touch it."

Ryuuzaki moved closer to Raito when the boy looped an arm around his waist and backed up another step.

"Is…this what you meant, when you said something was wrong?" Raito asked quietly. He felt Ryuuzaki shiver again and Raito bit his lip. "I'm sorry, gods I'm so sorry," he murmured, pulling the detective closer.

"We can't leave it."

"Don't touch it," Raito instantly replied.

"We don't have to use it if we touch it."

Raito swallowed thickly. He shook his head minutely, "Don't touch it."

"Don't let it out of your sight," Ryuuzaki returned, linking fingers with the brunette. He took a steady step toward the kitchen, glancing immediately to the book again when Raito looked away from the table in question. "What did I just say?" he asked, a ghost of a smirk playing across his lips. He could feel Raito's eyes on him, and though he dared not to blink from the book, he explained, "Matches."

"Destroying it won't make it stop," Raito whispered, turning back to the table.

"Really, now, Raito-kun, if this is going to be common occurrence in our future, I can't be expected to hold a strong front by myself every time."

Raito blushed, and nodded once he felt Ryuuzaki's eyes on him. "Keep your steps steady and I won't blink."

Ryuuzaki smiled, turning back to the kitchen. "Can he hear us?"

"I was wondering the same thing," Raito replied, back pressed against the detective's as they approached the kitchen. "If he can, I don't see why he hasn't taken it back, knowing our plan."

"Perhaps he can't retrieve it."

"I don't think it's locked from his possession once it touches ground," Raito said doubtfully.

"Are we sure it's even him? What if it's Remu?" Ryuuzaki reached into a drawer, letting go of the brunette's hand for the task.

"You have to look; I need to blink."

Smiling, the detective turned to take watch while Raito rubbed at his eyes in his peripheral.

"The odds of a new shinigami, with a new book chancing upon us is very unlikely, so it may be Remu. However, wasn't she satisfied?" Raito asked, looking back to the table to find the book unchanged.

"I felt so," Ryuuzaki replied. He turned back to the open drawer, snatched up a box of matches and again took the other's hand. He nudged the brunette toward the table, pressing his back to the other's again as it made him feel more secure to know they wouldn't be approached from behind.

"Alright," Raito said as they met the sofa again. He carefully led the detective around to the table and they took opposing positions, staring at the book between them. He kept watch while Ryuuzaki slid open the small box. The detective considerately lowered his cupped hand so that Raito could easily see both objects.

"If it's Remu—"

"She'll have to find another way to contact us."

"How many will we have to destroy?"

"As many as it takes," Raito replied with a set jaw.

Ryuuzaki held tightly to the box and they both struck a stick to life, dropping the pair of matches to the dark book. The flames took instantly and they watched as the separate fires rushed to meet. "I fear we didn't think this through."

Raito laughed nervously. "We'll find a way to control the fire once most of the book—" Raito reached for the detective across the table as soon as the book rose from its place.

Startled by both events, Ryuuzaki pushed away from Raito's unexpected grasp, running into the flat screen television behind him. He cringed when he heard the set fall and break against the floor. He glanced to the book again and watched as it shook itself forcefully enough to kill the flames crawling cross it. Ryuuzaki grabbed the brunette's forearm and they stumbled out of the mess into the middle of the room. 'It has to be a shinigami's doing,' the detective thought frantically. 'It's impossible for a book to put itself out.'

Raito backed up again when the book stilled. He stepped defensively before the thin detective behind him, reaching up to slip his fingers into the boy's hair, starting at the base of his neck. "I'm not sure who it is…"

Despite everything, Ryuuzaki was immediately soothed by the other's caring touch. He wrapped his arms around the brunette and buried his face into Raito's neck. "I know," he whispered. They tensed as the book approached, and together they leaned back in a restrained effort to flee. The absurdity of the situation suddenly struck Ryuuzaki and he nearly doubled over in laughter. "We're running from a book," he managed to choke out.

Raito joined in the detective's contagious laughter, eyeing the book warily as it drew closer. "Damn it, Ryuuzaki," he smirked, pushing the giggling boy back further. "It's not a book we're running from."

The detective bit back the rest of his laughter with some effort, tightening his hold on the other boy. He dragged Raito back until they reached the wall. "You can't touch it."

"I don't want to," Raito said shakily.

"No, I mean, your memories…"

"I know, I know," Raito said.

They watched the book rest at eyelevel for a long moment, listening to each other's unsteady breathing. They were cornered and relatively defenseless, but they weren't being forced back further. Ryuuzaki turned his head to kiss the brunette's clenched jaw. "I'll do it," he whispered, reaching past the brunette for the offered notebook. He blinked when Raito firmly grabbed his wrist.

"What? No—"

"The memories I'll regain are nothing compared to yours." He heard the other make a small noise of protest in the back of his throat. "Well be fine, Raito-kun." He pulled his wrists free, planting another delicate kiss to the other's jaw as his fingertips touched the cover. He glanced to the otherworldly hand holding the opposite end of the book as his brief use of the note flashed in his mind. His eyes quickly traveled the length of the white arm to lock eyes with Remu. He smiled in relief.

"I'll never understand humans," she frowned. "So clumsy. I came in hopes of helping you two, and you greet me with fire."

Ryuuzaki laughed, sure to keep his hand in contact with the cover. "We apologize, Remu. The situation was unexpected and we panicked."

"It's Remu?" Raito struggled to remember. Although he had written of her in a fondly fashion, he was still irked. "Ask her what the hell her problem is." He waited, watching Ryuuzaki stare intently at the air before him. He blinked when Ryuuzaki turned and finally replied.

"She says that, before one of us had accepted the note, she could only hear fluctuating, indistinct words from us; she can hear us clearly now, though, and she says you should watch your tongue."

Raito immediately took note of the admitted limitations of the death god. He turned to face the spot Remu was presumably standing and blushed in humiliation as he apologized to the air, "Forgive me, Remu. I apologize for attempting to destroy your note. Your company is welcome here."

Remu nodded to the blushing brunette, watching his eyes shift slightly in search of what he could not see.

"You're forgiven, Raito-kun," Ryuuzaki smiled.

Raito nodded and dropped his gaze to the notebook. "Do you have to hold onto it?" There was a pause before the detective replied.

"Remu says I'll have to, as I was once a user." He frowned when Raito looked away, tilting his head to let his hair fall over his eyes. Ryuuzaki opened his mouth to console the boy when Remu suddenly spoke.

"Tota approaches." She released the notebook to Ryuuzaki's hold alone and stepped to the side.

"Matsuda's coming," Ryuuzaki relayed to Raito, pulling the brunette into a tight hug before hiding the book behind himself. He stepped next to the shinigami and nodded when she asked for his attention.

"Ryuku is not pleased with the outcome of things."

"We'd assumed that, had we not?" he whispered in reply.

"Raito? Ryuuzaki? Are you two alright? I heard a loud crash," Matsuda asked as he stepped into the room.

Raito glanced to Ryuuzaki, noting the boy's distant expression. 'He's conversing,' he concluded before he turned back to the concerned Matsuda. "We were wrestling again," he said, reaching up to rub at his shoulder in feigned embarrassment. "We broke the television." As soon as he'd mentioned the technology, Matsuda glanced over to it. He couldn't help but laugh at Matsuda's comical expression of surprise.

"Wow. You sure did. Then again, it's not as though Ryuuzaki doesn't have several." He smiled when Raito agreed cheerily. He moved closer to the damaged set, glancing to the tabletop. "Did it set fire to the table?"

"Ah," Raito paused for a second, stepping beside the officer. "Yes, it did. We extinguished it quickly." He glanced to Ryuuzaki and smiled when the detective pocketed the box of matches with a wink.

"Oh, good. Shall we clean this up?" Matsuda asked, unplugging the shattered television.

Ryuuzaki leaned back against the wall as the other two left earshot. "Is Ryuku planning?"

"He's very frustrated. He checks up on Raito occasionally, and he becomes easily irritated by your influence over him. He wants Raito back."

Ryuuzaki gave a feral grin, flashing canines. "He can't have him."

Remu glanced down to the detective, once again noting the boy's strong posture when Raito was discussed. "No, I suppose not." She watched as the boy slouched back into his more casual stance.

"So then, he definitely wants something done?"

"He's quite restless, yes. He refuses to touch the note Raito discarded, however, I fear he has plans."

"We truly attacked your note, then?" Ryuuzaki glanced up, smiling sheepishly.

"It's of no concern, L. The damage will vanish as soon as I return to my realm."

'So we _can_ destroy notes. We have to be quick, however. And if there is even a scrap left, will their entire book be restored? If two shinigami each have a ripped page from the same note, does the note regenerate twice? What becomes of a note-less shinigami?' He murmured, "Thank you," for the dropped hint and turned his attention back to the brunette. He watched Raito laugh as Matsuda picked up a shard of the screen, bringing it to his eye curiously. Raito reached for the same shard once Matsuda had gotten all he needed from it.

"Humans express themselves in waves. Waves of fear, hope, happiness, regret… It is endless. We're privileged and damned to feel them all in close proximity. It's the only way we're able to truly feel. However, we easily become addicted and try to rouse those emotions we prefer from the humans we shadow. Ryuku surely misses what Raito unwittingly offered. You've taken much from Ryuku. He will find a way to gain it back."

Ryuuzaki quietly mulled over the information. "Would either of you like a drink?" he offered loudly enough for the others to hear. His sudden craving for sugar struck fiercely and he was headed for the kitchen before anyone could reply. He caught the request for two sodas and he quickly set to the task. "What wave do I currently express, Remu?" he asked in a hushed voice, curious for the answer.

"Determination," Remu replied casually. "It's quite strong. Very energizing. There is fear, as well, though it pales in comparison. Your emotions are quite scattered, but determination reigns over all." She leaned closer, peering into the detective's unguarded eyes. "Along with emotion, we can detect intention. I am grateful for your honest promise to ensure Misa's safety. Though, I hope you both soon tend to her, as she may fall into depression. In thanks, I will share something with you. Return to the others first; keep the note hidden."

Ryuuzaki nodded in mild confusion, slipping the notebook into his shirt to hide it. He glanced to Remu and received a nod before taking into his hand three bottles. He returned to the others, stepping close to Raito while smiling in acknowledgement when he was thanked. He shivered when Remu's hand pressed against the nape of his neck, glancing over to Raito as Remu repeated the action for the other boy. Raito frowned at the strange sensation, opening his bottle to mask his surprise. They stared at each other in silence as Remu went to work. Their expressions softened and the rise of their chests slowed to mimic the deep, placid breaths of sleep. Ryuuzaki watched Raito's eyes dilate and he could only assume his had done the same. He was slowly filled with a strong sense of love, searching Raito's eyes as the brunette's subconscious reasons for loving him surfaced. His scent, his smile, his intellect, his eyes, the softness of his hair, the provoked need to comfort and protect, the amusing way he slept, the fact that he was so easy to please, the way he would bring his fingertips to his mouth when he was sleepy as well as in analyzing efforts and insecurity alike, and above all, his gentle touch.

Raito's shoulders dipped as he relaxed into the warm feeling coursing through him. He could feel Ryuuzaki's strong love, unwavering trust, and insatiable craving for him; Raito blushed lightly. The detective's attraction focused on his eyes, all the unguarded smiles he drew from him, the comforting rumble of his voice, his unique scent, his endless consideration, his strong embrace, the way he would chew his lip while in deep thought, his witty conversation, his need to get in the last word, and the simple pleasure of being allowed to hold his hand.

Remu removed her hands to watch Raito and L blink at the loss.

Raito smiled softly and Ryuuzaki mirrored it immediately. He was quickly embraced, and as close as they were, they managed to kiss each other warmly with turned faces. They broke apart for a moment's breath, whispering against the other's lips, "I love you." Smiling, they pressed forward for another kiss.

"L, it will be rather difficult for you to correctly remember all I've told you once you let go of the note. It is best to share with Raito now."

"Remu advises I recite everything to you now," Ryuuzaki whispered, nuzzling the other's neck. "Ryuku frequently spies on you and plans to regain your company, though it's unsure whether by force or persuasion. He is frustrated by my interference and feels I am misguiding you. Remu's note will restore itself upon reaching the realm of shinigami. Shinigami can feel both emotion and intention that humans unknowingly express – it is how the shinigami feel alive. We must be more considerate of Mia, and tend to her soon to guarantee she does not become depressed." Ryuuzaki paused after the summarized report to listen to Remu.

"Keep your guard up, L. Perhaps we will meet again."

"We're instructed to keep up our guard."

"Thank you, Remu," Raito whispered, watching Ryuuzaki blink dazedly as the notebook was removed.

Ryuuzaki stepped out of Raito's arms and tugged his shirt back down into place, frowning as the last several minutes faded into a hazy memory. He could only recall fragments of what had transpired, as if waking from a dream. He looked to Raito when the brunette wrapped an arm around his waist.

Raito leaned forward to quietly restate everything the detective had shared, using his exact phrasing. He felt Ryuuzaki's smile against his throat when the detective realized he'd been quoted directly.

"I see," he murmured. He sighed quietly, leaning heavily against the brunette. He felt uncomfortably drained and he fisted the other's shirt in frustration.

"I'll retrieve another flat screen," Matsuda said with a smile.

Raito turned and replied, "Thanks. I'll toss out the broken set."

As Matsuda passed them to search for another television, Ryuuzaki was moved back to the sofa. He blinked at Raito, following the boy's guidance in question but without protest. The brunette helped him settle against the cushions to lie down, closing his eyes when Raito smoothed his wild hair back.

Raito leaned forward to kiss the boy's forehead, smiling when the pale boy reached for him. He moved closer, letting his weight press lightly against the detective as he was tugged closer insistently. "Ryuuzaki," he murmured, nuzzling affectionately. He kissed the boy's pulse, dragging his fingers lightly across Ryuuzaki's neck.

Smiling, Ryuuzaki turned his head to kiss Raito's wrist. He tangled his hand in Raito's hair at the back of the boy's head and weakly pulled him closer. He pressed his lips to Raito's, content with the brunette's leisurely pace of soft brushes of his tongue. After a long, greedy moment, he pulled away, letting his kisses travel across Raito's chin and up his jaw. "Ryuku can't have you," he mumbled in a voice even quieter than a whisper, resting against the conforming cushions below him.

Raito smiled, leaning forward to hug the tensionless boy. He tugged on the detective's ear and said, "No, I'm your burden alone."

The detective hummed quietly, lips curved upward. His breathing deepened further, expression softening in sleep.

Standing to quickly trash the broken flat screen, Raito left Ryuuzaki's side, returning with two bottles of water. He sighed, realizing the boy would of course drink his soda before the water, but as long as he didn't maintain a diet solely of diuretics, the effort was worth it. Raito took a seat on the carpeted floor next to the sleeping detective and let his head fall back to rest on the sofa while he waited for Matsuda to return.

* * *

END VER 1 


	9. Chapter 6 Version 2

Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

* * *

BEGIN VER 2

* * *

Ryuuzaki woke to feel his arms and legs sprawled out away from him. When he realized that his position could only be made possible by Raito's absence, he hesitated in opening his eyes. He instead became fully alert mentally, to find Raito still holding him close. The brunette was picking feathers free from their comforter, balancing them on the tip of his finger before blowing them into the air. Ryuuzaki smiled, but paused when he took notice of the dimmed, uneven color of Raito's form. The innocent look on the brunette's face, coupled with the symbolization of the feathers he was playing with made Ryuuzaki tense. His thoughts took a shockingly sharp turn and fears of the brunette's demise struck at the sight of the less-than-vivid boy. His chest constricted and refused his physical body breath for an agonizing moment.

Raito winced.

"Then we'll stop at your house; Yagami-san said we… Raito? Are you alright?" Matsuda stood in a rush.

The brunette nodded. "I'm sorry, Matsuda. My muscles are unused to being still for so long. I'll try to move more slowly." The lie slipped easily between his lips, as it wasn't a complete lie; his muscles felt terrible. He quickly tended to Ryuuzaki, 'Hey. Relax. Are you listening? Ow! Shit. It hurts.' Ryuuzaki's heart fluttered in his ribcage, chest tightening again in fear. Raito fought back another wince as his body mirrored the pain. He wrapped himself around the boy, eyebrows dipped in concern.

'Raito?' Even the brunette's voice was faded. He clutched at the other, burying his face into the boy's neck. 'Are you alright? Where are you? Where am I?'

'Ryuuzaki, you have to relax.' Raito smiled at Matsuda when he offered a glass of water. He drank slowly, grateful for an excuse to stop his half of the conversation, as too much of his attention was focused on Ryuuzaki. 'Everything's alright; they moved you into the next room so that we could both rest properly.'

Ryuuzaki relaxed minutely. He peeked at the room he was in. He was alone. Only one light was on, giving the room deceiving depth. He drew Raito closer as he sat up, physical blankets falling to his waist.

Raito handed the glass back. "Thanks, Matsuda." He gave Matsuda a quick summary of his well-being before the officer picked up their conversation again. 'Are you alright? What made you wake so violently?' Raito suddenly caught glimpses of himself lying, motionless, on the floor of the helicopter. The images were followed by a deep, all-consuming despair of potential loss and a paralyzing fear of being alone.

Flashes of painful thoughts such as never seeing the brunette smile again, or waking up without his comforting warmth slipped through Ryuuzaki's fingers before he could rein everything back in. He quickly claimed it was nothing and apologized.

Raito was saddened by Ryuuzaki's clearly stated fears. He couldn't help feeling pleased at the same time, warmed by the realization of how much he truly meant to the detective. 'Come here, kitten.'

Ryuuzaki jumped up from his bed, tossing the blankets back carelessly. He sped recklessly into the hall, nearly knocking a nurse over. Apologizing profusely, he continued to use his quick reflexes to slip past the nurse's outstretched limbs. He slid into the brunette's room and quickly embraced the reclined boy.

Matsuda drew back from the excited Ryuuzaki. His shock must have shown clearly because Raito was laughing at him, apologizing for the boy in his arms.

'You nearly floored Matsuda.'

'He would have been the second,' Ryuuzaki replied, sharing his brief encounter with the nurse in the hall.

Raito laughed harder, his sides tight with the continued action.

Ryuuzaki tangled himself contently in the sound of the other's laugh. He pressed closer.

'You should apologize.'

Ryuuzaki glanced over his shoulder. He grinned and said, "Forgive me, Matsuda. I was away from Raito for more than five minutes and was experiencing withdrawals."

Raito laughed again, drawing the boy close for an innocent kiss. Ryuuzaki sat on the bed, near the brunette's waist. Their fingers laced without thought and they turned to Matsuda respectively.

Blushing, he said, "Yes. Forgiven, of course. I was only telling Raito that they plan to release him."

'They were upset to find my IV removed.'

'Sorry.' "That's wonderful news."

"Yagami-san wishes to take Raito home immediately, so that he may speak with the rest of the family."

'It contributed to the nurses' desire to have you removed, as well. They were afraid you would be a problem.'

'I could care less of their opinion of me,' Ryuuzaki stated. 'But if I endangered you…' Ryuuzaki's cell phone chimed and he replied to Matsuda as he reached into his pocket, "Yes, very good. Are you excited, Matsuda?" Ryuuzaki asked teasingly. Raito smirked.

Blushing, Matsuda continued, "We'll return to headquarters soon after, but Yagami-san is hesitant to let Raito return to the case immediately."

'None of that, Ryuuzaki,' Raito said sternly to erase the boy's guilt. 'They don't know the entire story.'

Ryuuzaki glanced down to the display screen, which read: I'm returning to the House. I'll bring the candidates to you, as you cannot visit them. 'Plural…? A mistake?' He thought in confusion as he smiled at Matsuda, "I understand. That's entirely acceptable."

'What's a mistake?'

'It's of no importance.'

Matsuda nodded. "Great. Now that you're awake, I'll go find Yagami-san. I'll let you both know how soon we can leave." They both nodded and Matsuda exited quickly.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Just a little less than four hours."

"I'm sorry, about earlier… Did I hurt you?"

Raito squeezed the boy's hand. "I'm fine. It was just a shock." He wanted to say more, but could feel the other's unease.

Ryuuzaki nodded, hurrying to move away from the subject. "So, your house…"

"You're welcomed."

"Thank you. I'm excited."

Raito smiled. 'Why? You've had enough surveillance of the place to know it as well as I do.'

Ryuuzaki teased back, 'Perhaps, but I'd still like a proper tour.'

"Good afternoon, Ryuuzaki."

Both boys turned to find Soichiro entering, followed by Matsuda who was speaking defensively with an irate nurse.

'That nurse looks familiar,' Raito smirked.

'I wonder if I'm in trouble.' He smiled at the elder Yagami. "Good afternoon."

"If you're both ready, we're allowed to depart."

'They're just letting you go?'

'I had a thorough exam while you slept. Don't question it; let's just go. If I could, I'd sprint out of here.'

Ryuuzaki nodded to Soichiro in acknowledgement. He slipped off the bed and turned to help the brunette sit. He focused on his position in his mental reality and glanced to the pile of feathers Raito had created. He frowned and cleared them with a thought. 'Follow, follow,' he said in a singsong voice as he tapped Raito's nose, hopping through his doorway. He raced down their hall, without giving Kira's memories a single glance, to stop dramatically at Raito's doorframe.

Raito shivered as he passed the locked box, eyes determinedly focused on the room beyond his door. 'We'll have to look sometime.'

'It's not important right now.'

'Alright,' Raito smiled, pushing the boy forward once he'd caught up.

They paused as they both slipped fully into the brunette's body. Ryuuzaki immediately went to work, feeling around for any problems. Raito's sides were pleasantly sore from the laugh he'd had, his calves were uncomfortable from disuse, and he had an itch in the center of his back. Besides that, nothing seemed out of place. He reached around the boy to discreetly rid him of the annoying itch.

'Satisfied, doctor?' Raito asked cheekily.

'We'll have to perform a more precise exam later, patient,' Ryuuzaki replied slyly.

Blushing, Raito turned away from his father as he stood. His legs protested the sudden weight and he tensed, preparing horribly for a fall. Ryuuzaki was quick to support him. 'Thanks.'

Ryuuzaki smiled, slipping comfortably under the boy's arm. He let the brunette set the pace, placing his hand over Raito's warm hip, just above his boxers. They made their way to the door steadily.

The nurse standing at the doorway glanced to Ryuuzaki warily as he approached.

"I apologize, for my carelessness," the detective said sincerely.

"Yes. Be more mindful of your surroundings, especially when the possibility of further injuring sick people is so great."

Ryuuzaki nodded vigorously, apologizing once more.

The nurse left after handing off Raito's collected clothes to Matsuda. The items were passed to the brunette who smiled gratefully. Ryuuzaki helped Raito dress as Soichiro engaged Matsuda in conversation; the beginning of which consisted of Matsuda being told to mind himself around Sachiko.

Ryuuzaki settled himself in the brunette's room, noting a new window, which opened up to his own memory of the ocean. He smiled and boxed another, placing it on the windowsill to give the brunette the chance to switch them back and forth. He pulled Raito down into the blankets. 'Why don't I get a lecture to mind your mother?'

Raito smiled, relaxing in the other's arms. 'You've saved my life.' He finished dressing and bumped his forehead to Ryuuzaki's when the detective reached down to buckle his belt.

'So I'm protected from all things?'

'Perhaps. For a while. My father loves you like a son, but also sees you as his superior in the Kira case. It's a strange situation for him.'

Ryuuzaki looked up and blinked. 'A son?' He watched in silence as Raito shared his discussion with his father; Soichiro did love him, but felt awkward admitting so. A curious part of the conversation stuck with him: "_He has a very strong personality, but it's hidden. He's very vulnerable, Raito. His defensive mannerisms say it clearly, but I know you will take care of him. I hope I can provide for Ryuuzaki as well as I have for you."_ He continued by unofficially welcoming him into the family, and then congratulated Raito on finding the right person for him. He wished them both the best. Ryuuzaki blinked again, ever silent. The acceptance and love of a father was something Ryuuzaki had never known, and although he technically had yet to recognize it for what it was, the fact that Soichiro had been expressing it shocked him. Mixed feelings swam through him until he finally settled on a shameful craving.

Raito drew him close, threading his fingers in his hair. He smiled. "There's nothing to be ashamed of," he whispered.

Ryuuzaki nodded. He glanced away for a brief second.

"Come on, boys," Soichiro spoke up. "Matsuda's gone for the car."

They both followed silently. Raito kept his arm draped over Ryuuzaki's shoulder, and he gave Ryuuzaki a quick glance to make sure he was alright. His father did the same, unaware that he was being watched. Raito smiled.

"Did you sleep well?" Soichiro asked, ruffling Ryuuzaki's hair.

Raito smiled broadly as Ryuuzaki's heart fluttered. It was a sensation completely free of pain, as its origins were surprise and a happy form of embarrassment.

Ryuuzaki looked up to Soichiro, bangs mussed from the gentle assault. He smiled. "Yes, thank you."

* * *

Sachiko was hurrying about the kitchen, scolding her husband lovingly. "Had I known you'd be stopping by, I would have been prepared with a meal, Soichiro."

The elder Yagami apologized again, smiling as Sachiko shook her head disapprovingly.

Ryuuzaki watched interestedly. He was freshly bathed, wearing a loose shirt and drawstring pants that smelled of his lover. He casually conversed with the brunette while he showered. 'Your mother loves your father almost too much.'

Raito laughed, rinsing. 'I think it's the other way around. Haven't you caught my dad staring yet?'

Ryuuzaki looked back to the scene before him. He waited patiently until Sachiko turned back to the stove. Soichiro's features took on a soft, content look as he watched his wife. Ryuuzaki smiled. 'I see.'

Ratio passed Sayu's room to find Matsuda holding an exam book. He was quizzing Sayu, encouraging her unsure answers. Raito moved on quickly, assured that, had he died, his sister would have been taken care of.

'What was that?' Ryuuzaki asked, tempted to chase the brunette's concerning thought.

'Nothing,' Raito replied, taking the stairs two at a time.

The food was finally allowed to cook without maintenance, and Sachiko pulled back a kitchen chair to sit down.

"Wait, Mother. Could we move to the living room?" Raito asked as he stepped in. He was tense in preparation for the news to come.

Ryuuzaki glanced over. 'It's going to be fine, Raito-kun.'

Raito gave him a small smile.

"Of course. I'm sorry, Ryuuzaki; you must hate that chair." She smiled warmly, "Let's move."

Ryuuzaki unfolded himself from his chair in embarrassment. 'Why didn't you tell me I was being rude?'

Raito led him into the living room, shrugging. 'You're most comfortable sitting that way. She didn't mean anything by it.'

As Soichiro passed his son, he placed his hand on his shoulder. He smiled before taking a seat next to his wife.

"Sayu!" Raito called.

Peeking around the corner of the head of the stairs, Sayu smiled. "Ratio! I solved a quadratic equation without paper!"

"Come here," Raito smiled and offered his hand.

Sayu began down the stairs, puzzled. Matsuda quickly followed, glancing to Raito in question as well.

Raito rubbed at his arm where the IV had once been, looking meaningfully to Matsuda. Matsuda paled. Raito took his sister's hand and smiled. "Sit next to Mother." When everyone was seated, Raito cleared his throat. "I…want you both to know that everything is fine, now." He held up his hand loosely as Sayu began to open her mouth. "For the past two days, I was in the hospital." Confusion swept across both their faces and Raito shook his head as his sister tried to speak again. "I suffered a heart attack."

Silence fell over the room.

Ryuuzaki bit his lip, fighting desperately against the fearful memories rising within. Raito turned to look at him, and Ryuuzaki was suddenly filled with the wonderfully warm feeling he'd become addicted to. He calmed visibly, slumping into the sofa he was seated in.

Raito lost his breath as Sayu hugged him tightly. He could feel her crying and he frowned. He tickled her until she let go, squirming away. When he could breathe again, Raito took her back into his arms. "Shh, Sayu. I'm fine now."

"You're serious? It really happened? Why? I…" She sobbed, "Brother…" She buried her face into his chest, squeezing again. "I love you. I love you, Raito."

"I know, Sayu. I love you more," he teased. He brushed her tears away gently, rocking back and forth. "I'm okay. No more tears."

"Raito."

The brunette looked over to his father, to find his mother staring. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks, and she had her hand to her mouth. Ratio pulled away from Sayu, but she refused to let go. "Sayu, let me see to Mother. Go to Tota." She turned quickly to be embraced by Matsuda, and Raito hurried to his mother's side.

"Raito…" she whispered, as if saying the boy's name too loudly would break him.

"Mother, everything is fine," he smiled. His father handed him a handkerchief and Raito delicately wiped away his mother's tears. He pressed the cloth into her hand and hugged her. "I love you, Mother."

Sachiko's tears returned forcefully. She hugged her son to herself tightly, uttering between sobs and shaky breaths. "I love you. I'm proud of you. Raito, you're a wonderful son."

Raito blushed under the continuous string. He closed his eyes and kneeled further to his mother, listening without interruption.

Soichiro quietly explained that there were no complications with their son's heart. He mentioned the advisement toward Raito's health before saying clearly, "Ryuuzaki is the one who saved him."

Ryuuzaki was still being fed that lovely feeling provided by the brunette, and he missed the first mention of his name.

"Ryuuzaki?" Sachiko looked past her son.

The detective glanced up.

"Yes, Ryuuzaki saved me," Raito said, moving away from his mother.

Ryuuzaki fidgeted in his seat as everyone turned to look at him. 'I…'

'It would only make sense you'd want to save my heart after you'd stolen it so much earlier.'

Ryuuzaki blushed, smiling up at Raito. He gasped as Sayu tackled him in a hug.

"Thank you, Ryuuzaki!" She kissed him on the cheek and Ryuuzaki's blush deepened. "Thank you so much. I owe you everything!" She hugged him tighter and Ryuuzaki finally returned the embrace after being mentally encouraged to do so by the brunette.

"Ryuuzaki," Soichiro smiled. He beckoned for him.

Sayu stepped back, and Ryuuzaki stood. He moved toward Soichiro, coming to a stop close to Raito. He grinned when the brunette hugged him fiercely. Blushing again when Raito kissed the cheek Sayu hadn't. He was passed to Sachiko. He smiled softly at her, blinking when he was embraced unexpectedly. The hug was strong, speaking more than words could. He was encouraged wordlessly, once again, by Raito to lose himself in the moment. He hugged back just as warmly, eyes closed while he greedily soaked up the love Sachiko offered. He felt Soichiro's heavy hand over his head again and he smiled.

"Thank you, Ryuuzaki," Sachiko whispered, voice tight with emotion.

Ryuuzaki nodded gently, pulling away. Sachiko excused herself, slipping back into the kitchen. Sayu soon followed.

"Ryuuzaki."

Ryuuzaki glanced again to Soichiro.

"Thank you."

Blushing, he nodded again.

Soichiro smiled and excused himself as well, following after his wife. He passed Sayu in the process.

"Mom says dinner is ready." She glanced to Raito, eyes teary. She smiled and motioned for them to follow before disappearing.

Raito waited until Matsuda followed the rest of the family. When they were alone, he pulled Ryuuzaki close and kissed him lightly. 'Are you alright?' He hinted toward the boy's memories in the helicopter.

'I'm fine… I… This family…'

Raito smiled. For a long moment he held Ryuuzaki, breathing with him. He placed a kiss to his neck as he inhaled the other's warm scent. 'I'm afraid to open the floodgates for your hunger, like I did for your lack of sleep. Let's eat.'

Raito led him into the kitchen, sitting Ryuuzaki at one end of the table to face Soichiro. Ryuuzaki blushed at the acknowledgment.

Sachiko quickly served everyone yakisoba, blushing. "I'm sorry, had I known company was expected…" Soichiro laughed and insisted it was fine. She was thanked by everyone before they began eating.

Ryuuzaki expressed his concern to the brunette, 'Raito, I usually don't eat this much…' His plate seemed to overflow with the arranged chicken and noodles, and he didn't want to be rude. 'Vegetables…' He looked at the wide variety, 'I don't usually…'

Raito smiled. 'Relax.'

Glad to find that no one was watching, Ryuuzaki began eating. The strong flavor of the simple meal was a nice surprise, and after two bites, he couldn't get enough. He hurried to finish.

'Hey, easy.' Raito knocked Ryuuzaki's hand discreetly, effectively making the other drop what he had ready. He grinned as the other boy pouted. 'Slow, kitten, or I'll take it away.'

Smiling, Ryuuzaki apologized. He reached for his drink, taking the delicate wine glass into his hand without a second thought. As the soft liquid touched his tongue, he thought, 'Wine?'

Raito glanced over. He smiled, 'Peach. We usually each drink a glass while gathered on Saturday evenings. To have one Thursday is a real treat. You're being thanked again.'

Ryuuzaki blinked in surprise at the acknowledgement. 'I…'

'You deserve much more thanks than a simple seating arrangement and sweet wine, kitten.'

The detective blushed. At the risk of being rude, Ryuuzaki took two long pulls from his glass, savoring the sweet flavor. He set his wine down and slowly continued eating, unthinkingly commenting, 'Your mother's cooking is so good, it's sinful.'

Raito laughed, hand to his mouth. He set down his glass and turned away from the table to keep from disrupting more than he already had.

Everyone looked to him, small smiles of their own as they watched. His father asked, "What is so funny, Raito?"

The brunette managed to calm himself long enough to explain. Ryuuzaki flushed in embarrassment, head bowed to his food. 'Raito-kun…' he whined.

Sachiko blushed at the compliment. "I am happy you approve, Ryuuzaki." Her husband leaned over to whisper the boy's usual eating habits and her smile widened. "Very happy."

Ryuuzaki glanced up and smiled, bowing to her before returning to his embarrassment.

As they finished, Sayu and Matsuda began clearing the table. Sachiko was thanked again, and they all made their way to the living room. Raito pulled Ryuuzaki close to him on the sofa, kissing his forehead. 'Are you content?'

Ryuuzaki nodded before nuzzling sleepily. He felt an unfamiliar heaviness from the food, but it was pleasant. He licked occasionally at his lips, enjoying a lingering taste of wine while a soft blush hid his cheeks. The rise and fall of Raito's chest was hypnotic and his eyelids quickly became heavy. Fragments of the family's conversation reached him, and he listened as much as he could as they shared with each other. Raito was the topic of most of their discussions, and they began reminiscing. Raito drew him closer, letting the detective rest his head against his shoulder. Raito's fingers found their way to the base of Ryuuzaki's skull; the soft massage led him another step closer toward sleep.

'Hey, you're being asked a question.'

'Hm…?'

Raito looked down to the other, smiling softly. 'Are you falling asleep, kitten? You shouldn't sleep so soon after eating.'

'Sorry…'

Matsuda explained Ryuuzaki's usual sleeping habits to Sachiko, so that she wouldn't feel the detective was ignoring her question. She frowned as she learned more about the boy. She looked to her son, "Shall I prepare your room? You are staying, aren't you?"

Raito smiled to reassure her. "We're definitely staying. I'll tend to Ryuuzaki." He nudged the boy lightly, brushing his bangs away from his face. 'Let's go to bed.' Ryuuzaki blinked sleepily and Raito smiled. "C'mon." They made their way up the stairs slowly. Raito guided the other's steps, kissing the sleepy boy along his neck. "Once I put you to bed, I'm going to return to the others," Raito said quietly. "If you wake and I'm not with you, I'm only downstairs."

Ryuuzaki nodded, pressed against the brunette as they entered his room. "Sorry. I know better now." He hummed bumped his cheek against Raito's, smirking when the action brought a laugh from the brunette. Ryuuzaki swiftly reached inside of himself as far as he could to reveal a small, dormant orb. He smiled and handed it to the brunette standing next to him.

'What is this?' Raito closed his eyes to focus on their mental standings as he took the sphere. It sparked to life as soon as it touched his hand; chaotic flashes of memories and muted sounds. He brought it to his face curiously.

"Everything I am," Ryuuzaki mumbled. He received a kiss to his forehead before he was helped into bed. The blankets smelled solely of Raito and he was comforted by the intoxicating scent. He smiled contently.

Raito blushed at the other's unspoken thought and watched him pull the sheets to his nose. He frowned when the thin boy moved to lie down. Raito sat on the mattress with his back against the wall and easily cradled Ryuuzaki to his chest.

'Raito-kun…?' He sighed gently as the brunette smoothed back his hair. He pressed closer to Raito's warmth, nuzzling when he felt the brunette slip into his side of the link.

'You have a tension headache,' Raito commented sadly.

'I wasn't aware,' the detective replied drowsily, brow furrowed as he focused on the mentioned pain.

'I don't understand how you can ignore your body's pains.'

Ryuuzaki failed to respond as he again became the recipient of Raito's attentions. He let himself be shifted by Raito until he was reclined in the crook of the boy's arm, eyes closed as his neck and shoulders were massaged. He wrapped his arms around the other, snaking his hands up the brunette's shirt.

"Ah!" Raito smirked and growled against Ryuuzaki's neck, "Cold."

He shrugged, running the heels of his palms across Raito's flanks. He paused when Raito leaned forward for a kiss, humming curiously when shades of violet swirled into the forefront of his mind. His headache ebbed away while Raito continued to feed him soft colors. He could feel sleep tugging more insistently now.

Raito moved to lie down, smiling when the detective used him as a pillow. He let his hands play across the boy's back, tracing his spine lightly. He listened to Ryuuzaki's foggy thoughts, running his fingers though silky hair when Ryuuzaki focused intently on his heartbeat. The boy measured its rhythm to the point of fighting sleep. 'It's strong, kitten; everything's fine.'

"Raito…" Ryuuzaki clutched at the brunette and whimpered. 'What if…I go to sleep…but actually wake up, and it's all been a dream…and you're…you…you're gone…and I…'

"No, shh…" Raito hugged the pale boy tightly.

'I…so much time had passed before you independently took breath… Was I…quick enough?'

Raito frowned as panic began to rise within the detective's chest. 'You would have had to have fallen asleep at some point before I took breath for this to be a dream.'

'Or perhaps I never woke after falling asleep at your side in the hospital.'

'If that's the case, then I'm alive.'

Ryuuzaki opened his eyes. 'Yes…'

'You knew what Ryuku looked like after I'd forgotten,' the brunette supplied.

'Yes, I suppose…'

'A dream would explain this strange connection, _however_,' Raito smiled, "I feel I have independent thought." He sighed. 'Dreaming within a dream is not uncommon, so I suppose you wouldn't be satisfied by falling asleep only to let me wake you later?' He nodded when the boy agreed. 'Right. So…' He paused, shifting his hold on the boy. 'Dreams are also capable of sensation, both pleasurable and painful, and I wouldn't allow a test that involved your pain anyway.' Raito smiled suddenly and said, "If I were to know something you didn't, that you could later prove as truth, would that be enough?"

'Something that you would research?'

'Yes, something that neither of us would care for under normal circumstances.'

Ryuuzaki frowned. 'I think that would work. Only… I could easily _make_ it truth, couldn't I?'

'Lucid dreams? Yes…' Raito hummed thoughtfully, 'This is difficult.'

'I suppose I'll have to face this fear and risk waking,' Ryuuzaki thought with a tremor. 'And…and if it's true that I failed…'

'You didn't – we established that; I reached the hospital. You didn't lose consciousness before you revived me unless you'd lost enough oxygen during resuscitation attempts to permit it. And had that happened, Watari would have seen to your safety; you would have been woken. And if you suggest a coma, I'll hit you.'

'You said you wouldn't perform a test involving my pain.'

The brunette laughed. 'Right.'

Ryuuzaki sighed. 'Coma or no, I'll take any time with you I can; this will be my reality.'

'It _is_ reality.'

'Yes.'

Raito sighed. 'You doubt.'

'Perhaps it has _all_ been a dream, and Kira does not exist?'

The brunette's breath hitched and he swallowed thickly, brows dipped. 'Gods, I wish…'

Ryuuzaki took the boy's hand into his and apologized for the flash of pain and regret he'd caused him.

"You're dreaming. It's time to wake up. Wake up."

Ryuuzaki tensed and shot up. With unsteady breath, he took in the exact same surroundings, turning back to look at Raito.

Smiling, Raito reached for Ryuuzaki again. 'No? Well that's one method exhausted.'

With clenched teeth, Ryuuzaki punched the other firmly in the shoulder. "Bastard!"

Raito winced, hand quick to cover his battered shoulder. 'Hey, easy, I'm still weak.'

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Raito-kun,' Ryuuzaki frowned, reaching for the brunette.

He pulled the eccentric back to his chest. 'I'm sorry, kitten. I only want to erase your fear. I need to prove to you.'

Ryuuzaki pressed closer, tugging the collar of the other's shirt down to expose his shoulder. He craned his neck and planted a soft kiss to the injured area, slipping swiftly into Raito's body to steal away the pain he'd caused. He pocketed the sharp sting and returned to himself. He bit his lip for a brief second; his only outward display as the stolen pain registered as his own. 'I'm sorry, I didn't meant to hurt you.'

Raito wrapped himself around the boy, pulling Ryuuzaki's head to his chest. He rocked them from side to side gently. 'This whole time…you've been waiting to wake up, haven't you? Since the moment we accepted each other as lovers?'

'I've never…had anyone who… You're the first to… I don't want to lose this. Please, I'll do anything.'

Raito frowned. He kissed Ryuuzaki's forehead, running his thumb across the boy's cheek to wipe away swiftly flowing tears just as the detective turned his face to hide against this shirt. "You don't have to do anything, Ryuuzaki. This isn't a dream," he whispered.

Ryuuzaki fisted the brunette's shirt, breathing deeply of the boy's scent. 'This isn't a dream,' he echoed.

'If you're the dreamer, then you're the creator and protagonist. You should have control. Do something. Turn green,' he smiled when he felt Ryuuzaki grin. 'Fly. Change a known fact; turn my sister into a guest here – make me believe it.'

Ryuuzaki shut his eyes tightly, imagining a bright tint of green. He applied it to his skin in his mental world, smiling when he felt Raito's amusement. He opened his eyes again and brought his arm to his face. Nothing. He closed his eyes again and focused on flight, something he'd always wished for as a child. It was easy to return to those desires. Unfortunately, he was unable to convince his body it was capable of such a thing and he remained grounded. He sighed and conjured Sayu into his mental realm. He glanced over to Raito and gestured to the girl, 'This is Maeko. She's visiting during term break to learn more of the university. Your family was gracious enough to let her stay the week.' With everything he had, he willed for it to be the truth. He stared at Raito expectantly as the brunette stared at his sister.

'That is Sayu and she will always be my sister,' Raito smiled at the illusionary figure, dashing away the lie placed before him. Sayu vanished and both boys opened their eyes.

'Perhaps it was easy to disprove as those were your suggestions…or my suggestion for you to suggest them.' Ryuuzaki cut off his end of the link determinedly. He focused on himself and wished for the appearance of his usual clothing. He imagined the feel of his personal garments draping over his form loosely, but failed to produce anything. He stared at the door to Raito's room and focused on Quillsh, willing the trusted elder to materialize on the other side to comfort him. He waited anxiously for a knock; there came none. In frustration, he turned to his last resort and tried to destroy the mental connection he had with the brunette. 'If I created it, if it's mine, I can take it away. It isn't of the norm, and it shouldn't be.' After a long moment of imagining the link as broken, he opened his door to find Raito sitting on the hardwood floor of their hall, waiting for him. The brunette quickly stood and smiled.

'Satisfied?'

Ryuuzaki frowned.

Laughing, Raito nuzzled the detective physically. "Well…" he glanced to his digital clock. 'Time is an illusion in dreams,' he smiled. He relaxed into a reclined position, resting his head against the pillows. He settled the pale boy across his chest, carding his fingers through Ryuuzaki's hair. He applied light pressure as he massaged the boy's skull and he blinked lazily at his clock, waiting.

Ryuuzaki stared, unblinking, at the digital display. He waited anxiously for the last numeral to change from an eight to a nine. He had always known, from past experience, how long one minute could be. But this minute, this agonizingly lethargic minute, threatened to drive him insane.

'Remember, within the last few days, you've known and have been informed of the time.'

'Yes, I think I remember,' he replied quietly, eyes locked with the unmoving green dashes before him.

Raito began to trace light patterns over the passive boy's back. He kissed the crown of Ryuuzaki's head, blinking when Ryuuzaki suddenly expressed a bright flash of surprise. He looked to the clock and smiled at the new display. He nudged the other until they were both sitting on the bed. He stood and reached for his desk, grabbing an example exam booklet. He turned back to the other, smiling at the boy's inquisitive stare. "Usually, in my dreams, I'm unable to make sense of text and numerical figures." He handed the book over. "The words are either blurred completely, or they're jumbled and nonsensical."

Ryuuzaki hummed, unable to recall any of his dreams involving literature.

"Turn on the light, Ryuuzaki." Raito pointed to the switch. "Light switches never work for me in dreams, either."

The detective looked to the switch. On this, he could agree – faulty light switches were the precursors to his nightmares. He was often in need of complete darkness for security or light for awareness and his dreams forever denied him the ability to grant either at will. He stood, took the few paces needed to reach it, and hesitated.

'Go on.'

Ryuuzaki lifted his hand and swallowed thickly. He brought the boy's practice exam closer to his chest and closed his eyes.

'You won't know if it works that way – open your eyes.'

'I'll flip the switch, the light will fail, and I'll wake,' the thought grimly. He pressed back into the brunette when he was suddenly wrapped in the boy's arms. He opened his eyes to half-mast and stared at the switch resting below his hand.

'Do it, Ryuuzaki.'

He quickly pressed his weight into the motion, and the lights immediately came to life. He closed his eyes in relief, relaxing against the brunette.

Raito smiled, burying his face in the boy's hair. 'Now that we have light, try to read the text.'

Ryuuzaki flipped through the book, reading aloud as he paused on pages at random. "Given that f(3) 5 and that… Let x be a positive constant… Find the slope of the tangent line to… Two identical rectangles are inscribed… In this exercise you will…"

"Okay, enough of that. I don't want to start thinking about equati—" Raito was cut off as a loud crash sounded throughout the house. He grabbed Ryuuzaki and swooped him away from the doorway fearfully just as Ryuuzaki turned to push him away in the same instinctive gesture of protection. They stumbled together in the rush of momentum before coming to a stop against the far wall.

Ryuuzaki clutched at the brunette, grinning despite the unknown threat beyond the doorway. He reveled in their acute stress response. 'I'm awake.'

There was a knock at the door and Raito pulled Ryuuzaki closer to his side, ignoring the boy's persistent grin. 'Who is it?' Raito growled in annoyance and asked his question again, this time audibly.

"It's me, Raito," Matsuda's voice called through the door.

Raito relaxed, finally pulling the giddy detective into a hug. He permitted entrance as Ryuuzaki moved to retrieve the practice exam.

"Sorry, I…the closet door, um…"

Raito smiled. 'Futons. The closet door detaches from its track easily.'

'I see,' Ryuuzaki replied as he turned to Matsuda. "It's alright."

"Are you okay, Tota? We can fix the door later."

Matsuda blinked at the friendlier use of address. He smiled. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you. I'm turning in now, but the rest of the family is still downstairs."

"I'll return to them shortly," Raito replied.

"Rest well," Ryuuzaki beamed.

Matsuda smiled and ducked back out of the room after wishing them the same.

Raito turned back to the detective, pleased to find no trace of doubt in the boy's mind. 'I was just about to suggest noise.'

"Hm?"

'Sound would wake you,' he smiled. 'You're a very light sleeper, I know from experience; I've often had to shift when you do while you sleep to ensure your continued rest.'

Ryuuzaki blushed. 'I know, I hate it. Thank you, Raito-kun. I wasn't aware I was such a burden.'

"You are never a burden, Ryuuzaki," Raito said sincerely before pressing his lips to the other's. He sat on his bed again, smiling when Ryuuzaki eagerly settled alongside him.

"I'm awake, Raito-kun," he blurted suddenly, grinning. "It's amazing."

Raito laughed, pulling Ryuuzaki down until they were sprawled comfortably across the bed. He kissed him warmly, slipping his hands into the detective's soft hair. 'You're awake, but you're still tired. Your endless watch over me during my hospital stay is still affecting you.' He broke their kiss to kiss the detective's forehead. 'You sleep, but you don't rest.' He frowned.

'Because I was waiting to wake.'

'Now, sleep with confidence.'

Ryuuzaki smiled. 'Yes. An interesting concept.' He melted as Raito drugged him with the enveloping warmth of love. He let his eyes slide shut, sneaking his hands back into the brunette's shirt to feel the boy's skin. He inhaled deeply in a sigh to pull in Raito's scent, moving one hand up to place his palm over the other's beating heart.

Raito smiled softly and pulled Ryuuzaki closer. 'I would promise you normalcy when you wake, but with our luck, we'd be visited by a talking kangaroo rat who designs jeans for a living.'

Ryuuzaki laughed aloud, nuzzling as Raito flashed an image of such a creature. He fought against sleep again, this time far from pessimistic.

'No, go to sleep, kitten. I'll be back up in a little while and we'll spend time together then. I want you to rest.'

The detective's breath evened out as his lover moved to tuck him in. He smiled when he was hugged firmly through the blankets. He ducked his head to bury his nose in the sheets as he felt his form grow heavy.

"I love you, Ryuuzaki," Raito whispered as he stood at the bed's side.

'Raito-kun…'

The brunette waited until the other slipped away beneath consciousness before checking him for any discomfort – he moved Ryuuzaki's arm to prevent it from being stiff later. When he was satisfied, he finally turned his attention back to the detective's gift. He brought the sphere to his chest, and with a deep inhalation, accepted the small treasure. The boy's memories were slipped to him seamlessly, filed by year of age. 'Typical,' Raito smiled. 'Organized with everything, aren't you?' He soaked up all the basic information offered before starting with the earliest memory – white noise, unknown voices, light and shadow. He quietly left L to sleep, starting back down the stairs to his family.

* * *

Raito started up to his room again once everyone retired for the night. He had been checking on the detective through their link, sharing in the boy's dreams. Ryuuzaki had remained asleep the entire time Raito had been downstairs, and Raito was more than pleased. He knocked lightly, checking through their link as well; Ryuuzaki was dreaming again. He stepped in to find Ryuuzaki curled on his side, hugging Raito's bunched blankets. He smiled and stripped to his boxers before slipping in next to Ryuuzaki. He peeked again at the boy's dream. Ryuuzaki was wandering a large, Victorian style house. Raito was unsure if this dream had roots in reality or if the boy had created the house. He hadn't gotten through any of the boy's year files, as he'd been spending time with his family. He was eager to sort through them, however. He tugged lightly on the blankets in the boy's hold, laughing quietly when the other made a small, sad noise. "You'd rather have blankets than me?" he asked in mock hurt.

Ryuuzaki blinked awake, grabbing for Raito's warm blankets sluggishly. His surroundings changed gradually and he looked up. 'Raito-kun?'

"Hey, kitten," he whispered. Leaning forward, he kissed him sweetly. He smirked when Ryuuzaki sniffed him.

'You smell like cake.'

"Mother made you one," Raito explained, looping his arms around the detective as he tried to bolt for the kitchen. He laughed and settled into the bed. "It's for tomorrow. How are you feeling?"

Ryuuzaki pulled Raito to him, impossibly close. He couldn't find the words, so he opted to show the other how he felt.

Contentment, warmth, and a strong sense of having all his needs met were what Ryuuzaki expressed first. They were followed by a guilty desire for more, a half-hearted fear that the craving would never stop, and joyful hopes to repay everything that had been given him. Raito smiled and hugged Ryuuzaki tightly. "I love you." He laughed as all of Ryuuzaki's previous feelings spiked in strength. He trailed kisses down the boy's neck. It was the first time he'd been sharing the other's body while he did it, and the sensation was foreign. There was a gentle pleasure, as well as a feeling of being protected, which further fueled the detective's enjoyment. Raito moved closer and continued to pleasure him.

Ryuuzaki could feel the beginnings of arousal and he moaned quietly. He wrapped his arms around the other, pressing closer.

'Shh, kitten. Everyone's sleeping.' Raito reached past Ryuuzaki's borrowed pants and gave a soft laugh. 'Are you wearing my silk boxers?'

'You said I could take anything I wanted.'

Raito smiled and tilted his head up to kiss him. 'Anything.' He stroked the boy's erection lightly, kissing Ryuuzaki's increasing pulse. He pushed up the soft cotton of Ryuuzaki's shirt to expose more of his torso. He ran his hand blissfully over the warm flesh presented to him before teasing a hard nipple. He bit lightly at Ryuuzaki's pulse, shocked by the level of pleasure it brought the boy.

Ryuuzaki's eyes slipped shut and another moan passed his lips as his body was explored. Raito stretched to seal his lips with his own.

'Shh.'

'It's impossible...'

Raito laughed. 'Use the blankets.' He went back to pleasuring, mapping out the boy's body once again; experiencing Ryuuzaki's responses firsthand. Lovingly, he kissed the detective's forehead as the boy hid his lips behind the comforter.

Ryuuzaki shivered against the brunette. He whimpered into the blankets as Raito's goal to overwhelm him with pleasure was quickly reached. Ryuuzaki moved and kissed Raito tenderly, pressing the other into the mattress. He pushed the blankets aside and reached into the brunette's boxers. He pumped Raito's sex before taking the length into his mouth.

Raito tensed and bit his knuckles to keep himself quiet. 'Ryuuzaki…' He smirked and dragged Ryuuzaki's hips toward him, earning a muffled squeak of surprise. He lapped teasingly at the head of Ryuuzaki's arousal, tensing again as the boy moaned around him. He further opened parted lips to accept Ryuuzaki, running his hands over the back of the boy's thighs.

Ryuuzaki groaned again, shuddering as Raito groaned back in pleasure. He did away with their hallway and doors to leave them free to experience each other unhindered. They clutched at each other's hips at the unleashed sensations, mouths motionless as they panted roughly.

'Eru…' Raito groaned as another tremor twisted up his gut.

'Raito-kun…slow…' Ryuuzaki said pleadingly.

The brunette obeyed, moaning helplessly as he felt the pleasure his tongue delivered. His moan only brought him more pleasure, and he froze again.

Ryuuzaki slipped to his side, and they both relaxed against the other's thigh. He brought Raito closer to his mouth and worked gently; shivering as mirrored pleasure met him. When Raito swallowed around him, he focused on using his tongue. The dual effort quickly had them both trembling.

'I'm close, Eru… It's too good…' Raito was panting, swallowing around them both when his lungs allowed it.

Ryuuzaki reached back with his left hand. He shakily pressed his fingertips into the brunette's tense side and dragged down.

They exploded forcefully down the other's throat, convulsing. They struggled to swallow each other's offerings as their desynchronized mouths brought only more pleasure. Gasping, they tore away from each other and quickly brought back their familiar residence, slamming their doors shut. They shook next to each other, waiting for their individual pleasures to subside.

"I can't move," Ryuuzaki muttered after a long moment.

Smiling, Raito offered his hand to the detective. He helped with dwindling strength to get Ryuuzaki positioned correctly on the bed.

"Don't…open the link…until it's all gone. I can't take anymore…" Ryuuzaki whispered, still shivering lightly as his chest met Raito's. Raito nodded against his neck.

As their breathing evened, they both cautiously grabbed the silver handles to their barriers. They eased the doors open, peeking at each other through the calm hallway. Ryuuzaki laughed, allowing his door to swing open. Smiling, Raito did the same.

'Amazing.'

'Very,' Raito replied.

'I don't think we were quiet.'

Raito laughed and pulled the other closer. 'We'll have to be more careful, then, won't we?' He created a futon in their hall, piling it again with comforters. He smiled to the boy, pushing him onto the simple bed. He closed both their doors halfway, before glancing to Ryuuzaki thoughtfully. He opened his eyes and reached for himself physically. He stroked himself, throwing his head back and holding his breath to fight his moan as his sensitive skin responded far too quickly. He felt Ryuuzaki cling to him, struggling to keep quiet.

'Raito-kun…'

'Can you feel?'

Ryuuzaki whimpered and nodded. His erection against the brunette's hip was testimony enough. Raito kissed him deeply, stealing the rest of his remaining coherent thoughts. He reached for himself eagerly, pouting when Raito stopped him.

'Just feel…' He smoothed his thumb over the boy's neck, shivering just as Ryuuzaki shivered. He kept his pace slow, swallowing Ryuuzaki's quiet moans. 'Shh…'

Ryuuzaki dragged his fingernails down Raito's side in uneven pressure, pulling suppressed moans from him. 'Shh, Raito-kun.'

'Ahh… Ryuuzaki, don't you dare turn this into a competition…' He felt Ryuuzaki's smirk against his lips and he cursed.

Ryuuzaki grinned as he pulled away from Raito's lips. Knowing that pleasuring himself would only give the brunette an echo, he focused instead on pleasuring Raito. He batted Raito's hand away from the boy's length to take it into his palm. He eased his door open further before he reached to tease himself.

Raito groaned, biting Ryuuzaki's shoulder lightly. 'Not fair.' For several perfect strokes, he was unable to do anything but shudder against Ryuuzaki. When Ryuuzaki let go of himself to reach for Raito's ribs again, Raito grinned and flipped them over. He grabbed Ryuuzaki's arms, crossed them, and pinned them between their stomachs. He threw open his door completely, grinning again when he heard Ryuuzaki's anxious whimper. He leaned forward and licked a delicate trail up the side of Ryuuzaki's neck, thrusting when he reached his jaw. Ryuuzaki threw his head back and Raito lunged to capture his lips. 'Shh…'

Ryuuzaki moaned again as Raito started a steady rhythm of thrusts. His excitement instantly shot beyond his capacity as both their pleasure sped unchecked through his body. He whimpered and struggled for breath, writhing against the brunette above him. He thrust upward helplessly, moaning into Raito's mouth as the boy pushed down to meet him. When he felt a small lapse, he concentrated and threw his door open hard enough for it to bang against the wall. Raito's rhythm was destroyed completely as Ryuuzaki's pleasure hit him. Panting, Ryuuzaki pushed against the brunette until he had Raito beneath him at the foot of the bed. He smirked and lowered his head to nip at Raito's side. He reached up to offer his wrist as he felt a groan begin in the other's chest.

Raito gently took Ryuuzaki's wrist into his mouth, moaning into the skin he was licking at mindlessly. He reached for Ryuuzaki's arousal, groaning again as Ryuuzaki bit at him. He pumped lazily, drowning in the other's pleasure.

Ryuuzaki slipped to Raito's side, breathless, and to Raito's satisfaction, noiseless. His pleasure continued to strike the strongest, followed by a mirroring of Raito's pleasure, to which he would send back more. 'Tennis,' he thought sloppily.

Raito grinned. 'Tennis,' he agreed.

Ryuuzaki began stroking the brunette's arousal and they gave up the battle in favor of release. Raito freed Ryuuzaki's wrist with a kiss and turned his head to steal the boy's lips. Their tongues slid together warmly and they pressed closer again. Raito reached up to place his palm over Ryuuzaki's throat; the simple heated touch had them both taut in climax.

Panting, Raito milked Ryuuzaki of everything with gentle strokes, shivering as Ryuuzaki mirrored his hand. He drew the boy close to him before he relaxed limply against the sheets. He moved to kiss Ryuuzaki again, running his hands lightly over the boy's body. Ryuuzaki melted against him, moaning quietly. The link on the detective's side quickly became fuzzy with sleep and Raito was happy to follow.

* * *

Ryuuzaki woke several hours later. He stretched languidly and held his position for a moment. He relaxed and smiled when the brunette pulled him closer in sleep. He could feel Raito's calm rise and fall against his back and he ventured out of his room into their hall. The link grew hazy as he moved further into Raito's territory until he drifted out of the familiar space to find himself in a lush park somewhere, just before dawn. 'Raito-kun?'

The brunette's possessive hold on him shifted slightly as he pressed his forehead to the back of Ryuuzaki's neck.

Raito suddenly swung down, headfirst, from a tree branch. His legs were still hidden by the tree's leaves, but it was obvious he was hanging from them. 'Eru?'

Ryuuzaki smiled, looking up to him. 'What are you doing?'

Raito let his arms dangle, biting his tie playfully as it fell against his jaw. 'Thinking.'

Ryuuzaki glanced at the boy's apparel after the tie made itself known. Raito was dressed for school. 'What about?'

Raito spit out his tie. 'I have an exam,' he said dismissively, performing a fluid sit-up to right himself before dropping from the tree.

'Today?'

Raito nodded.

'Why aren't you resting? It's far too early for class.' The sun was finally beginning to show itself, making the leaves in nearby trees shine iridescent. Ryuuzaki was distracted for a moment, letting the trees blur in his sight before focusing on them again.

The brunette looked to the striped altocumulus cloud formation above him, smiling at the colors that greeted him. 'I couldn't rest. I came here to think instead of pacing my room. Sayu likes to sleep late, and I hate waking her.'

Ryuuzaki took his eyes away from the entrancing trees and asked, 'What has you troubled?'

Raito turned back to Ryuuzaki. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. He looked to his messenger bag, which was propped up against the trunk of the tree he'd climbed. He murmured, 'I can't fail this exam. Mother knows this test is hard, and she expressed her concern…but I know she still wants a good mark. Professor expects me to set the standard on this one.' He shrugged. He glanced back and smiled again. Ryuuzaki was relieved when this smile was genuine. 'Why are you here? Are you thinking, too?'

'No, not really. It's nice, being free from thought.'

Raito laughed. 'I see. I'm sure it is.'

'You will do fine on your exam, Raito-kun.'

Raito stared silently, eyes locked with the other's.

'Your parents, they see you, not your grades. They're proud, of course, but you're so much more than that.' He smiled.

Raito broke eye contact uncomfortably. He shoved his hands into his pockets to keep from fidgeting with them. 'L? Why…why do you still want me?' He frowned. 'I don't deserve you; as much as you've seen and know of the world, you're still pure.' He shifted his weight while biting his lip, 'I'm tainted and broken.' He glanced up to peek through his bangs and said, 'You've given me a lot, Ryuuzaki; I'm not ungrateful for it. You bring me comfort by simply sitting next to me.' He smiled softly, eyes on the cool grass again. 'And you've allowed me to be myself, without judgment or expectation. As selfish as it is, I've always wanted that.' One hand slipped free from his pocket to play nervously with his tie. 'Still, you have so much to offer…while I'm lacking. I'm very fortunate to have you… But…there is surely someone more deserving.'

For a moment, Ryuuzaki was speechless. In the short beat of silence, morning birds began to sing quietly.

'I love you, Eru,' Raito continued. 'It scared me at first.' Raito laughed, 'I was so scared. But you guided me away from my doubts so easily.' He blushed lightly, 'I'm not sure if you realize how much influence you have over me.' Raito's hand moved up to rub at his neck. 'It hurts, when I think about letting you go. But… But you deserve more, Ryuuzaki… More than a no-name schoolboy could ever give. More than a…a killer could ever hope to give…' He finally looked up to Ryuuzaki. 'And I want you to be happy.' The brunette smiled. The sun's rays pierced through the leaves above Raito to effortlessly point out the tears that had begun their course down his cheeks.

'Raito-kun…' Ryuuzaki whispered.

'I never wanted to fail you.' Raito looked to the other sincerely for a long moment. He finally glanced away in guilt, clearing his throat. 'And now, I can never redeem myself. I know…I'll poison you. You'll probably hate me for leaving you, but it won't be a loss; it will be an opportunity. It's all I can hope to give.' He frowned and leaned to grab his bag, quickly fixing the strap over his shoulder. He wiped at his tears in the same motion in hopes of the action going unseen. Without looking back, he said, 'I should start for class. I'm sure I'll need more time to think.'

Before Ryuuzaki could take a step toward the brunette, the landscape faded into darkness. He blinked and he found himself standing in the boy's mental quarters, less than a meter past the doorway. He looked toward the other. Raito was spread across his bed, sheets dripping over the edge. The brunette's unconscious worries struck him again and Ryuuzaki rushed forward, careful in his haste as he moved to lie next to Raito. 'No more thinking, Raito-kun,' he whispered, forming to the other's body. 'I love you.' He smiled when Raito physically tightened his hold. 'I love you,' he repeated quietly.

'I love you,' Raito returned drowsily. He felt Ryuuzaki's heartbeat echoing in his chest as the boy shared his body. He smiled and kissed the nape of Ryuuzaki's neck.

"No, I _love_ you, Raito-kun," Ryuuzaki said, turning in the boy's arms to face him. "With everything I have, I love you. I love your perfections and flaws. I love your strength to remain true to yourself despite outside influences, your courage to stand up for the meek, your unshakable loyalty, your abundance of selflessness." He brushed Raito's hair away. "I want you to know that you could never fail me, Raito-kun. You're far from tainted – you're beautiful. You amaze me, and I find myself more proud of you with every passing day. I desire your soul just as much as your touch. I'm addicted to you, Raito, and I would be lost without you. Terribly lost, and alone." He smiled, looking through unshed tears to keep his gaze steady. "The thought of losing you destroys me. My heart aches, Raito, just at the thought of you, and a single glance from you cures all ills. I never want it to stop. You'll always have me, completely."

Raito stared, breathless. He tried to look away but Ryuuzaki grabbed his jaw to keep him in place.

'Everything I've said is the truth, Raito. You can't deny it, and I won't let you run from it.' He held the brunette's searching gaze. 'The day I met you was the start of something wonderful.'

Raito's breathing rate increased, emotions threatened to overtake him and it was only made worse by the realization that Ryuuzaki could feel them. He finally blinked. He tried to move away and wound up further tangled with the detective.

Ryuuzaki placed a light kiss to Raito's shoulder as the brunette's emotions continued to flow erratically. Raito's confusion was strong; the boy couldn't understand how he'd let his weaknesses become so easily discovered, and he was ashamed by it. 'I love you, Raito-kun.'

He buried his face against the other boy's neck, clutching at him. 'Eru…' His breath came in irregularly as he fought the intensity. 'I…can't… I'm not strong enough.' He shook his head. 'You're wrong. I'm darkness.'

'You're my light,' Ryuuzaki returned.

'I've…' Raito sobbed, and further hid his face. 'No, no. I…'

Ryuuzaki continued to share in Raito's blur of emotions. Flashes of the note ran through Raito's form and they threatened to destroy. They were weakened by the brunette's desire to keep Ryuuzaki close, but that in turn was weakened by the fear of damaging something so innocent.

'I can't… I can't save you from myself. I won't let you st-stay. You have to leave.' Just as Raito finished the thought, he pulled the detective closer in contradiction of his words.

Ryuuzaki grasped the brunette's worries when they brushed close enough. He growled and tore them away from the greater body of thoughts. With focused determination, he crushed and ripped them in his hands until they were unrecognizable scraps. He discarded them without concern, watching them vanish as soon as they left his hold. Turning to more healthy thoughts, he gathered the ones in need of repair and easily made them whole using Raito's subconscious help. He grouped them to allow for proper nurturing before opening his eyes. Slipping his hands into Raito's hair in the physical plane, he smiled softly. "You haven't fallen, and if you ever do, I'll help you up. I trust you, Raito-kun. I love you, and I know you're stronger than those petty worries. I'm not leaving until you can tell me you don't love me."

Raito laughed – the sound was choked with emotion. 'So you'll never leave?'

Ryuuzaki nuzzled affectionately. "You're my breath, Raito-kun."

Raito laughed again. 'You're _my_ breath, if you'll remember...'

The detective hummed thoughtfully.

"Thank you. I love you, Ryuuzaki."

'I love you more.'

'Times infinity.'

'Infinity squared.'

Raito laughed and kissed the boy's neck sweetly. They remained entwined on his bed, listening contently as the rest of the family began to stir. After a few quiet moments, Ryuuzaki began singing in his head, softly palatalized French. Raito smiled and let the boy's melody lull him back to sleep.

Ryuuzaki continued to sing, nuzzling the brunette. He waited patiently until he could slip back into the boy's dreams, delighted to find them free of insecurities.

* * *

"Stop peeking at my dreams," Raito slurred, voice husky with sleep. He felt Ryuuzaki laughing next to him and he couldn't fight a smile. "I'm sure they're embarrassing. Plus, you have the advantage of remembering them, and _guiding_ them, you sneaky bastard." Ryuuzaki laughed harder.

"I don't change them," Ryuuzaki said truthfully. "I stopped only one, a nightmare."

"A nightmare?"

'Kira.'

Raito's breath caught in his throat. 'Was anyone… What did I do-'

'You were the victim in this nightmare, Raito-kun,' Ryuuzaki said vaguely.

Raito nodded.

'You called for me, Raito…' Ryuuzaki pressed closer. 'You sought me as an escape. I couldn't deny you. I only stepped in briefly; you immediately took notice and we moved on.'

Raito nodded again. "Thanks," he whispered.

"Of course," he replied, kissing the brunette's jaw lightly.

'My guardian,' he murmured.

'What did you call me?'

Raito blushed. "Nothing. Get up," he nudged the other. "We'll shower and eat, then…"

"Then…? Be lazy? Let's be lazy."

Raito smiled. They stood and Ryuuzaki nearly fell, making a tiny, scared noise. "Get back to your own body, you idiot," Raito said affectionately, laughing as he helped the boy stand. "You shouldn't mess with this link too much; there's no way to know its qualities," Raito was interrupted.

"That's _why_ I mess with it."

The brunette continued, "What if you get stuck in my head? How would we remedy that? If you're unable to return to yourself-"

Ryuuzaki interrupted again, standing by his own strength. "I'm kicked from your body about every twenty minutes."

Raito blinked.

"And once I start to fall asleep, I'm sent back to myself. It requires conscious effort to stay with you and to stand in the hall joining our minds."

Raito blinked again.

"We can leave the link open, though, and I'll faintly see and feel with you until I'm allowed back. I'm curious as to whether we can dream together, but there's no way to test that. Anyway, I'm hoping to build up a tolerance so that I'm not rejected so often."

Raito laughed, imagining the boy's impatient wait sessions. He sobered and shook his head. "No. Let it do as it will. I don't want you to get hurt. Don't make me lock my door," he threatened.

Ryuuzaki pouted. "Fine."

"Thanks," Raito wrapped his arms around Ryuuzaki, tipping them back toward the bed.

Laughing, Ryuuzaki fought their teasingly slow fall, pulling back and trying to lift Raito against gravity. "Raito-kun!"

Raito growled playfully against Ryuuzaki's throat and cradled him closer. The detective lost strength long enough for them to hit the mattress. Raito hummed contently as Ryuuzaki's weight rested against him. "You're removed every twenty minutes," Raito mused aloud. Ryuuzaki nodded against his chest and Raito reached up to run his fingers through his dark hair. "That explains my troubles at the hospital…"

"Hm?"

"Every so often I was thrown back into my body, so I'd go back to yours, only to be thrown out again."

Ryuuzaki laughed. "You didn't consider the reason? Weren't you frustrated?"

"I was more focused on being by your side when you woke. A lot of good that did," he poked Ryuuzaki's bare side. "If I hadn't realized it was your pain I was feeling, I would have sworn it was another heart attack."

"Sorry. I was scared."

"Yeah, I gathered that."

Ryuuzaki pinched the brunette's side to hear him squeak for the remark.

"Sorry! Okay!" Raito scrambled to grab Ryuuzaki's hands, sides tight.

Ryuuzaki could feel Raito's nervous anticipation of being tickled and he grinned. "Hey, wait…you were there for my dreams, then. Do I get to yell at you, too?"

Raito smiled, "Get up."

"That's not fair. What were my dreams about?"

"Nothing incriminating."

"Funny."

Raito smiled again, "Get up."

"Whoa, wait. You only know we can guide each other's dreams because you tampered with mine!"

Raito laughed. "Get up."

"What did you do?"

The brunette continued to laugh. "Nothing terrible, I swear. Get up."

"You'll just throw us down again."

"I won't."

"Liar," Ryuuzaki smirked as he felt Raito's intentions.

Raito laughed, "Alright. I won't." He propped Ryuuzaki up, laughing again when the detective neither resisted nor helped. "Up."

"I am up." He grinned when Raito laughed again.

Raito let his arms coil back to himself, bringing Ryuuzaki closer. He kissed him teasingly before throwing Ryuuzaki away from him. He sprang to his feet, grabbing Ryuuzaki as the detective fell back. He pulled the boy toward him and could feel Ryuuzaki's heart thudding against his chest.

"Bastard."

"Go shower," Raito said through a smile. He handed Ryuuzaki his drawstring pants as he pulled his boxers on.

"You think you can tell me what to do?"

"Are you putting up a fight, pet?"

"If I am?"

"Naughty kitties don't get playtime."

Ryuuzaki pouted.

Raito laughed and pulled Ryuuzaki into a tight hug. "Go on."

Ryuuzaki stepped out into the hall, playing idly with the string at his waist. He glanced down to the first floor when movement caught his attention; Soichiro was passing the foot of the stairs. "Good morning, Yagami-san."

Soichiro glanced up and smiled. "Please, call me 'Father,' Ryuuzaki. Mother's washed your clothes for you; they're folded by the shower."

"Th…thank you."

Soichiro nodded and continued on. His voice drifted as he addressed Sayu. By the sounds of her high-pitched reply, followed by Sachiko's light laugh, he was teasing their daughter about something.

'Father…' Ryuuzaki followed Soichiro with his eyes until the man walked out of sight. 'Mother?' He turned the word over in his head, repeating it affectionately. He slipped the terms into a few of his favorite languages, to try them for the first time. He giddily played with stress and pitch, stretching out syllables unnecessarily.

Raito waited until Ryuuzaki had finished whispering and laughing to himself. He smiled, 'It works better if you say them aloud, kitten. As much as you'd like to hope, you can't get Mother's nor Father's attention by thinking really hard at them. I'm surely the only exception.'

'Raito-kun…' Ryuuzaki turned back to the boy's room, standing silently in the doorway. Raito was stretching, warming up to begin exercise. He continued to watch as Raito settled into a plank pose.

Raito could feel the other staring. With eyes trained on the ground he smiled and thought, 'Well? Your clothes are waiting for you. Not to say you couldn't borrow more, but I'll need the ones you have on now to throw in the wash when I start the sheets. I don't want to leave the task to Mother.' Raito grunted as he was tackled to the floor. "Hey, easy. Play nice." He laughed and kicked away from Ryuuzaki as his bare sides were attacked. Hiding at the foot of his bed, Raito smiled at the other boy. He could feel Ryuuzaki's indescribable happiness radiating in huge surges and he opened his arms for the detective.

Ryuuzaki quickly crawled into the brunette's arms, smiling against the boy's neck. He hadn't realized he was crying until Raito began to wipe his tears away. "Raito," he hugged the other tightly and stayed in that comfortable position for a long moment. 'Shower with me?'

Raito smirked. He sighed dramatically, 'It will only defeat the purpose of getting clean.'

Laughing, Ryuuzaki took Raito's hand and sped toward the shower with his captive in tow.

* * *

END VER 2 


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for the reviews!! It really means a lot, guys. Sorry about the lack of posts... I'm working on the next chapter but I'm a procrastinator at heart. Several readers have asked that I get a livejournal account, so I finally gave in. I'm jiyuusenshi there. I should have the next chapter up in a bit, especially now that I've posted this - I don't want readers upset because they're only getting excuses. Haha... -flees-


End file.
